Feline Menace
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo is a rare feline hybrid bought by a rich man, but as he's being delivered his caravan is attacked in the hybrid desert of Hueco Mundo.  With the little tiger pulled into this war, will he get to his master... or learn a better way of life?
1. Prologue

Feline Menace

Prologue

The world was once whole, all the humans getting along after what seemed eons of war… and then a discovery was made. Deep in the heart of a desert, locked away within an underground oasis the humans found by accident, were the ruins of a civilization they never knew. Surprisingly, that civilization was still thriving. They were dubbed 'Demons', as they reminded the humans of the animal demons from ancient Japanese myths. The demons were kind to the humans, trusting and naive, and when they were offered the chance to leave their confined home beneath the ground… many young ones did. It wasn't long before the humans were nicknamed 'Shinigami', creatures that stole away the lives of the demons. The demons were nothing more than expensive pets. They were given collars and pathetic names, bred and sold like slaves, used for menial tasks… and sex. The more beautiful a Demon cub, the more the price shot up, and the more lecherous their owners happened to be. Those Demons that still lived within the civilization, protected by the sands of Hueco Mundo, fought back. As the Shinigami rose in power, the Demons began to get more and more aggressive. Their armies were made of tigers, lions, panthers, wolves, and other dangerous creatures humans fear above anything else. Their teachers were the wisest, like owls and other such animals. Their workers kept up on weapons and defensive traps, made of oxen and bulls and those animals built for strength more than battle. Soon, they took over the whole of Hueco Mundo and the Shinigami were lucky to buy their way through the tolls.

Ichigo Kurosaki was born in Karakura, a product of an effort to save his rare species. He's a beautiful, almost majestic, creature. His hair is a spiky halo of vibrant orange locks, his skin a caramel tan stretched over a lithe but powerful frame, and his eyes are the most captivating amber shade just a step away from gold. He's soft spoken, kind, and loyal to a tee… but has the worst temper ever seen within a Demon. He's a tiger hybrid, but not just any tiger hybrid… his species is the Bali species. He's smaller than a typical tiger hybrid, slimmer and has brighter hair, and his species is the most ethereal. Unfortunately, they're only about twenty left in the world… mostly males and mostly older. Their numbers are growing though, thanks to the efforts of the humans that wish to save them. Ichigo is a Beta, one of the males thrown in with the category of female. To save their species, the human scientists altered the DNA of the Beta males to allow them the ability of reproduction… Ichigo was born with the ability. It's not something Ichigo's fond of, but he supposes it makes sense on some level.

"You still okay, Bali?" a large male asks gruffly.

"Yes," Ichigo purrs.

"We'll be stopping shortly to feed you," he stats. "You can stretch your legs then."

"Thank you."

Ichigo was bought by a rich human as a playmate and guardian for his sister, Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya outbid everyone at the auction the scientists held, especially after hearing how strong and protective Ichigo is of his caretakers. Now, he's nestled in a mass of pillows inside a cage. The outside of the cage is covered to protect him from the sun, as they now travel in a caravan through Hueco Mundo. There are at least fifty guards scattered throughout the small caravan, the majority around Ichigo's cage. He curls up in the pillows that seem to swallow him from sight, purring happily as he falls asleep.

The guard isn't what wakes him as he expected, but the sound of a furious snarl before a cut off cry. His cage is jostled roughly, the silence absolute as he ducks down further into his pillows. The cover is whipped off, a group of about five Demons eyeing the contents curiously. One is a tall and lanky lizard with long raven hair, one of his violet eyes is covered by a black eye patch, and he's beanpole thin with two nasty looking crescent blades in hand. Another is a muscular tiger, the normal species and not the smaller, with four piercing and short silver hair that does nothing to obscure his brown eyes and sharp features. Beside the tiger is a female leopard with short green hair and hazel eyes, her eyes wide and her tail frizzed out in disbelief as her ears lay flat. Just off to her left is a male fox with a bob of blonde hair and a piano toothed grin, his eyes holding humor as he watches everything unfold… it's the last one that has Ichigo's heart in his throat, however. A teal haired panther built for strength and speed, his entire body exuding perfect sexual prowess as he stalks the area. He's built like a statue, a living Greek god, and his tan skin seem to radiate sunlight even as his cyan orbs glow with a feral danger Ichigo has never seen before.

"Fuck it all!" the lizard growls as his tail swings back and forth in agitation. "What the hell are they guarding a bunch of fucking pillows for!"

"Maybe they didn't get what they were looking for," his tiger companion comments.

"We just wasted our time for a bunch of pillow?" the leopard whines as she stomps her foot. "I could be sleeping!"

"I don't know… they're nice pillows," a blonde fox grins a piano toothed grin.

"… You're so lucky Hiyori isn't here," the tiger sighs. "She'd kill you for that comment."

"Mashiro wants gold and jewelry! Not stupid pillows!"

"Wait… I smell something," that god-like panther rumbles out.

"… It wasn't me," the blonde fox mutters.

"Not that, dumb ass! I smell the scent of another Demon."

"It's just a bunch of pillows, man," the lizard scoffs.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoi! You know my nose is never wrong!"

He stalks around the cage, opening the door and crawling in as the others man the exit. Ichigo ducks down lower, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as wide amber orbs watch the crouched panther move closer so fluidly and gracefully. When he's only a few steps away, Ichigo bolts from the pillows and knocks him over on his way to the exit. They're expecting him to jump down to the ground, but the little Bali is smarter than that. He grips the top of the doorway and swings himself up onto the cage before running over to its front and jumping down. He'll admit, his clothes aren't the best to be running in. Baggy white pants of a silken material, gold colored slippers, a matching belt of cloth around his slim waist, and a white silken top with no sleeves… hardly your typical traveling outfit. Clothes, however, signify importance when it comes to pet-turned Demons. Ichigo's clothes and the jewelry he wears… bangles on his left wrist, many gold chokers around his neck, an armlet on his right upper arm, the gold hoops in his ears, the two studs with the connecting chain on his left ear, and a gold band with a dangling bell on his tail… puts him up near the top of importance. This fact, however, makes his predicament all the worse. It means he's important enough to his master for a ransom, or being returned defiled and harmed for a warning. That's the last thing Ichigo wants.

"Catch him!" the panther yells.

His breathing quickens when they take chase, the smaller Bali knowing he can't outrun them forever. They know this land and all it's shortcuts, so his only chance is to fight. He quickly turns his body around, skidding on the white sands as Nnoitra, the lizard, fights not to run him over. Ichigo's body drops back onto the hot sand, the Bali curling back so he's on his hands and kicking out as he spins. Nnoitra is knocked backward, Ichigo on his feet and sending a roundhouse to clock the lizard hybrid in the jaw. The blonde fox leaps, Ichigo ducking and punching once the fox is turning around. They fall back and a heel kick is planted perfectly into his chest, knocking him out cold. The leopard is next, stalking around Ichigo playfully before jumping into the fray. Ichigo doesn't like hitting girls, but this is a different circumstance. If she's with these rogues, then she's the enemy and knows what she's getting into. Her kick comes down on his forearm, it's powerful and he knows one more could fracture his bone. She tries a roundhouse, however Ichigo catches her leg and slams his own kick mercilessly into her gut. When she's doubled over in pain, he raises his leg and brings it down between her shoulder blades. She cries out and falls, leaving room for the tiger to attack from Ichigo's side. He squeaks, running away from the larger tiger. A hand is on the back of his clothes, pulling him back toward the larger hybrid, and the orangette immediately kicks backward… catching the tiger right where it counts.

"Fuck!" the tiger groans in pain. "Fucking little hybrid…"

Ichigo cheers, running off again with the panther nowhere in sight. Just when he's thinking he's finally made a clean getaway… he runs into what feels like a brick wall. Trying to pull back, he realizes it's a brick wall with arms.

"Such a naughty little kitten," the panther purrs. "Did you really think you could escape us?"

In his anger at being caught, Ichigo's knee meets with the panthers groin. The larger male gasps, a tear building in one eye as he releases Ichigo in favor of holding his family jewels. Ichigo sticks his tongue out childishly and takes to running again, only knowing that Byakuya is straight ahead… or at least… that's what he thought. After three hours of walking in the harsh sun without food and water, as he wasn't fed yet today, he's about ready to give up. Too weak to go on, he falls into the white sand as his vision begins to blacken. He sees feet before his face, questioning amber eyes dull with fever glancing up. The panther is glaring down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. A foot prods his side and he groans in discomfort.

"We gonna leave him to die out here?" the lizard's voice remarks. "It would serve the little bitch right."

"Oi! What did Mashiro tell you about that!" the leopard growls. "No insulting females just cause you don't like someone! We're proud to be bitches, don't sully our name!"

"I kind of like him," the panther remarks with a smirk. "He's got fire."

"We can't let him die anyway," the blonde fox chuckles. "He's a Bali."

"A what? What the fuck is that?"

"It's a rare tiger," the larger tiger sighs. "They're almost extinct. This one looks young, he's probably one of the newest in the breed. The others are too old to breed, or all males. There are very few females to reproduce within the species… they were the most beautiful and bought strictly for sexual purposes. Because of that, humans never let them breed and guarded them jealously… even killing them when another touches them, whether it be consensual or not. They're almost gone because of the Shinigami."

"So… We take it home?"

"I'll take him," the panther sighs. "You guys got more of him than I did."

Ichigo weakly swipes at the panther with his black claws, hissing and laying his ear flat to show his dislike, yet the panther pays him so mind. He's lifted into strong arms and carried deeper into the sands, his vision finally failing him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo wakes to a lot of noise, his eyes still bleary with sleep as he attempts to blink them clear. He's in a room made from hollowed out stone and very little wood, the bed he's on looking like a huge fire pit filled with cushions and soft pillows. He curls in a small ball within those pillows, his hair blending perfectly, and attempts to hide from his unfamiliar surroundings. Footsteps echo down the hall outside the door, the only thing covering the entrance being a colorful woven blanket, and the panther from before roams in with a coyote hybrid, another panther hybrid, and a wolf hybrid.

"… Where is he?" the panther with sea-green fur wonders.

She's curvaceous and slender, her hair spilling down her back in waves as her large hazel eyes take in the surroundings curiously. There's a childish quality about her, her ears perked up and her tail wagging behind her, but an underlying dangerousness within the depths of those eyes. Her movements are far too graceful and calculated… a panther through and through. Beside her is the wolf, short blonde hair a bit spiked out with three sections in small braids. She's more Amazonian, her skin a beautiful hazelnut and her eyes a vivid green. She's shorter than the other girl, the panther 5'9" whereas the wolf is only 5'6". The coyote, on the other hand, unnerves Ichigo… as he's been staring straight at the orangette since he got in. his blue-gray eyes are knowing and sharp, his wavy brown hair touching his shoulders as he strokes his goatee in thought. He seems the lazy type, even too lazy to lift his ears as they lay about his head, but extremely knowledgeable and cautious. He stands at 6'5", taller than the panther, who's 6'1", but built more slender with lithe muscles.

"He's in the bed yet," he answers his tail, once drooping behind him, giving a miraculous twitch. "He's very small."

"Yeah, about 5'1" I think," the panther sighs. "Even Nelliel's taller than him… how embarrassing is that?"

Ichigo growls at that, gaining the attention of those that can't see him. His scowl is just barely seen if you look really hard, the two females tilting their heads to the side curiously before stepping closer. The orangette hisses in warning, flexing his claws to show he means business.

"He's all talk," the panther scoffs.

"From what I heard," the blonde mutters, "he managed to take _you _out."

"That was a cheap shot!" he snarls. "I can't believe that little menace would even stoop so low!"

"Hello, little guy," the female panther grins as she leans over like she's talking to a child. "I'm Nelliel! I'm Grimmjow's older sister… Did he hurt you, honey? Was he a bad kitty?"

"Fuck, Nell, he's not a baby!" the one Ichigo guesses is Grimmjow snaps.

"Shut the hell up!" she hisses as her tail frizzes out. "You're the dumb ass that scared him!"

"That little fucker kicked me in the nuts!" he complains. "I should've maimed his stupid ass!"

"Out!"

"This is my fucking room!"

"OUT!"

Her claws swipe and Grimmjow dodges, his face paling just a bit before he grumbles on his way out. Nelliel must be something if she can push that large panther alpha around, so Ichigo tenses a little more.

"I'm sorry about him, honey," she purrs, her attitude completely different. "He's all brawn and little brain. Sometimes, you just have to show him who's boss. As I was saying, my name is Nelliel… what's your name?"

"…"

"Not talking? That's okay, you talk when you're ready to. Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat… something to drink?"

Ichigo's orange tiger ears perk up at that, the ears seen just over the pillows he's hiding in, and Nelliel grins before leaving the other two with Ichigo. He watches them warily, his ears flattening against his skull again. The coyote sighs and slumps down in a chair, stretching out to make himself comfortable, but the wolf eyes Ichigo with a critical orb.

"I am Hallibel," she offers. "You have nothing to fear… you are not a captive. You're one of us, which makes this your home."

"… M-my master is…"

"That word is forbidden here," she growls.

Ichigo whimpers and buries himself deeper within his pillows, the blonde looking just a tad sorry before turning to the coyote. The brunette is snoozing peacefully, so Hallibel kicks his leg to wake him. He's irritable, but says nothing.

"You should speak with him, you're both males."

"I don't think that makes a…"

She growls again, low and long… a warning to another to comply. With a sigh and short nod, the coyote gets up and Hallibel leaves. Ichigo doesn't like how this is turning out, he's a feline and he doesn't like canines much… they always chase you and bite you. At least this canine looks too lazy to take up a chase.

"Look, the word 'master' doesn't comply to Demons that live here," he says. "All Demons here don't like Shinigami much…"

"Shinigami?"

"Humans… they steal away the lives of our young," the coyote informs. "We don't like them, they've bred our ancestors into slavery… leaving generations like you unaware of freedom. You think the life you've been given is a good one, one chosen for you, one where you only have to do as told."

"But… that's why we're made."

"Wrong! We were here before Shinigami," he states. "If anything, they should be our pets. We're not like that, though. We used to be rather peaceful, up until the first Shinigami stumbled upon us. They took away some of our young, kept coming back for them, and eventually we stopped allowing them back. The desert is ours now, because they thought us nothing but stupid animals."

"My master is a good person…"

"Have you ever met him?"

"… No."

"How do you know?"

"…"

"I remember my sister, Lilinette," he states. "She and I were born in captivity, just like you. I was bought by the Shinigami army for my brilliance and accuracy, I was to be a sniper they would send in to areas too hostile for their own. Lilinette went with me, as I was her caretaker. She was soon auctioned off against my own choice, but when she told me her master was a good person… I let her go. I found out a month later, her master had raped her and eventually killed her for threatening to tell me about it. I ran away from my own 'masters' and killed the man before retreating here."

"That's horrible," Ichigo murmurs as his ears droop.

"You can't trust Shinigami, cub," the man sighs sadly. "They are nothing but death bringers."

"I'm back!" Nelliel shouts joyously. "Oh… and Grimmjow's here."

The last part is muttered flatly, the younger panther hissing at her as he stalks over to the bed. Ichigo scoots away from him, hissing and spitting as he brandishes his clack claws. It's not use though, the panther leaps onto the bed anyway. The two wrestle around, Ichigo fighting to get away while yowling in distress and Grimmjow fighting just as hard to keep him on the bed. At last, the panther has his arms around the Bali's middle and Nelliel is setting a tray of food before the orangette. He can feel the vibration of a purr from behind him, Grimmjow nuzzling his ear as he growls in irritation.

*This is going to be a long stay, * he thinks miserably.

He eats his food as everyone watches him intently, the woman named Hallibel returning at the sounds of fighting between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo doesn't like this place, he wants to go home to his master… but why should he? Hadn't he always complained about his role as a pet? Hadn't he always said he would be free one day? Here he is, free and independent… in a way. So why does he immediately want to run to his master?

"When you're finished, we can go for a walk," Grimmjow states with a feral grin. "If you behave that is. If you run off, I ain't chasing you… and you'll die within the day out there."

"He's right," Nelliel offers. "This is the hottest time of the season, without the proper amount of food and water, a good set of clothes to ward off the heat, and the knowledge gained by growing up here… you won't last a day."

"You're safest with us," Hallibel remarks monotonously.

"Trust us, Bali," the coyote remarks with a yawn. "You'll like it here way better than with a master."

Hallibel growls at him, Nelliel hisses at the word, and Grimmjow tightens his grip on the Bali. Ichigo doesn't realize just how deeply seated this dislike for humans is, but he has a feeling he'll figure it out. Byakuya wouldn't just leave him out here to die or get harmed… would he? He'll come for him, right? With a little of his hope dying just a bit, Ichigo shakes off the depressed feeling and finishes his food and water. Once he's done, Grimmjow grabs a firm hold of his wrist and entwines their tails before dragging him out of the 'house'. Ichigo has already decided he doesn't like this pushy feline one bit… but Grimmjow is an alpha and Ichigo is most definitely not, so he's compelled to listen to him. He inwardly curses his submissive nature and allows the other to drag him along.

"This is Los Noches!" Grimmjow states proudly once they're outside.

Ichigo gasps in shock, the entirety of the underground area so… amazing. Every home is shaped differently depending on the animal hybrid inhabiting it, the ancient civilization spread seemingly for miles although they're underground, and above them is something akin to a skylight that the sun shines through over a vast field of crops. There are underground streams and ponds, wells that dig even further beneath the rock and sand for more water, and thousands of different Demons roaming about and chattering like humans in the town of Karakura. Grimmjow let's Ichigo take it all in, his features arrogant as he lifts his chin in pride… this is his home, the place that made him what he is, and he'll break the chains that bind Ichigo just like this place kept them from him.

"Come on!" he states excitedly. "Lots to see!"

Grimmjow takes him to the crops first, the Bali watching excitedly as forager Demons, such as pandas and insects and goats, carefully inspect the food before picking what's ripe. The Bali crouches down on all fours, his tail twitching and his ears laying back as he inspects a tomato bush. A fat green worm slinks it's way along the leaf of the plant, the orangette lifting a hand and batting. Grimmjow's tail catches his wrist quickly, stopping it's descent before he pulls the other away. A large ram hybrid is glaring at the two, the panther grinning sheepishly as he apologizes.

"You have to be careful around them," he mutters as he pulls Ichigo away. "They're tempers are horrid to begin with, but way worse when it comes the crops."

Ichigo glances back curiously, but says nothing. The next thing Grimmjow shows him are the streams, back by where they all slide through the wall in a strange waterfall. The cool water trickles in a steady path down the rocky wall, making the most interesting pattern along the rock before finally joining the rest of the liquid that moves in a snaking creek throughout the town. Ichigo leans forward and sniffs the water, the crisp and clean scent pleasing as he licks at the descending drops carefully. Suddenly, he yelps and slips into the clear liquid with a splash. Grimmjow cackles at his misfortune, the small Bali surfacing with a scowl and slapping more water to drench his captor.

"Oi! I don't like water!" Grimmjow hisses.

Ichigo growls at the statement, splashing him all the more. Eventually, the panther retaliates by jumping in and dunking the small tiger beneath the liquid. Ichigo manages a few good scratches, his tail slithering around Grimmjow's neck and tightening before he's let go. Once he's breathing again, he reluctantly let's Grimmjow do the same… He did save him from dying in the desert, after all.

"Let's get out of this damn creek," the panther grumbles at his loss.

They walk through the area, Grimmjow pointing out little things like the shops, the trade hall, places to eat, the homes of his friends, and more. Ichigo loves the homes made for bird hybrids, the entrances carved high into the walls of the cavern and the home itself hollowed from the inside. The multi-colored wings beating against the air as they dart in and out of them with practiced ease. More land based Demons have homes that resemble dens, erected with large slabs with clay filling any gaps… Grimmjow's is like that, but much bigger than these.

"This place is led by two different groups," Grimmjow explains at Ichigo's confusion. "One group is called the Espada, the other is called the Visoreds. I run the Espada, which is why you're with me. I'll introduce you to everyone later, but right now I just want you to get a feel for your new home."

"… New… home?"

"Duh, you'll be living here."

"But… I have a home."

"I know, you're standing in it," Grimmjow grins. "You'll love it here!"

The Bali says nothing more, knowing it's useless arguing with such a stubborn alpha… they always think they're right and won't have argument. With a deep sigh, he follows Grimmjow outside the cavern. He's actually surprised to see the cavern leads into a huge maze of tunnels, Grimmjow navigating them as though it's nothing. Ichigo stays close so he won't get lost, the teal panther noting this and wrapping his long tail around the other's slender waist. He cuts through at least three tunnels before slipping into another cavern with a second town, two feline Demons sitting near the entrance with their dinner. The male has shaggy blonde hair, his gray-blue eyes hidden beneath the brim of a white and green striped hat, and his grin is hidden behind a fan. Ichigo is immediately wary around him, eyeing his wardrobe of a green robe and brown house pants. The woman, however… makes Ichigo's blood run cold. Though the man with stubble upon his chin cries 'pervert', her large and mischievous grin screams 'pervert that takes action'. Her eyes are golden and her purple hair is pulled back in a ponytail, her frame curvaceous and exotic with it's light brown skin. She's wearing tight black pants and a tight black halter top, an orange jacket laying on the ground beside her.

"This is Kisuke Urahara and Yorouchi Shihoin," Grimmjow states as Ichigo peeks from his side.

The two watch curiously, the orangette slowly inching his way into view. Once he's standing a bit more comfortable beside the large feline, the two give greetings. The woman starts, her ears perked up and forward as her tail swishes behind her.

"Hey, Grimm-kitty!" she grins. "Who's the dish?"

"Ah!" Kisuke grins. "This must be the evil demon bitch Shinji, Kensei, and Mashiro were telling me about."

"… Evil… what?" Ichigo murmurs heatedly.

"I have to admit, he certainly doesn't look evil," he continues. "As a matter of fact, he looks far too cute to hurt any…"

He's cut off when Ichigo plants his foot in the blonde cat's face, growling with his ears laid back in his fury. If there's one thing Ichigo's found over the years that he simply _cannot _stand, it's being called 'cute'. He let's beautiful slid, can stomach adorable on some level, but never call him 'cute'… it's simply unforgivable.

"Ouch," Kisuke mutters.

"Feisty!" Yorouchi grins wider. "Just your type, Grimm-kitty! You planning on training him up?"

"Don't know yet… I might."

"You might not," Ichigo snarls.

"I'm the more powerful alpha here, Bali," Grimmjow frowns. "I call the shots."

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Bali?" the blonde cat asks curiously. "Like… the endangered Demon? Really? How truly fascinating. What's your name, Bali?"

Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest and turns his nose in the air with a huff, Grimmjow rolling his eyes before nipping the Bali's ear. Ichigo hisses in reply, rubbing his sore appendage and scowling at the other.

"He asked you a question, Bali."

"So did you, but I didn't tell you shit."

"Such a lovely and well mannered pet," Yorouchi snorts in humor. "I'll bet you were quite the prize, yeah? How much did you sell for? A pretty little gem of a fuck toy, right?"

"Wrong!" he snaps in fury. "I sold for over ten million as a down payment to Byakuya Kuchiki! I was to be the guardian and companion to his little sister, Rukia!"

"… Byakuya Kuchiki?" Kisuke mutters in shock. "You were being carted to Seireitei? From Karakura?"

"Holy shit! Grimmjow, you kidnapped a gold mine!"

"He's not that great," the panther snorts derisively. "His manners need work and he needs to learn who the alpha is around here…"

Ichigo stomps on the panther's tail, Grimmjow's fur standing on end along his ears and tail and even the hair on his head as he yowls in pain. An evil smirk touches Ichigo's lips, the orange-furred Bali ducking a quick swipe from the panther's clawed hand before darting out of his reach. Yorouchi cackles in her mirth, holding her stomach as she doubles over.

"Play nice, Grimm-kitty," Kisuke remarks in humor. "You don't want to accidentally hurt an endangered species."

"I'll fucking kill him!"

"You have to catch me first!" Ichigo scoffs. "Last time that didn't work out for you, remember?"

"Little prick!"

"Fucking asshole!"

The little Bali dives out of Grimmjow's way, the panther leaping clear over Yorouchi to tackle him, and takes up hiding behind Kisuke. The grin drops from the feline's lips, his nose working at the air around him as a huge grin slowly spreads on his lips. Grimmjow is in front of him, reaching for the small Bali and Ichigo evades his grasp effortlessly.

"Oh, Grimm-kitty," the blonde states in a sing-song voice. "I do hope you realize your little Bali… is a female."

"… What?"

"This little Bali is a submissive," he chuckles behind his fan. "He's not an unruly alpha… just an easily pissed off beta. And he smells as though he's going into heat."

Ichigo gulps audibly with a huge blush when Grimmjow's blank features immediately turn feral, the panther letting loose a low rumbling growl tinted with excitement. Yorouchi is intervening before the teal feline can attack, pulling the orange Bali onto her lap to squeeze him in a crushing hug.

"He's so adorable!" she squeals. "He should stay with us!"

"Hell his is!" Grimmjow hisses. "He's mine!"

Ichigo kicks out and nails the larger male in the gut, growling in displeasure as he goes for a face kick. His ankle is grabbed that time, Grimmjow giving a single good yank to rip him from the exotic woman's arms.

"Let's go home," Grimmjow mutters. "I'll show you around more tomorrow, but right now we need to eat dinner and get some rest."

"I don't want to stay with you!"

"Too bad! This is the wild, you listen to me here," the panther huffs. "You're so keen on having a master, this should be cake for you."

Although he doesn't like the idea, Ichigo once more reminds himself that alphas like Grimmjow can't be reasoned with. With a huff, he follows the panther back into the halls after a quick wave to Kisuke and Yorouchi. He contemplates running off, but he'd only get lost in this labyrinth. It's best to just bide his time, learn the area, and then take off. Grimmjow eyes him discreetly, practically reading his intentions like a book. With a frown, the other makes a mental note to never give this Bali the chance to slip away. Bali hybrids, let along submissive ones, are extremely rare and they're nonexistent within the confines of Hueco Mundo thanks to the Shinigami. They need Ichigo here, to rebuild the dwindling population of his species, and he'll be damned if he lets such a beautiful female go without a fight.

Dinner is quiet, Grimmjow thinking up different ways to keep the Bali in the ancient homes and Ichigo hoping to find an escape from this panther. The only thing close to communication passed across the table, are cold glares and heated stares. Finally, it's time for bed and Grimmjow has made certain they won't be disturbed. He's they type of creature to believe that desperate times call for desperate measures… he's considering this a desperate time. As Ichigo baths in the underground spring the den is built around, Grimmjow silently stalks into the steamy room. He's lying low to the ground, ear twitching and tail dragging silently behind him. Ichigo stills at the feeling of being watched, tilting his head to the side as his ears swivel around to hear anything threatening. The teal panther crouches lower, kneading the ground with his claws and he gets ready to attack… and then launches himself at the Bali. Ichigo yowls in surprise, hissing and trying to scramble from the spring, but Grimmjow tackles him in the water. The submissive bites and kicks and punches, trying anything and everything to get away from the stronger male. With a victorious roar accompanied by the orangette's pain scream, Grimmjow sinks his hard arousal into Ichigo's entrance. His fangs are gripping the Bali's neck, keeping him still and warning him against trying to get away now. Ichigo is bent over the side of the in ground spring, claws digging into the earth beneath his fingertips. He's silently thankful for the fact his breed automatically loosens during heat, a feature added by the human scientists for their own pleasures long ago.

"F-Fucking jerk," he snarls out through gritting fangs.

"Hmm… I'll be fucking you in just a minute," the panther sneers around his mouthful of neck.

"Ah!" the orangette cries out when that member is thrust deeper. "N-No!"

"Too late!"

Grimmjow joyously slams into Ichigo's prostate, the orangette screaming in pleasure as lust lights up his amber eyes. This is the first time anyone's dared to take Ichigo in this way, as the scientists were always afraid to ruin him or harm him to the point the couldn't reproduce. A lot of other hybrids have shown signs of wanting to touch the Bali, yet Ichigo has always managed to dissuade them with a few well placed attacks. Grimmjow is totally different from them, the smaller not completely against the idea of ending up in this situation, but he's completely infuriating. Obviously, the hybrids are more like animals and when heat strikes it doesn't matter who takes them as long as it goes away… however, Ichigo doesn't want a mate and Grimmjow isn't the type to let a submissive that enthralls him go. The Bali knows what's coming at the end of all this.

"I h-hate you," he hisses.

"Mm-hm," Grimmjow purrs against his neck. "Not for long."

He pulls out almost all the way, slamming back in and pushing Ichigo's hips into the edge of the spring with the force. The smaller male sees white, his mouth hanging open as a moan spills from those lips. Another hard thrust and Ichigo's whole upper body trembles before dropping flat against the ground. Purring his pleasure at this, Grimmjow starts an easy and slow pace. He rolls his hips, never letting go of his grip on the smaller hybrid's neck. Ichigo moans and purrs, yowling in ecstasy at a particularly swift and powerful thrust that almost raises him out of the water, and soon begins to push back onto Grimmjow's swollen member.

"Ah!" he moans. "Hah… mm… G-Grimm… more…"

"Hell yea," he growls in desire. "Mm… tell me your name, Bali."

"I-Ichi… go…" Ichigo moans out loud and low.

"Perfect," the teal panther purrs with another abusive thrust into Ichigo's prostate. "Now… let me hear you scream."

Ichigo opens his mouth and screams just pour out, Grimmjow's pace picking up to a speed and harshness that almost has Ichigo numb to everything else. In and out, he continues to strike that button that brings him mate pleasure until he can feel Ichigo tensing in preparation for his release. He lets go of his grip on the other's neck, licking a long trail up his spine to feel the lust ridden hybrid shudder pleasantly.

"Oh, god… Grimmjow," he gasps out. "So close… just a little… more."

With a fierce snarl, the teal panther bites down on the Bali's collar possessively… and Ichigo comes undone. With a breathless scream of the panther's name, Ichigo shudders in release and tightens around Grimmjow. The teal panther growls, eyes closed tightly as he slams in hard one last time and empties himself into the smaller feline beneath him. With a relieved sigh, he pulls out of Ichigo and backs away. The Bali, however isn't happy about being marked without consent… though he'll never admit to actually loving the exchange… and turns quickly to swing a fist in anger. Grimmjow yelps when it connects with his jaw, the larger male falling back into the water with a splash as his new beta stalks off. He surfaces, grinning widely as he follows Ichigo with triumphant eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo is in a seriously bad mood. He's currently wrapped within the arms of Grimmjow, their bodies curled together within the bed of pillows and Grimmjow's grip around him too tight to escape. Ichigo's had to go to the bathroom for a few minutes now, his ears pressing flat to his skull as he holds it in. He's so tempted to just bite the other and bolt when he lets go… As a matter of fact, that sounds like the perfect idea! He bites down sharply on Grimmjow's upper arm, his canines digging deep as he growls. The panther sucks in a pained breath as he's jolted awake, his arms leaving Ichigo's body and the orangette making tracks to the bathroom.

"Little bitch," Grimmjow snarls before calling out to Ichigo. "That's not exactly the type of wakeup call a loving beta should be giving their adoring alpha!"

"I had to piss!" Ichigo snaps from the other room. "If you're looking for a loving beta, go look somewhere else! I don't do loving!"

"You should learn it, people might like you more!"

"I don't need people to like me! I like me just fine!"

"With an attitude like that, you're well on your way to be very lonely," Grimmjow responds at the bathroom's entrance.

The entrance is nothing more than a woven blanket, just like that of the den itself, and Ichigo is well aware of how thin the obstacle separating them is. His eyes never leave the door, not too keen on getting jumped a second time in two days.

"I'd rather be lonely than stuck with an arrogant piece of shit mate I didn't want!" he hisses. "Now stay out! I should at least be able to use the bathroom without you jumping me!"

"Didn't stop me last night," the teal haired male scoffs. "Now hurry up, I'm starving. You can at least cook, right? Every good bitch knows how to cook."

Ichigo growls lowly at that, his ears once more pressed flat… so flat it's difficult to see them within his strands of orange. Once he's finished, he washes up and heads out to kick Grimmjow in the shin. The panther frowns at the rough action, but allows it. He knows that Ichigo is weaker than him should they really get into a spat, so if he presses his dominance the other will back down… but he also likes feisty mates and doesn't want to suppress that bold streak within the other. It's a confusing and annoying kink, but the satisfaction is worth it. He moves over to the other and grabs his ass, quickly ducking the punch thrown and grinning widely. It'll take a while to learn his boundaries with his new mate, but he's willing to test them to the very brink.

Ichigo is lying outside watching the sun through the skylight, his body lying just outside the garden as the other hybrids tend to the plants. This place is so much different from Karakura and the human world, as the humans are more for profit and themselves. These hybrids, however, are like a huge family more than a community. Everyone pitches in to help at what they're best suited for, there is no money, everything is simply divided evenly between the families depending on size. Grimmjow and the others given the task of rogues are out for the day, raiding a caravan of human trinkets and possessions. Ichigo, however, was told to stay put. As much as he hates it, his animal instincts tell him to listen to Grimmjow's more serious commands.

"You're that Bali, aren't you?" a condescending voice states.

"No, I just look like them," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "Leave me alone."

"I'll bet he has his hands full with you, doesn't he?" they chuckle. "He's already taken you, hasn't he? I wonder why he did it so quickly, he's usually extremely patient in those matters."

"Ever the hunter, eh?" Ichigo snorts derisively. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ichigo glances over to see a willowy male with long pink hair that barely touches his shoulders, his finger pushing white rimmed glasses up his thin nose. Ichigo sighs, looking back to the sun as those mustard colored eyes observe him. This hybrid is a snake mix, his tongue flicking out before he speaks again.

"My name is Szayel, but I don't believe Grimmjow's had the time to share yours."

"I wouldn't have told him either, but he's an asshole."

"I take it you're not happy with this place."

"Gee, you think?"

"Hmm… I thought Bali females were supposed to be far more accommodating…"

"Do I look like a female to you!" Ichigo hisses in anger.

"I suppose not. I apologize, I'm not really knowledgeable on Bali temperaments," he sighs. "We haven't had one within our walls in a very long time. But perhaps that's why Grimmjow took you so quickly. Well… they'll be back soon, so you should go fix Grimmjow dinner."

"Why? His arms aren't broken… yet. He keeps grabbing my ass like he does and I'll break them myself."

"You're quite a lot of talk," Szayel snorts. "But Grimmjow hasn't put a stop to it yet, so I'm guessing he feels no threat from you. I need to get ready to treat any injuries they may bring back and, knowing the group that went, there'll be enough."

"They're that bad?"

"No, it's not the humans that hurt them… the injuries are usually caused by each other on the way home."

With that, Szayel waves flippantly as he turns away and heads off. Ichigo lies there a few more minutes, just now realizing many females are heading to their dens and nests and homes to start dinner for the night. He's wasted a whole day laying around, but Grimmjow won't let him go anywhere and there's nothing for him to do! With a heavy sigh, he gets up and starts to the den… he refuses to call it his home.

Grimmjow is grinning from ear to ear as he strolls into the den, the smell of cooking filling the area and setting his stomach into a growling fit. He finds Ichigo in the kitchen area, chopping vegetables to put in a soup pot over the fire. With a quiet chuckle that borders evil, Grimmjow slips into the bedroom and sets his satchel beside the bed. Afterward, he slinks up behind Ichigo and reaches out to that perfect ass.

"Touch me again and I'll seriously break your wrist," Ichigo states without looking back.

"I think we should skip dinner," Grimmjow comments as he brushes off getting caught and leans casually on the counter. "We should go straight to sex."

"No," Ichigo frowns.

"Why not? What, you want to have sex after dinner?"

"No, I don't want to have it at all," the smaller feline growls.

"You didn't want to last time, either, but you were screaming for more before the halfway point," the teal panther smirks haughtily.

"I said no."

"I'm the alpha here," Grimmjow growls lowly in irritation. "If I want to have sex I'll…"

"You'll what!" Ichigo snaps.

He's finally irritated enough to turn, brandishing the sharp knife to point directly at Grimmjow with murder in his amber orbs. Grimmjow quiets, looking between the knife and the intense fury within Ichigo's eyes. After a long moment, he just sighs and looks away.

"… I'll go take a cold bath," he mutters.

"That's what I thought," the Bali growls. "Go take care of your problem and I'll finish dinner."

Though he mumbles his protests, the panther doesn't dare to say anything more. He'll whine and play underhanded tricks later, but right now his dangerous little uke is armed. The simple fact that Ichigo's making dinner is a good sign, one that means the Bali is at least responding to his role of submissive. Within the hybrid species, submissive creatures that refuse their role are more apt to ignore everything to do with their mate and attempt numerous escapes. Ichigo is cooking and cleaning and listening on some level, which indicates he's content with his mate on some level.

"Here," Ichigo mutters as he drops a bowl of soup on the table. "Enjoy it."

"At least you can cook," Grimmjow teases.

"Shut up and eat!"

"… Why did they teach you that?" the panther wonders curiously. "I mean… Well… I really am curious, you know. What sort of things do the humans teach hybrids they consider pets? Why would they teach them?"

"We're… raised… to serve humans," Ichigo shrugs. "We learn anything and everything we need to know in order to please whatever master we're bought by. Each master has a different need they buy us for… we learn to cook, clean, fight, teach, protect… Just about everything. Because our minds take in more than a human, we can absorb far more knowledge and make much better servants."

"One hybrid for it all, huh?" Grimmjow mutters. "Don't they teach you about what you are? Things you'll feel as you grow? Your heat? Mating and breeding?"

"It's not necessary," Ichigo frowns. "I didn't learn that stuff because they weren't planning on breeding me. If my master chose to teach that to me in order to breed me, then I would learn… but the scientists could never bring themselves to breed me."

"Why? Your species is endangered! Almost extinct!" Grimmjow states in disbelief. "If you're the only Bali that can breed…"

"There are a few others, about ten I think," he shrugs. "Just… finish your soup, I don't want to talk anymore."

Grimmjow frowns at the command, however it's a minor thing and he overlooks it with ease. It's difficult to get used to a place like Hueco Mundo after growing in the human world designed for their pets, he learned that with Stark. The coyote was so whipped he'd sit straight at attention with the single sound of his name, so it's no surprise the human teachings have Ichigo so aggressive toward staying here. He was taught not to breed, yet Grimmjow sort of forced the issue and he liked it… something he was taught not to like unless told it was okay by his master. The panther shakes his head, hating the Shinigami just a little more at the glorious mind-fuck they've put his mate through.

When night falls, Ichigo doesn't want to go near Grimmjow, as he knows exactly what's going to happen once he does… he's going to be mounted. The lustful glances he's been getting since the end of dinner have told him that much, yet he's not about to give in without a fight. Grimmjow is already in bed, watching Ichigo pace the room curiously before finally speaking up.

"I got you something today," he says.

"… What?"

"I got you something."

"Why?" Ichigo wonders.

"You're my mate, why wouldn't I bring you something back?"

"… What is it?"

"You have to come over here to find out," the panther teases.

"How about you just tell me?"

Grimmjow shakes his head in the negative, his grin blossoming into a feral version that puts Ichigo on guard. If it's one thing he's never been able to control, it's his feline curiosity. He inches closer to the bed, Grimmjow beckoning him closer each time he stops. Finally, he's close enough and Grimmjow yanks him onto the bed and rolls over to pin him to the pillows. Ichigo swipes at Grimmjow's face, hissing vehemently when it's dodged and his wrist is captured.

"Give me a kiss and I'll give you your present."

"No! I don't want the damn thing now!"

"It's just one kiss."

"You're going to mount me again!"

"Well… yeah," the panther says. "Duh. But I want to give you your present first."

Ichigo thinks on it, his curiosity eating away merrily at his insides, and then leans up to leave a quick peck on Grimmjow's cheek. With a satisfied grin, Grimmjow reaches into the satchel he brought home with him.

"Here you go!"

Ichigo stares at the book curiously, catching a gold necklace tied around its middle, and takes into his hands. The book is one of Shakespeare, one of Ichigo's favorite authors, and the necklace has a beautiful pendant of a tiger hanging from it.

"… Thank you," Ichigo murmurs in awe. "I like them… a lot."

"Good, I'm glad," Grimmjow purrs.

He leans down and kisses his beta, soft and sweet enough to surprise the orangette. He's thoroughly shocked at the care with which Grimmjow is treating him, tender motions within a tender moment. Suddenly, however, that moment is over and he's flipped onto his stomach. Ichigo yowls in anger, swinging to try and hit his alpha and only getting Grimmjow more excited. With one good yank, the smaller male's pants are on the floor. Ichigo's protests are cut off when his face is buried into the pillows, the Bali turning his head to gasp for air as his hips are lifted.

"You know… I could get used to this," Grimmjow states as an afterthought.

Ichigo snarls at that, shifting to get good footing in and yelping in pain when Grimmjow's fangs are holding the scruff of his neck once more. This is about the part where he knows he doesn't have a prayer of escaping, so with an irritated huff… Ichigo stops fighting and scowls in fury at the wall as Grimmjow slides his straining arousal past his entrance. He moans when his prostate is hit on the first thrust, Grimmjow's hips working at that mind numbing pace that has Ichigo screaming in no time.

"Mm…"

Grimmjow chuckles at Ichigo's dazed comment, slowing his thrusts just to draw it out a little more. The warmth and pressure around him is driving him crazy, the panther groaning as Ichigo tightens around his member on and off. A sharp slam into the Bali draws his name moaned from pink lips, Grimmjow purring loudly in appreciation. Ichigo whimpers at the loss of pace the minute he realizes it's been lost, which is a few minutes more than it should've taken. He sets his hands flat on the pillows and kneads them, bracing himself and pushing his body back harshly on that member impaling him. He moans loudly, Grimmjow releasing his neck to groan and press his forehead between Ichigo's shoulder blades.

"Good god, Ichi," Grimmjow murmurs breathlessly.

"Go… faster," Ichigo growls pathetically. "I w-want… more."

With that grin taking over his face, Grimmjow gladly pistons in and out at the same pace he did the first time. Ichigo cries his name repetitively, pushing back onto the stiff erection driving into his prostate each time. Ichigo stiffens and sees white as he releases, face falling back into the pillows and breath taken in sharply when Grimmjow bites down on his collar again. Grimmjow moans into the flesh within his mouth, emptying himself in his mate and leaning heavily on the limp body beneath him. Finally, he lets go of Ichigo and pulls out. The orangette is snoring softly into the pillows, so he doesn't stop Grimmjow when the panther licks him clean. Once he's finished, Grimmjow curls his body into Ichigo's and drifts off to join his mate in slumber.

Ichigo wakes the next morning to hear Grimmjow cursing, the teen rubbing sleep from his drowsy eyes and looking around to locate his alpha. It's way too early in the morning to be bothering the cranky orangette, especially after the sex last night. Once more, his body and mind gave in when his teachings told him not to. Grimmjow hurries into the room, glancing at the furious and still sleep orangette glaring holes into him.

"Morning," he smirks.

"Don't wake me so early," Ichigo growls. "I hate the mornings!"

"Sorry, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "Have you seen my other sandal?"

"What the fuck do I look like? Your damn maid?" he snarls.

"No, you look like my mate."

"It's under the fucking bed," Ichigo hisses. "Now leave me the hell alone."

"You're so charming in the morning."

Ichigo growls again, the sound muffled by the pillow. With a laugh, Grimmjow curls his tail around Ichigo's affectionately. It pleases him when Ichigo's own tail unconsciously responds to the touch, the grin on his lips falling to a soft smile before he strokes Ichigo's orange locks with one hand. The orangette purrs in his sleep, nineteen years of human conditioning and teaching still unable to breach natural instinct.

"I'll be back soon, Kitten," he whispers before nuzzling Ichigo's furry ear. "Do you want anything when I come back?"

"… A day off," Ichigo mumbles into his pillow, still asleep and oblivious to the world.

Grimmjow nips the large tiger ear, licking the bite in apology before sparing a kiss to the top of Ichigo's head. Afterward, he pulls away and heads out. Shinigami have been sighted in the area and he needs to cut down their numbers.

Ichigo wakes to a ruckus outside, the hybrids running about and chattering in a mix of fear and hate and excitement. With a hiss, he decides he might as well get up. He stretches languidly, yawning widely before getting up and searching for clothes in Grimmjow's stuff. They're too big for him, but they fit well enough. The belt to the pants has to be tied tighter, the shirt slips off one of his shoulders, and he has to roll the pant legs… but it'll do for now. When he steps outside, his ears pick up the word 'Shinigami' and excitement rushes through him. His master has come for him, he just knows it! He makes his way through the crowds and out of the village run by Grimmjow, sniffing out his mate's most recent scent to get him through the maze of tunnels.

"At least something good came of him marking me," Ichigo huffs as he navigates the tunnels. "I'd never be able to pinpoint his scent unless he did."

"Going somewhere, little Bali?"

Ichigo yowls in surprise, his fur standing on end as he jumps a few inches off the ground. He turns quickly to lock eyes with Yorouchi, the dark skinned woman practically invisible within the darkness of the tunnel… all he can see are her eyes glowing in the pitch.

"Y-Yorouchi!"

"Hmm… I figured you'd try and run off the minute you heard," she smirks. "Which is why I've been waltzing around in Grimmjow's dirty clothes from yesterday…"

Now that Ichigo's eyes are picking out her form he can see that she is, indeed, wearing Grimmjow's clothes from yesterday. The scent on them is just as strong as it would be coming directly from his skin. Ichigo growls angrily as she pushes herself off the wall she's been leaning against.

"Not exactly my idea of a good time, but I don't want you getting hurt in the fight."

"Fight?"

"Yep! The raiders and more aggressive hybrids have headed out to drive the Shinigami away from our territory… Kisuke went with them, so I had nothing better to do than bug you."

"Joy."

"Let's go, Bali," she grins. "We can sit and chat while the boys are out! Have a little girl time, yeah?"

She slings an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, the underlying strength her lithe body possesses sending a shiver down his spine. With great reluctance, and the knowledge he's no closer to the exit than he was before, he follows her. With a bounce in her step, Yorouchi leads Ichigo back to Kisuke's village and over to their home. It's not a den as much as Grimmjow's is, holding a little more of a modern feel with it's wooden furniture and western bed. Yorouchi keeps Ichigo on a pile of pillows she keeps on the front porch, sitting next to and close to him so he can't get away.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" she wonders.

She reaches over and pulls a large slab from the wall of the house, following it with a bottle of sake and a couple cups. She hands one to Ichigo and pours them something to drink, however the orangette doesn't partake. The Shinigami never let him have alcohol, as it's not healthy enough for a pet. Ichigo just stares at it, catching Yorouchi's attention.

"Drink," she urges.

"I'm not allowed… It's bad for me."

"Like hell!" she snorts. "I've been drinking since I was fourteen and I'm perfectly healthy! A little bit won't kill you."

"But the humans said…"

"They want you to feel as much like a pet as possible," she scolds. "The more they control you the safer they feel, because your natural instincts won't kick in and make you bite the hand that feeds you! But there are no hands that feed us here, none but our own!"

"… I don't know…"

"We're free here, Bali," she states with a grin. "Shinigami want you to think there was no life before them, that you can't survive unless you follow their rules and their orders. Look around you! This is the life before them!"

Her hand waves dramatically before her, pointing out the village below them and the hybrids roaming about and working like humans. Ichigo lets his eyes widen at that realization, confusion beginning to overrule the loyalty he was bred to feel.

"We survived eons without the interference of humans, but the minute they stumbled upon our world… they destroyed us," she frowns. "You should be quite aware of that… Look how they've killed off your species, how they're denying you the right to breed and continue it just so they can look at a pure and ethereal creature untouched by any hands. You could draw forth the population of the Bali one more time, Ichigo! Here, in this territory, you can save your species and give them a fighting chance to thrive again!"

"… I'm just one pet," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "What can I do?"

"First off, you can stop calling yourself such a deeming word," the black cat hisses. "This is Hueco Mundo! There are no 'pets' here! Here, the submissive hybrids are bitches and we're damn proud of it!"

"… Really," the orangette mutters flatly.

"Hold your head up," Yorouchi growls as she jerks his head up. "But proud! You're a bitch and around here we rule the roost!"

"But the alphas…"

"They only think they're in charge," she scoffs. "Take Kisuke, for example. He'd be lost without me. I let him take care of everything around here, but I keep him on a schedule to make certain everything I want done is finished. You'll be the same way once you feel out Grimmjow a bit."

"I don't want to! I want to leave!"

"You're not safe out there, those Shinigami will kill you!"

"I can take care of myself."

"… Right… okay," she mutters rolling her eyes. "Well, the boys will back soon. It never takes them long to drive off those stupid Shinigami."

"What do you have against them?" the orangette inquires. "All this was before your time, wasn't it?"

Yorouchi is quiet for a bit, sipping her sake contemplatively. Ichigo isn't holding his breath for an answer, he honestly doesn't think it'll come. With Stark, he knows the other was only trying to warn him about the humans. He doesn't think Yorouchi will be that open… or anyone else for that matter.

"Kisuke and I used to belong to masters," she mutters with a haunted look in her eyes. "He was the first owned by our master, Aizen, but he got lonely and our master bought me to keep him company. I loved him, but Aizen eventually started paying me more attention. Little by little he kept Kisuke away from me and eventually he ordered me to have sex with no one but him. When I disobeyed, as I had already been marked by Kisuke… he raped me. Kisuke found out and got infuriated. He tried to explain our instincts to our master… He was never a violent Demon. Our master tried to kill him… we ran off and came here to start up these villages with other escapees. This is our safe haven, a place to be free and live the way we were meant to. We were never meant to be pets for humans, we're just as human as them… only better."

"… I'm sorry, Yorouchi."

"As nice as they seem at first, eventually they'll order you down. Don't let them."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grimmjow's arrival is heard echoing through the caverns… mainly, his infuriated roar. It startles Ichigo, the orangette spilling his sake down the front his shirt when he jumps. Yorouchi just looks up curiously, yet ignores the sound in favor of her alcohol. Kisuke roams over, eyes catching Ichigo's head of vibrant hair near his precious mate.

"There you are!" he grins. "Boy, Grimm-kitty's pissing a stream of venom! He's terrorizing the Espada looking for you, you should get home."

Ichigo frowns and moves to stand, but Yorouchi's hand immediately grabs his arm without looking and tugs him back down to the pillows. She finishes her drink, pouring another cup for them both before Kisuke sits beside her with a chuckle. He takes the cup from her hand and downs the clear liquid, the black feline stuttering indignantly as he leans in to kiss her. It isn't a few minutes later that Grimmjow stomps, fury and worry battling within his aura. The minute he sees Ichigo, the fury melts away and relief takes over. The vibrant haired Bali sips his drink and makes a face of distaste, so Kisuke takes his drink as well.

"Don't know what's good for him," Yorouchi sighs with a shake of her head. "Hey, Grimm-kitty! You should really leave stuff for Ichi to do, I found him wandering the tunnels looking for you."

"… What the hell are you doing in my clothes?" he frowns.

"Uh… I like the style," she murmurs into the cub she's stolen back with a blush.

"Well… don't fuck with my stuff anymore," Grimmjow mumbles. "It's freaky. Come on, Ichi, let's go home."

Ichigo's ear twitches in irritation, but he heaves a sigh and stands anyway. Grimmjow holds out an arm, wrapping it around Ichigo's shoulders once he's beside him. Ichigo's nose picks up the scent of blood, fear for the humans spiking through his well trained mind. With a glance at Grimmjow, he notes the other is favoring his left arm and side.

"Are you hurt?" he asks curiously.

"… It's fine," the teal panther states. "I'll call Szayel in to check it once I get you back to our den."

"But…"

"What were you doing in the tunnels, Ichigo," Grimmjow frowns. "Were you trying to run off?"

"I don't want to stay inside all the time, Grimmjow!" Ichigo whines. "And my master was here to get me, I wanted to see him."

"Your master wasn't there, Ichigo," the panther growls. "Your master never comes to Hueco Mundo for any reason! The majority of the ex-pets here were pets of his family and their Shinigami friends, ones that would give the teeth in their mouths to take them out."

"No… that's not…"

"It's true, Ichigo!" he sighs. "Byakuya Kuchiki is one of thirteen very important Shinigami, those thirteen are responsible for the enslavement of Demons! They may not be the original Shinigami that stumbled upon the old civilization, but they work for one of the original men that did!"

"… I don't understand," Ichigo huffs. "He's not a bad person…"

"Like hell he isn't!"

"He bought me to take care of his sister…"

"Ichigo! That's always how it starts out, can't you see that? They want to do something good for us, I know they do, but they always turn out to be worse than they intend to. Even with your own species, they try so hard to bring it back… but do you really think it's for you? For the Bali hybrids? No! It's for them! That neat little trick you have that they engineered? The one that loosens you and keeps you from injury during rough sex? That was for them! They don't care about you, they just want to fuck you and own you like all the submissive Bali before you!"

"Like you do!" Ichigo hisses. "They would treat me no different than you!"

"I treat you a thousand times better then they would!" the panther shouts.

They're in the village now, next to the garden, and everyone is staring in shock. Nelliel and Hallibel are curled up around Stark, basking in the sunlight from above when their attention is caught. Nnoitra is arguing with Szayel, who's trying to patch a cut on his leg, and Ulquiorra is watching a pretty strawberry blonde fox as she watches a few children play. All of the Espada are staring at the two arguing Demons, ready to intervene should the two felines get into a fight.

"Are you not happy here? Don't I take good enough care of you?" Grimmjow growls. "You haven't complained yet, you've been playing the happy submissive so far! I care about you Ichigo, I love you! Those Shinigami don't love you, you're a pet to them… a tool! Something to take care of their every need, whether you want to or not!"

"I just want to go home!" Ichigo cries. "Everything is too different here!"

Grimmjow sighs, running a hand through his hair as he glances away from the upset Bali. Ichigo is fighting hard not to cry, trying to look more tough than he's feeling, but a few tears escape his eyes anyway. The panther really doesn't know what to do or say to make Ichigo happier, as he's never been very good at comforting, but he tries anyway. He pulls Ichigo against him and holds him tight, wrapping his tail around Ichigo's.

"Calm down, Ichi," he murmurs. "Please calm down. I'm sorry, I'm really trying hard. This is where you belong, Ichigo… with me. I just want to keep you safe and the Shinigami are going to hurt you."

"You don't know that!"

"Please stop trying to run off," Grimmjow sighs as he tightens his hold. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

The comment, though quiet and soft, warms Ichigo. The young Bali is confused, but standing within the embrace of his alpha makes everything else seem trivial. If Grimmjow doesn't want him running off, Ichigo won't run off anymore… anything to please his alpha. The teal panther leads Ichigo back to the den, glaring at the shocked looks on the Espadas' faces. He never tells anyone he loves them, never marks them as his mate like he has Ichigo, so it comes as a surprise to the others. Once they're safe within the den, Ichigo moves to start dinner and Grimmjow leans out to call Szayel over. As the pink haired snake Demon disinfects and bandages Grimmjow's injury, Ichigo watches tentatively.

"I just don't know what to do, Szayel," he sighs. "I thought he'd like it better here."

"Not every Demon can be set back in the wild, Grimmjow," the snake offers. "Some are just too dependant on the Shinigami… he might be one of them."

"No, I can see the wild in his eyes… his heart isn't in their teachings, just his mind."

"Perhaps he needs to learn the hard way…"

"I'm not giving him to the Shinigami!" the panther snarls. "He's my mate, I'll protect him until my last breath!"

"He doesn't want to be protected, Grimmjow."

"… I know, but… it would just kill me if he got hurt and I could've prevented it."

Ichigo frowns, wondering why the panther would feel so connected to him when they've only just met. He, himself, can feel a strong attraction to the alpha feline… but he was taught against that. He should only be mating with the hybrid his master chooses for him, or his master depending on what they choose. It's not his choice in who he mates with… but being with Grimmjow feels so right, so natural.

"Grimmjow, is Szayel staying for dinner?" he asks quietly as he walks in.

"No, I'm just leaving," the pink haired Demon smiles. "Don't irritate your injuries, Grimmjow. I'm not coming back here everyday to bandage them again because of your carelessness. Ichigo, you know how to put fresh bandages on?"

"Of course. I had to learn that in case…"

"Good," Szayel intervenes quickly. "That will come in very handy. Please change the bandages and wash the wound three times a day. If there are signs of infection, please come get me. I live in the den beside the waterfall."

"Okay," the orangette smiles softly. "I'll take good care of him."

"Thanks, Szayel."

The pink haired Demon nods and picks up his things, strolling out of the den and heading home. Ichigo looks to his mate, the teal panther poking at the clean white gauze in irritation. His Bali kneels on the floor, leaning his arms on Grimmjow's knees and gazing up at him.

"How did it happen?"

"… A few Shinigami tried to capture me," he sighs. "I managed to avoid the tranquilizers, but the net they used was wicked. They shot it from guns, the metal barbs that dig into the ground caught my arm and side when I dodged."

"Why are they trying to catch you?"

"Wild Demons have become very popular pets," he frowns. "Those that were never raised by a human hand are a challenge, so the wilder they are the greater the challenge… and the more revered the one that manages to tame them. The Shinigami have been watching me for about three months now, but they've finally decided to move in for a capture."

"… Will they ever catch you?"

"No," the panther scoffs. "They're not that smart. So, what's for dinner?"

"Fish," Ichigo grins. "And steamed vegetables."

Grimmjow hums, pulling Ichigo up to kiss him before they head to the kitchen. The little Bali is worried about Grimmjow, but that's not unusual for him. He's always been extremely loyal and Grimmjow is his mate now, which makes him the most important person in his life… with or without a master, instinct still rules Demons. He can fight it all he wants, but in the end he belongs to Grimmjow. If the Shinigami manage to catch his aggressive mate, he doesn't know what he'd do.

"This is really good, Ichigo," Grimmjow states.

The vibrant haired Bali has been staring at him as they ate, unnerving him as those faraway amber pools seem to look straight through him. Ichigo jerks a bit at the sound of his voice, blushing brightly as he mumbles a 'thank you' and goes back to eating. After dinner is cleaned up, the dishes set out to dry after a good washing, Ichigo finds Grimmjow in the bathroom tugging on his bandages.

"Stop!" he frowns. "You'll reopen your wound."

"I wanna take a bath," Grimmjow grumbles. "I can't clean my wound with all this shit on it!"

Ichigo sighs with a roll of his eyes, moving closer to the panther and batting his hands out of his way. Grimmjow is only in his boxers, the two standing at the side of the in ground spring as the smaller male carefully unravels the gauze from his torso and upper arm. The wound is a nasty red, coated with dry blood and drawing a growl of anger from the Bali. He traces his fingers over the scabbing lightly, eyes narrowed in a scowl before Grimmjow is moving again. He drops his boxers, Ichigo's amber eyes widening in shock as his face turns pink. As he's shocked into stillness, Grimmjow grabs him into his arms and drops him in the bath fully clothed.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo snarls. "I don't need a damn bath!"

"But I do," he smirks. "And you promised to take care of my injury, remember?"

"Just don't… touch me," Ichigo mutters.

"I promise, I won't jump you," Grimmjow sighs. "You asked for the day off and I'm fully intent on giving you that."

"… When did I..?"

"Don't worry about it, you were half asleep."

Grimmjow sinks down into the water with a hiss when it hits his injury, his cyan orbs watching languidly as Ichigo pulls his sopping clothes off his slender frame and tosses them on the floor. The irritated feline moves over to his alpha, sitting beside him and allowing the brief nuzzle to his neck… but as soon as fingers ghost over his thigh he's hissing in warning. Grimmjow backs off reluctantly, taking in Ichigo's flattened ears and growl, and leans back to allow the Bali more access to his injuries. Ichigo straddles his legs as they sit in the spring, well away from the panther's member just in case he gets any ideas.

"You need to be more careful," Ichigo frowns. "What would happen if you didn't make it back? What am I supposed to do then?"

"Don't worry, it's not gonna happen," the panther scoffs arrogantly. "Ouch! What the fuck?"

Ichigo removes his hand where he pinched his alpha's injury rather harshly, glaring furiously at the shocked male. Those hands makes fists that are promptly set on his slim hips, his body language obviously none too happy with his mate.

"Don't be so cocky, dumb ass!" he growls. "That'll only make it more likely to happen if you're not careful!"

"I'm careful!" Grimmjow states. "No need to be so fucking brutal!"

The orangette looks down, gently washing the dried blood from Grimmjow's side. He's quiet for a long time, a shadow hiding his amber eyes from the teal panther's inquisitive orbs of cyan. It takes a long while, but soon the smaller male says something that has Grimmjow both spinning in complete and utter stupefaction and floating on cloud nine at the same time.

"… I… I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Ichigo murmurs.

"… Kitten," Grimmjow breathes. "I promise I'll be more careful, okay?"

The Bali Demon gives him a tiny smirk, purring as he leans his forehead against a hard chest. Grimmjow's unharmed arm hooks around his beta's waist and eases him closer, the orangette forced to straddle his lap. Ichigo moves his arms to lay around Grimmjow's neck, reluctant to allow the panther so keep him close enough to take advantage of again. Grimmjow purrs, lifting his mate's chin so he can kiss him.

"I love you," Grimmjow smiles. "You know that, right?"

"… I… can feel it," Ichigo says hesitantly. "But… I'm not supposed to have a mate. Not unless my master tells me I can."

"There are no masters here, Ichigo," the panther sighs exasperatedly. "We are our own masters, we choose what we want and what we do. You have to make your own decisions now, no Shinigami will tell you what to do here."

"But it's so hard," Ichigo admits. "I'm used to being told what to do and punished when I do what I want or don't listen…"

"Stark had the same problem," Grimmjow says. "Maybe he can help you out. I'll have him spend tomorrow with you while I…"

"You're not going out there again, are you?" the orangette panics. "You're still hurt! You should wait until you're healed!"

"I can handle it, Kitten," he frowns. "I've done it before, it's not that bad…

Ichigo's fist slams into Grimmjow's side, the orangette not even moving his forehead from Grimmjow's chest. The panther sucks in a breath as his eyes go wide, biting his lip to keep from yelping in pain.

"Goddamnit, Ichi! What the fuck did you hit me for!"

"They'll do worse," he growls lowly. "If I could hurt you with that, imagine how badly you'll be distracted when they land a stronger hit! You're not going out there until you're healed, that's final! Alpha or not, I won't let you!"

"… All right, I won't go."

"Thank you."

Grimmjow sighs, nipping his mate's ear to show his irritation and kissing the top of his head. They sit in the water a little longer, the two washing each other languidly before the younger Bali crawls out of the water to dry off. He wraps his own towel around his hips tightly, sitting on the floor and beckoning the other to join him. Once Grimmjow in sitting down, Ichigo sits on his bare lap and carefully dries the wound on his side before the one on his arm.

"I have to wrap them again," he says quietly. "Come on, I'll get the stuff and you go wait on the bed."

He nods and helps the small tiger to his feet, getting up afterward and heading to the room while Ichigo pulls out a first aid kit from beneath the sink… a hollowed out stone in a counter jutting from the wall with openings beneath for storing things. He heads into the room, thankful for the fact the panther has the sheets wrapped around his waist. He climbs in be and starts with Grimmjow's upper arm.

"Ouch," he hisses.

"I'm sorry, but I have to make sure it won't come loose."

Grimmjow's free hand reaches up and gently slips through orange locks, caressing a tan cheek as Ichigo purrs in response. Once he's done bandaging the other feline, Grimmjow pulls him down to curl up with him on the bed. It's at this point Ichigo is reminded of his nakedness.

"Grimmjow, we need to get dressed."

"What for?" the panther snorts in humor. "I'm perfectly comfortable just like this."

"… That reminds me, where am I supposed to find new clothes?" Ichigo wonders and he's pulled beneath the sheet for Grimmjow to cuddle with. "I can't keep wearing your clothes, they're too big, and I only have one of my own."

"Hmm… I'll tell Nelliel," he murmurs sleepily. "She'll help you out. Go to sleep now."

"Fine… lazy feline," Ichigo grumbles.

He snuggles against his mate's side, curling tightly against him as he slowly drift off. A small smile touches Ichigo's lips at the intense feeling of safety he gets from the warmth of his alpha. He doesn't understand how the humans could think something like this could be wrong, he's never felt anything more right. He purrs as he falls asleep, his mate's body of tight muscle curled around him protectively.

A loud bang wakes Ichigo the next morning, Grimmjow still curled around him and asleep. The bang sounds again and Ichigo's ear twitches curiously as he picks up his head, his ears swiveling around to pick up an additional sounds.

"Shut up, jackass," someone unfamiliar hisses. "You know who lives here don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm not trying to make so much noise."

"Let's just grab the jewels and go, we need to make tracks before he gets up."

Ichigo slips from the bed, pulling on a pair of Grimmjow's pants and strolling out to see what's going on. In the back of the living room, where he's seen a rather heavy safe beneath various silks and trinkets, two hyenas crouch on the floor. The one is trying his hardest to break the safe open, the other searching their bag and pulling out a stethoscope.

"Shove over, let me unlock it."

"I don't think you should do that," Ichigo offers. "Grimmjow doesn't seem like a very forgiving Demon."

The two gasp and turn to look at him, the orangette's small frame leaning against the doorway as he smirks at them. Obviously, a 5'1" Bali Demon isn't as intimidating as a 6'1" panther with a temper that easily outmatches any aggressive animal… but he packs more bite than he does bark.

"Well… ain't you a pretty thing," the smaller hyena grins. "Forget the jewels, let's just take this one."

"Oh, that's an even better idea than steal from his vault," Ichigo snorts derisively. "Stealing from his bed."

The larger male growls, getting to his feet and leaping for Ichigo. The Bali Demon ducks a punch, sending one of his own straight into the larger male's gut. With a grunt of pain, the large hyena steps away and Ichigo clips his jaw with a roundhouse. He's turning on his heels quickly as he leans away from another punch from the second hyena Demon, hitting a kick away before back flipping a little further out of reach.

"Get over here you little shit!"

"No thanks, I'm having way too much fun," the orangette grins.

He laughs as he dodges another kick, leaping over the stand against the wall. He turns in mid-step, skidding along the floor before shooting his foot forward. The heel kick is brutal, landing a powerful hit to the hyena's sternum and stealing his breath. As the larger Demon shuffles to his feet, a voice sends a shiver of fear through all three of them.

"What the fuck is going on!" Grimmjow hisses irately. "Are you seriously that stupid that you would wake me up this early in the fucking morning!"

"… I'm sorry," Ichigo murmurs.

"Not you," the panther sighs in exasperation. "You're my mate, you're the only one allowed to wake me up in the morning… well… preferably if sex is involved… or an emergency…"

"They were trying to steal your things, but I was handling it just fine," Ichigo huffs. "Go back to sleep."

"Well, now I'm awake!"

The hyenas are slowly inching for the exit, yet a vicious snarl from Grimmjow has them stilled in their tracks. He eyes his mate a moment, and then points to the bedroom roughly. Ichigo, hisses at that.

"I hope that's not supposed to be your idea of telling me what to do," he growls out. "Because I'm not a canine. If you want me to do something, just ask. Don't fucking point with wordless commands you expect me to follow."

"Ichigo, go back to bed," Grimmjow growls.

"… That wasn't so hard, was it?" he mutters huffily as he stomps past. "Stupid panther, thinks he's so perfect. Treating me like a worthless…"

He stops himself, his face paling as horror crosses his eyes at what he was about to say. A 'worthless pet'… but that's exactly what he is. Maybe not worthless, he cost a shit load of money, but that's what he is. The humans probably thought that much about him as well from the way people talk about them here, probably just saw him as nothing more than a shiny trinket to gaze at… to touch. Grimmjow seems to notice Ichigo's inner turmoil, sending a baleful glare at the two hyena hybrids before viciously throwing them out of his den and returning to hold his mate.

"You're not worthless, Ichigo," he says as he nuzzles the other's ear. "I love you, I would never think that of you. You're not my pet, you're my mate… I just want to keep you safe."

"… I know," he murmurs. "I just… It's still early. We should go back to bed."

"Ichigo, please, talk to me."

"… I didn't mean anything did I? I meant nothing to my master… he's going to leave me here and move on, isn't he?"

"Shinigami don't care, Kitten. The only thing in the world we can count on is our own kind, we look after our own."

"I never liked their rules, you know… I never liked their lessons, their punishments, the way they always looked at me," he mutters bitterly. "But they were my masters, I had to do as I was told… I had to be a good little pet."

"This is your home now, the only one you have to please is yourself… and me, but that's just because I'm your mate," he adds quickly.

"Grimm… I'll try really hard, okay?" Ichigo offers. "I just… don't know if I can do it."

"Sure you can, Kitten," he chuckles deeply. "I have the utmost confidence in your stubbornness. You were born with more wild in your blood than most of their perfect pets, you'll break their hold."

"You'll help me?"

"Every chance I get! And now is a perfect chance," he grins feral. "I'm awake, you're awake, the bed is still warm…"

"Not like that!" Ichigo yells in a panic.

He bolts into the bedroom, amber eyes wide as he stops to search for an escape route. He would've taken the front door, but Grimmjow was standing between the door and himself. Grimmjow is on the hunt now, his libido singing in excitement as he stalks closer to his mate. Ichigo goes to bolt for the bathroom, but before he gets the chance the teal panther crouches and leaps. The two land heavily upon the bed, Ichigo cursing and praying he gets away this time. They bounce on the mattress and pillows, the angle at which they move throwing them to the floor where Grimmjow's laughter fills the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ichigo shivers, reaching about himself sleepily for warmth and finding it. He pulls that warmth closer to him, sighing as bare skin slides across his own and purring when strong arms wrap around him. After a moment, he comes back to himself and grumbles before sliding from Grimmjow's hold. Grimmjow mutters in his sleep, pulling Ichigo's pillow close to him and curling around it as he breaths in his mate's scent. Ichigo rolls his eyes, a small smirk touching his lips as he heads into the bathroom. As he retreats, Grimmjow opens one cyan orb to watch his progress. When the orangette is in the bathroom, blissfully unaware of Grimmjow's wakeful state, the teal panther slides out of bed and creeps to the bathroom. Ichigo is just standing at the edge of the tub, his tan skin unhindered by clothing as he tests the hot spring. Once more using the steam as cover, Grimmjow leaps.

"God damn it!" Ichigo screams as they're both hurled into the water.

They surface, Grimmjow's jaws already attached to Ichigo's neck as he enters his uke. With a huff, Ichigo lays against the edge of the spring and scowls at the wall across from him. If he knew Grimmjow would be jumping him all day, he would've begged him to leave on another mission. He moans and tucks his face in in his arms as his prostate is hit, the orangette purring as Grimmjow moves in and out of his entrance.

"Mm…"

"G-Grimm," Ichigo gasps. "Hah… Ah! Fuck!"

Grimmjow chuckles at his outburst, slamming into the smaller male roughly before slowing his pace and speeding back up. Ichigo whines, pushing back against him before glancing back with dazed amber orbs. His ears are laying flat against his skull, his tail slithering around in a desperate search for Grimmjow's. Once his long striped tail touches the panther's, he curls it around his alpha's intimately.

"Grimm… please," Ichigo whimpers.

Grimmjow growls, not ready to come undone quite yet. He changes his angle a bit, hoping to strike that spot more fully, and Ichigo screams. His black claws scratch at the floor, leaving angry gashes and white streaks along the rock as he tries to fight the need to release until his mate decides it's time. Grimmjow's ear twitches at the sound of footsteps at his front door, thrusting harder into Ichigo to make him yowl in pleasure. Those footsteps hesitate and then walk away, a grin spreading around the flesh in his mouth as he takes pity on his mate. Ichigo is near tears when Grimmjow finally stops playing with him, the panther stroking his aching arousal once before he almost passes out at his release. His entire body stiffens, shudders, and then falls completely limp. Grimmjow fills him with a possessive growl, letting go of his neck and quickly picking him out of the water so he won't drown.

"You know," Ichigo pants out. "There's such a thing… as asking."

"Yeah, but that's no fun," Grimmjow grins. "Besides, I like the look on your face when I jump you!"

"… Ass," Ichigo mutters.

Grimmjow chuckles at that, waiting for his mate to catch his breath before pulling him back into the water. Ichigo groans as Grimmjow sets him on his lap, washing him up as he tries to act upset with him. Once he's clean, he nips his ear and pushes him up before patting his ass.

"Go get dressed," he states.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Throw on something of mine and Nelliel will take you shopping later."

"… Fine."

Ichigo hurries back to the bedroom with a slight limp, sending Grimmjow one last scowl before he's out of sight. The teal panther laughs at his mate, entertained to say the least in Ichigo's attempt at rebellion. He tries so hard, but Grimmjow can see straight through him. He washes up and gets out, slinking over to his mate and wrapping him in his arms. Ichigo pouts, expecting another round, and Grimmjow nips his ear before nuzzling his neck.

"Mine," he murmurs.

"That's not fair!" Ichigo growls. "Why do you get to be so possessive!"

"Because I'm the alpha and you're not," Grimmjow grins.

"… I don't like being called yours!"

"… Okay," Grimmjow states.

"… Wait… okay?" the orangette asks in confusion.

"Yep."

Grimmjow pulls on a pair of pants, his little Bali already dressed, and they head outside to find stark. Hallibel is walking past with Nelliel and the curvaceous strawberry-blonde Ulquiorra was flirting with. Without a second thought, Grimmjow wraps his arms around the unknown female and nuzzles her neck.

"Mine," Grimmjow purrs.

Ichigo's eyes widen with a mix of disbelief and jealousy, the female's face lighting up as she shies beneath the teal panther's touch. With a furious hiss, Ichigo pushes her away and swipes black claws at her for good measure. Nelliel and Hallibel roll their eyes, pulling the stunned female away.

"Come on, Orihime," Nell sighs. "Grimmjow's being mischievous again."

Huddled within Grimmjow's arms after pushing the other beta away, Ichigo glares malevolently at his alpha. His ears are pressed flat, his tail fluffed out, and amber orbs shine with murderous intent.

"So… mine?" Grimmjow wonders teasingly.

"Shut up," Ichigo mutters.

"I want to hear it!" he practically sings.

"… Yes, now shut up," the orangette huffs.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's go find Stark."

He walks on, yanking Ichigo after him by his wrist as the other pouts. The teal panther is mentally celebrating his personal victory, ignoring the complaints of the smaller feline hybrid. Pretty soon, Ichigo decides it's useless to waste his breath and quiets down.

"Hey, Stark!" Grimmjow calls. "I need you to watch Ichigo today, okay?"

"Why?" the brunette yawns.

"You were the worst of the pets to clean of the mind wash, you should be able to help him better than anyone!"

"… I suppose I could try," he sighs. "After my nap!"

"You just woke up, damn it!" Grimmjow snarls.

"Yeah, but that was from my morning nap… this is my mid-morning one."

"If anything happens to him when you should be watching him, I'll fuck you up worse than any Shinigami could possibly manage!"

"… When you put it that way…"

Grimmjow pushes Ichigo carefully to stand before him, tugging at his ear playfully with his teeth before purring. Ichigo answers him with a purr, but tries his hardest to look away in a huff. Unfortunately, that damn purr won't cooperate with him!

"I'll see you later, Kitten!" Grimmjow grins. "It's probably best I'm not around to mess with your progress."

"… Okay."

Grimmjow walks off, joining Nnoitra and Szayel before draping his arms around their shoulders and leading them away. Ichigo looks down at Stark, the brunette not even attempting to stand from his spot. After a moment, he sighs and flops down on the ground beside the lounging coyote.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, heads out with Nnoitra and a few others. The Shinigami are back hunting wild Demons, forcing them to come out of hiding lest their new home be discovered. Grimmjow and Nnoitra are sneaking up from behind, Kensei and Mashiro keeping them busy in the front with Hiyori and Shinji. Nnoitra breaks into a sprint, Grimmjow bolting forward with unbelievable grace. The Shinigami gasp, scrambling to meet the unexpected strike. The panther snarls as he leaps, claws itching to tear through flesh and mouth salivating as it anticipates blood. Just as he's about to maul a red headed Shinigami covered in tribal tattoos, he gasps at the feel of a dart sinking into his neck. His vision blurs, those cyan orbs turning to take in a man with long black hair and stern eyes. Stumbling, Grimmjow finally falls to the sand for the redhead to contain.

"Fall back!"

Shinji's voice barely gets through his drug-fogged mind, the panther praying the Shinigami fail to find their new home… and the small Bali tucked away there. He could kick himself for not listening to Ichigo now, though he'd never admit in a million years the beta was right. The raven haired Shinigami steps up to his limp form, the redhead clasping a collar around his neck and cuffing his wrists behind his back.

"Is this the one, Renji?" the raven wonders.

"Yes, sir," Renji nods. "This is the panther everyone keeps talking about… the wild born one. Never saw a cage in his life."

"And would he know where my Bali went?"

"Perhaps. From what I've heard of the rumors, they've all gathered in a couple new villages beneath the sand out here," the redhead shrugs. "If he's a wild born, I'm positive he'd be living in one of them."

"Good. Send a few of my soldiers to follow the ones that escaped. I spent a lot of money on that Bali and I intend to retrieve it."

"Sir."

"As for you… You'll be an interesting conquest," the man states monotonously. "No one has ever tamed a wild born panther before."

Grimmjow snarls as he blacks out, the malice laced within it telling Byakuya Kuchiki this one will be more than a handful. The ghost of a smirk touches his lips at the thought, the raven haired Shinigami more than willing to sport a few injuries if it means taming the most untamable Demon. He motions to a few others, the group roaming over and hefting the muscular panther into a cage for transport.

Ichigo is napping with Stark when the others hurry in, the brunette stating he wanted to start with teaching the Bali how to relax. The meditation soon turned into them both snoozing beneath the sunlight. When Nnoitra and the others rush in to find the sniper, they immediately skid to a stop upon the sight of Ichigo sleeping beside him. As much as they need Stark's help, they really don't want to piss off Grimmjow's little mate. They look between one another, Mashiro quickly bouncing over and waking the Bali.

"Ichi!" she grins. "Let's go shopping."

"But… Grimm said Nell was gonna take me," he murmurs sleepily.

"She's busy, I'll take you!"

"… I guess that's fine."

She grabs his arm and yanks him after her, sending a meaningful look to the others. Nnoitra kicks Stark, the coyote snorting as he's rudely woken. They relay everything that's gone on, unaware that Ichigo's hearing is far better than they give it credit for. His ear flicks, swerving around to take in their murmurs, and then he's stock still. Mashiro turns at his sudden stop, curiosity crossing her features.

"Grimmjow… what?" Ichigo growls out in fury.

"Now, Ichigo, don't get upset," Kensei states.

As the only tiger in the immediately area, he feels its his job to press dominance while Grimmjow is away. Technically, they're of the same family and Ichigo is more likely to listen to him than the others. Unfortunately… Ichigo didn't get that memo. The second Kensei lays a hand on him, the orangette is attacking. Scratching, biting, hissing, yowling for all he's worth… Ichigo is about to give them hell. He leaves them groaning and hissing in pain, the little Bali going through them like a tornado through a town before he's bolting for the exit. Yorouchi is there, innocently looking for an update on the mission, and Ichigo plows right through her.

"Kisuke!" she screams. "Runaway Bali!"

Before he can touch the next tunnel, he's tackled from the side. The blonde feline sits on top of him, holding his wrists so he can't scratch him. Ichigo kicks and fights the other's grip, getting more frustrated as he gets nowhere.

"Let me go! Grimmjow is in trouble!" he screams.

"Stop," Kisuke frowns. "You need to calm down. Getting worked up won't help him."

A clank from the maze of tunnels has them stilling, Kisuke looking up and Ichigo tilting his head until the hallway is upside down to him. A voice hisses a whisper, a few others replying as footsteps near them.

"Uh-oh," Kisuke murmurs. "Oi! Chameleon!"

Yorouchi gasps, darting down the tunnel to her own village as Kisuke grips Ichigo's wrist and pulls him into Grimmjow's. He watches as large boulders are pushed into the openings, masking the entrances before he and Kisuke are near. The blonde feline squeezes through, yelping when Ichigo bites his hand. He tries to turn around to get the Bali back, yet the orangette jumps backward and the boulder is pushed into place. Ichigo turns and runs further down the tunnels, leading the Shinigami away from the concealed entrances. He can smell fresh air as he goes, hoping to lead them through and convey the illusion of a fox hunt… creating several tracks and false routes to throw them off. They follow, Ichigo leaping through the opening and running off into the desert. He's almost past the next dune when he hears a poof and a twang, a metal net flinging itself around him and knocking him to the ground.

"Got it!"

The bald man that caught him hurries over, reaching for the orangette and getting a foot in the face. The furious little Bali can already feel the bruise beginning on his skin, the metal net having hit against him harshly. The red head, Renji, notices exactly what's been caught and pulls the others away.

"Byakuya!" he calls. "I think I found your little Bali!"

Ichigo stills at that, head tilting to the side as his ears perk up and amber eyes look around. A tall man with long raven hair walks over, every step fluid and graceful. He looks down at Ichigo, face expressionless and thoughtful.

"Your name, Bali," he states.

"… Ichigo," he murmurs.

"This is my pet," Byakuya remarks. "Don't worry, Bali, you'll be home soon. Come, we're leaving. I've found what I want."

He pulls the net from around Ichigo's smaller frame, inspecting the red marks along his tan skin before patting his head and beckoning the Bali to follow. Ichigo doesn't want to, he wants to find Grimmjow and make sure he's okay, but the trained part of him goes anyway. They come up to the truck Grimmjow lies in, Ichigo climbing into the back and crawling alongside the cage to sit as close to the teal panther as he can.

"No, Bali," Byakuya reprimands. "That creature is beneath you. You will sit up front with me."

Ichigo looks between the raven and the panther, whimpering at his inner dispute and tugging at his own tail as he debates what to do next. Grimmjow is his mate, he belongs with him, should never leave his side… but Byakuya is his master and he was raised to follow every order given him, no matter what it is.

"Awe, let him stay," Renji grins. "It's not like he can open the cage. Besides, maybe that was one of his friends."

"Demons don't have friends," Byakuya huffs. "They are born to follow their masters' orders, nothing more."

"I'm an _expert _on training and studying Demons," the redhead frowns. "You _know _that… that's why you hired me. I'm telling you right now, Demons are _hardly _different from humans. They have relationships, Byakuya. They have friends, families, and enemies."

"I don't wish to listen to your idealisms," the man grumbles.

"Oi! Might I remind you that you _sleep _with these idealisms!" Renji snaps. "Unlike betas like your Bali here, I have the right to put your ass on the couch!"

"… Fine, he can stay in the back."

"That's what I thought!"

Ichigo watches the redhead and his master climb into the front of the truck, curling up into a little ball beside the cage bars afterward. He was excited the moment he was told he had been bought, he was thrilled when he took that first trip into Hueco Mundo… now he's terrified. The only solace he has at the moment, is the fact that his alpha is right there with him.

Grimmjow groans and attempts to maneuver himself into a sitting position, trying to shake off the drug and regain a bit of awareness. The gates to a huge city are coming up fast, the teal panther growling low at the thought of where he's going. This is the place Kisuke and Yorouchi escaped from, the place they swore to never go back to for any reason… this is the place he saved his beta from coming to. At the thought of his beta, he sighs and catches the familiar scent of Ichigo. Glancing to the side, he has to do a double take before cursing. Ichigo is lying right beside his cage, sleeping as though he's not in a truck heading for Seireitei… for enslavement.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?" he snaps.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs as he wakes. "You're awake! Oh good, I was getting nervous when you didn't wake the first half of the trip."

"Answer me, damn it!"

"I was afraid for you," he murmurs. "I came to stay with you, so you don't have to go through this alone! We belong together, you know. I'll get you out, I promise!"

"… Why the fuck did I have to pick the most loyal and idealistic mate there could possibly be?" he growls out. "Wait… why didn't the others stop you from following me?"

"Um… they tried," Ichigo blushes. "I sort of… kind of… beat them all up."

"Something tells me that's not the only thing that happened."

"Kisuke stopped me, but the humans were coming down the maze of tunnels. He tried to pull me back into our village, but I bit his hand and slipped away just at the entrance was closed," Ichigo admits. "I led them away, though. They don't know about the location of the villages, they just think it was a false trail."

"… You did good, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "Come here."

Renji glances back to check on the two just as Ichigo presses against the bars, letting Grimmjow tug playfully on his ear before licking his cheek. The redhead frowns, but says nothing. He knows Byakuya wasn't planning on mating the little Bali once he had him, was most likely going to wait a few years before fining another Bali to mate him to, but Renji is the first to believe the Demon should choose for themselves. The redhead is an idealist, starting up the first small group trying to get freedom for the Demons. He knows Byakuya buys many Demons, however the other never uses them like most do. The raven is highly against serious punishment befitting criminals used on Demons and he absolutely loathes hearing of masters having sex with unwilling pets. Byakuya does his part in keeping the hybrids he can safe, but Renji is intent on freeing them all.

"What were you looking at, Renji?" Byakuya asks quietly.

"Just checking on them."

"And?"

"They're doing okay… They really like each other," he murmurs.

The raven haired male frowns, yet doesn't answer. He glances back to see Ichigo reaching into the cage, his heart skipping a beat at the glare on the panther's face, and then Ichigo is grinning and swiping playfully at his 'friend'.

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo purrs. "You know you're happy to see me! Come on, admit it!"

"I'm pissed!" Grimmjow growls.

Ichigo continues to swat at him, trying his hardest to touch his mate. Grimmjow is staying out of reach just to be an ass, glaring as hard as possible at his little Bali mate. The action is only proving to piss Ichigo off more, the happy features quickly turning sour as he starts growling in place of his purr.

"You stupid ass!" Ichigo snarls. "I just wanted to be with you! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"You didn't want to be with me before!"

"You weren't captured before!"

"You make absolutely no sense!" Grimmjow hisses. "I tried to make you happy back at the village, what the hell changed?"

"I don't know!" Ichigo snaps. "This whole thing is confusing to me! I was told not to do half the things you made me like doing!"

"Here's a thought," Grimmjow says sarcastically. "Why don't you try thinking for yourself once in awhile?"

"Don't be mean to me, or I'll leave your ass here!"

"I wish you would! Then I'd be certain you were okay!"

By this time, Byakuya is fearing for his pet's life. The two are close to strangling one another through the cage bars, the only thing between them being the fact the panther won't go near his Bali. He signals for Renji to stop, the redhead slowing down before hitting the brake. When the truck stops, Grimmjow is ready to pounce on his mate… and not for the normal reason. The slamming of the truck doors doesn't even phase them, the two continuing with their ranting until Byakuya finally silences Ichigo.

"Bali!" he states sharply. "Get in the truck."

"…"

"Don't listen to that pompous ass," Grimmjow growls. "Stay put."

Ichigo looks between them, head spinning with new and old teachings at war. On one hand, he should do as his master orders him. On the other, Grimmjow doesn't appreciate taking 'no' as an answer.

"Bali," Byakuya says in warning.

"Ichi," Grimmjow growls out in the same tone.

The orangette whimpers, his headache growing as the two level him with stern glares. Ichigo does the only thing he can think of, curling into a ball in the back of the truck and covering his head with his arms. His tail is tucked tightly around him, his ears flat as he grits his teeth, and Renji recognizes the action as that of a hybrid lost for who to follow. He finds that it's common in betas getting used to a new alpha, as they keep the alpha from their pack a little longer after mating until becoming used to their mate.

"Byakuya," Renji frowns. "I don't think you should be bossing him around like that."

"I'm his master, he'll do as I say," the raven says flatly.

"… Ichigo?" Renji says kindly. "Would you like to come sit in the truck?"

"… No," he murmurs.

"Do you want to stay back here with the panther?"

"No. I… They confuse me," he says in distress.

"I understand, Ichigo," Renji offers sympathetically. "You're being pulled between two stubborn alphas. Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon. In the meantime, however, don't you think it would be nice to meet Rukia?"

"… Will she boss me around, too?" he huffs.

"No, but she likes to play awfully rough," Renji laughs. "She's my best friend, you know. Practically my little sister!"

"Really?"

"Yep! We'll get along famously, I can assure you. Now… you need to pick where you want to sit so we can get home."

"… I like the fresh air," Ichigo mutters quietly.

"Fresh air it is! Come on, Byakuya," he grins. "I got stuff to talk to you about anyway."

Byakuya grumbles about 'insubordinate pets' and 'bad influences', climbing back into the truck and leaving Ichigo with Grimmjow. The panther is grinning from ear to ear, thoroughly enjoying his victory over the Shinigami that captured him. He glances over to his beta, the little Bali still curled in on himself as the wind ruffles his orange locks, and sighs as that smile falls away. His arms are still cuffed behind his back, unable to reach out and touch his mate, so he curls his tail through those locks to comfort him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The truck screeches to a halt outside a huge manor, a woman in her early twenties waiting impatiently for Byakuya to exit the passenger side. She's short with raven hair that barely touches her shoulders, large violent eyes, and a rough demeanor that's anything but ladylike. Once the taller raven is out of the truck, the girl is giving him a hug and babbling a mile a minute. He pats her on the head, pretending to listen to her chatter as he walks around to the back with her. The chatters stops when she sees the cargo in the back, her eyes widening is surprise. Grimmjow is pacing the cage and snarling at the others, his every move as fluid as water, and Ichigo is still snoozing beside his prison.

"Oh, nii-sama… he's beautiful," the girl gasps out.

"This is the terror of Hueco Mundo," he points out with a small smirk. "And that… is your birthday present. A rare Bali Demon."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals. "He's so cute!"

She clambers up into the truck as her older brother watches her warily, making her way over to the snoozing Bali. When she gets close, however, Grimmjow is right there at the bars growling low in warning. Ichigo is his, no one else should touch him. Rukia stops momentarily, the orangette rousing from his slumber with a mumble.

"Grimm?" he murmurs. "What time is it?"

"Awe, he's so precious!" Rukia grins as she glances at her brother. "But your kitty needs punished, pets shouldn't growl at their owners like that."

"My ass!" Grimmjow snarls again. "Get the fuck away from my Bali!"

"_Your _Bali?" the girl frowns as she puffs out her cheeks in irritation. "That's _my _Bali, nii-sama bought it for me!"

"I'll rip your throat out if you touch him!"

She growls in annoyance, turning to her brother with a pointed look. The redhead Ichigo has come to like watches them with interest, frowning at the panther's aggression. He was right in assuming they were mates, however no mate has ever been so aggressive before. He hops up to stand beside Rukia, carefully maneuvering her back and off the truck, and then watches the teal panther with calm and stern orbs as he addresses the Bali.

"Ichigo," he states. "We're home now, would you like to get off the truck and look around?"

"No he wouldn't!" Grimmjow hisses.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Ichigo."

"… I want to stay with Grimmjow," Ichigo says carefully.

"I'll make sure you get back to him, okay?" Renji smiles. "I know how much you like your friend, you two must've gone through a lot while you were gone to create such a… brotherly… bond."

He quickly glances at Byakuya, relieved to see him thinking that last remark over. He doesn't want the raven to know they're mates, or he'll immediately separate them. From what he knows about panther Demons, they'll kill anyone in their way to get back to their betas. Byakuya won't think about this when he acts, or if he does… he'll destroy the alpha. Ichigo seems to pick up that something isn't right, his ear twitching as he answers cautiously.

"We have."

"Don't you worry, you'll be able to be with him after we get him off this truck and inside."

"Don't listen to him, Ichi," Grimmjow growls. "He's a Shinigami, they're liars!"

"… He seems really nice," Ichigo replies in confusion. "He let me stay with you."

"You can't trust them! They'll hurt you, it doesn't matter how nice they seem!"

Ichigo looks down, eyes troubled as he watches his tail swish lightly. After a moment, he sighs and looks over at the infuriated panther. He knows Grimmjow won't be taken out of the truck until he's out of the way, which means he can't get him out until then.

"Can I just stand outside the truck while they take him out?" he asks quietly.

"Sure, that's fine. Just make sure you don't get in the way, the guys can be rather rough when dealing with wild Demons."

"Renji…"

"Byakuya, just let him be," he frowns. "I realize you bought him and he's Rukia's pet, but he's been in the wild for days now. He's probably confused and scared."

"… Fine," the other grumbles.

Renji knows that tone, it's the tone that says 'you're right but I don't want to admit it'. He gives a mental cheer of victory, as he doesn't always get his way with his beau when it comes to his pets. This Bali, however, is incredibly rare and he's more likely to get his way when concerning him. Byakuya wants Ichigo to be as comfortable and happy as possible, but Ichigo's species isn't well known considering they were such popular pets in the past. He jumps down and reaches for Ichigo, yanking his hand back when the panther slams his body against the bars with a snarl.

"Stop, Grimm, you'll hurt yourself," Ichigo scolds. "Do you want to get injured from your own stupidity?"

"Did I ask for your opinion," the teal panther hisses quietly.

"You getting injured isn't going to help anything."

"Stop telling me what to do, that's what got me in mess this in the first place," Grimmjow whispers harshly.

"… What? That's the…"

"Ichigo," Renji sighs, as he cuts in to keep them from giving away their relationship. "We need to move him now, so you need to hop down."

He nods and sits down before sliding out of the truck's bed, sending a wary look back at his alpha. Rukia immediately has him in a hug, the Bali tensing as she half drags him off to the side. Renji waves a few people over, carefully setting them up as they drag the cage from the truck. Grimmjow is crouched in the middle, growling as sharp cyan eyes glare at those surrounding him. One of the men curses as their arms slips, Grimmjow darting forward without warning and sinking his sharp fangs into the other's arm. The human screams, trying his hardest to get the panther's teeth from his flesh. The cage is dropped unceremoniously, knocking Grimmjow off balance and releasing the man he's caught. Ichigo tries to get to him, scratching at the ground furiously to slip from Rukia's grasp.

"No, no, Bali," Rukia frowns. "That Demon is dangerous, you don't want to go by him. You might get hurt."

"Rukia, just let him go," Renji says calmly.

With a reluctant sigh, the raven haired female releases the frantic Bali and Ichigo scrambles over to the cage. Grimmjow is shaking off the sudden drop, the orangette reaching through the bars to grasp the teal panther's tail. Grimmjow growls in warning, yet doesn't move his tail.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little thing like that isn't gonna hurt me," he huffs. "Go stand aside so I can get out of this damn prison."

Ichigo sighs and scoots away, not at all liking being bossed around. He doesn't know why, but he can tell the difference between being out in the wild and being here beneath the eye of a master… he's more hesitant and submissive. Whereas he has no problem mouthing off to Grimmjow, he would _never _talk back to Byakuya. He listens to Grimmjow because that's his alpha and the majority of the things he presses are important for Ichigo's safety, but he listens to Byakuya… because he fears the Shinigami. It's been engraved within his mind by years of punishment and reward, something he can't get rid of very easily, and now they're going to do the same to Grimmjow. He watches as the door opens and two men attempt to block the door and contain Grimmjow at the same time, the orangette rolling his eyes at the sight. The teal panther crouches, leaping to head butt one man in the gut and turning into a roundhouse strong enough to fling the second out of the cage. He bolts, baring fang and snapping when they get too close. Slowly, he circles them, getting between them and Ichigo. One of them is quick to attempt retrieving the Bali, Grimmjow kicking him harshly away. With one good and powerful yank, the cuffs snap and his claws swipe at a second man that's gotten too close. Blood streams in the air between flesh and claw, the human crying out in pain and quickly backing away. Panic ensues, the wild Demon loose and crouched low for attack. Ichigo is sitting behind him, chin on his fist as he sighs in irritation.

"Get him under control!"

"Careful, he's worse than the others."

"Get the sedative!"

The scramble that ensues has Grimmjow calming just a bit… these Shinigami have no clue what they're doing. He paces a moment, and then makes a small circle to sit behind Ichigo. Renji notices this, holding up a hand to still the others. As he settles in close to his mate, the teal panther's disposition relaxes and he's left tense and glaring with the orangette sitting between his legs. A low and angry growl rumbles from the alpha, long and unyielding as he watches their every move, but Ichigo seems content to just sit where he is quietly.

"Byakuya, I'm gonna try to talk to him," Renji murmurs. "Can you get everyone out of here so I can do my thing?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with that _thing_," the raven states haughtily.

"Byakuya, you know I can't reach them with everyone acting all threatening…"

"No."

"Fine. _You _get him under control."

Byakuya looks at the angry redhead and then over to Grimmjow, sighing before waving the others a safe distance away. Renji really is the best when it comes to dealing with wild Demons, there's no denying that, and he has his own methods of getting the results he wants. Another triumphant grin from the tamer, Renji turning back to the two hybrids before sitting down.

"So," he murmurs. "You're Ichigo's mate, huh?"

"… You didn't tell the other Shinigami," Grimmjow murmurs.

"Look, I'm fighting really hard to get Demons their freedom," the redhead sighs. "It's wrong to keep them locked up and tamed like pets… to use them for sexual pleasures and menial chores. It's just a nice way of say 'slave'. If Byakuya finds out you're Ichigo's mate, he'll either try to separate you two or destroy _you_. Ichigo is far too valuable to let sleep with whomever he feels like at the time."

"I didn't," Ichigo huffs. "Grimmjow did."

"Oh please, you so weren't bellyaching afterward," the panther snorts derisively.

"Okay, whatever," Renji waves off. "The point is, if you two want to see each other often, you have to behave. The better you listen, the more time he'll let you spend together. Right now, he's under the impression you're a bad influence for Ichigo. He doesn't like when his pets refuse to listen to him, he doesn't understand the significance of a mate. Just listen to me and I'll make sure things go well for you."

"How about you let us go," Grimmjow snarls.

"I can't do that," the redhead frowns. "But I can assure you that Byakuya is the best master you could possible get stuck with. He won't sell you unless he finds out you're mating with Ichigo, maybe not even then if I can talk him down from the idea, and he certainly won't take advantage of either of you… I'll _definitely _make sure of that. If he so much as _looks _at you two in that way, I'll fucking lay him out faster than you can blink!"

Ichigo is surprised at that, awe written on his face as he takes in Renji's infuriated features. He tilts his head to the side, questions filling his head as he parts pink lips to voice them curiously.

"You don't listen to your alpha?" he wonders.

"Humans aren't like that, Ichigo," Renji chuckles. "Humans have relationships based on equality, we're equals and we make choices together."

"… Grimmjow doesn't let me make choices," he mutters sourly.

"Oi! Don't give him ideas!" the panther hisses. "I don't need you mind-fucking him worse than you already have! He's a fucking terror as it is!"

"I am not!"

"Are, too!"

"At least I'm not stupid enough to get myself caught!"

"Oh yeah? Where the hell are you now?"

"I chose to come here, I wasn't caught," Ichigo snarls. "Unlike you, you liar! I told you to wait until you were healed!"

"You're my beta, who the hell listens to their beta?" Grimmjow growls out. "If you would've just kept your mouth shut, I never would've went out."

"That makes no sense!" Ichigo snaps. "Think about what you're saying, dumb ass!"

Grimmjow bites Ichigo's ear… hard. The Bali yelps and pulls away to rub his injured ear tenderly, tears in his eyes as he gets up to crawl away from the panther and sulk by Renji. The image of Ichigo running to a Shinigami for comfort doesn't sit well with Grimmjow, though, and he immediately regrets harming the other under such circumstances. He pulls Ichigo back with an arm around his waist, licking his injured ear as the orangette fights off the tears that want to shed.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow murmurs. "I won't do it again."

Ichigo pouts, but leans back against the other. He's infuriated he's acting so out of character, but his master is nearby and acting in a way he wasn't taught will result in punishment… maybe even in Grimmjow getting hurt. He purrs back after a moment, the pain in his ear subsiding as the teal panther resists the urge to nuzzle his mate's neck affectionately.

"Okay, I need you play to along," Renji states after they're finished. "Can you do that?"

"… For now," Grimmjow frowns. "But I'm warning you… I don't do tamed."

"Understood. Ichigo, please go over to Rukia. Be careful with her, I've told you once before she likes to play rough," he smirks. "She's very spirited."

"Okay."

The Bali gets up, Grimmjow helping him before standing himself. Once he manages to let go of Ichigo's wrist, the orangette heads over to Rukia shyly. She immediately has him in her arms again, squeezing tightly and refusing to let him go. Grimmjow doesn't like the sight, having grown up to believe Shinigami are nothing but evil, yet he keeps still. Renji smiles hesitantly, standing and inching closer to the panther. When the teal feline growls in warning, he stops and waits for the other to get comfortable with his proximity before beginning one more time. Finally, he's right beside Grimmjow and a hand on his shoulder leads him inside the vast mansion. Ichigo follows with Rukia holding his wrist, the master of the house bringing up the rear with an arrogant demeanor about him.

"This place is so big," Ichigo murmurs.

"Yeah, it's nice," Rukia smiles. "Come on, I'll show you to your room!"

"… I get a room?"

"Of course you do, you're my pet."

"What about Grimm?" the orangette asks cautiously. "Will he share my room?"

"Absolutely not," Byakuya huffs. "He is a male and you are classified as a female, you will not be sharing a room with anyone that has the capability to impregnate you. I don't plan on breeding you just yet, so you'll stay alone until I decide who to breed you to."

"… Why can't I just breed with Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks in confusion. "He's a feline and he's here… It's convenient enough."

"Breeding is more than convenience, I want you to be bred with the best possible choice of Bali Demons. The genetics have to be perfect."

"I like Grimmjow's genetics," Ichigo states as his ear lay back in argument.

The next thing he knows, the sound of flesh meeting flesh rings through the room and Grimmjow is being held back by Renji. His face stings, the slap coming too fast for him to react, and his tail tucks between his legs as he cowers away from the larger male.

"I will not tolerate insubordination from a pet," Byakuya says monotonously. "Either learn to behave, or you'll be punished and I won't let you see your friend anymore."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo sniffles.

"… I'm sorry, what?"

"… I'm sorry, master."

"Show him to his room, Rukia," the raven remarks with an icy glare. "Renji, take the panther out back to the training area. I want him broken in as soon as possible."

"It'll take time, Byakuya," Renji sighs. "You know how stubborn normal Demons can be when taken from the wild, but this is a _panther_. They're ten times worse."

"Do your best," he says with a softer look to his eyes. "I know you'll manage to tame him, you're the most talented tamer in years."

"That's because I take the time to understand them," the redhead states tersely. "They're more than just animals, Byakuya."

"I will never understand your insistent views on that," the raven sighs. "You can explain it to me ten times over, but they will always be nothing more than animals in my eyes."

Renji sighs in frustration, beckoning Grimmjow to follow him. the panther doesn't move, eyes narrowed and fierce as he glares at Byakuya. Ichigo is inching away from the raven and his sister, scooting closer to his mate for some semblance of safety. He never realized how much he feared the Shinigami before, he had always thought that's just how it was and went with it. The were good to him for the most part, as he's so rare, but now he's beginning to realize just how different pets and wild Demons are. Grimmjow wraps his arms around the smaller male, purring in hopes of comforting the others.

"I want to go with you," Ichigo murmurs as his ears and tail droop.

"I know, but that'll just get you in trouble. As much as I hate it, we have to play by their rules right now," the teal panther growls quietly. "You play nice with that Shinigami female, okay?"

"What about you?"

"… I'll be fine, just make sure you don't get hurt again."

He nips Ichigo's uninjured ear lightly, assuring his mate with the touch, and then shoos him back over to Rukia. Byakuya watches carefully, noting how the Bali keeps Rukia between them and Grimmjow as close as possible. Rukia pets the smaller feline's orange locks affectionately, a small purr rumbling from his chest as he leans into the touch. Afterward, the panther turns and follows Renji to the back and the Bali's eyes grow sad.

"Come on, I want to show you your room!" Rukia grins. "You'll love it! I decorated it myself!"

"Rukia," Byakuya states.

"Yes, nii-sama?"

"Keep the Bali away from that panther today, I don't want him interrupting the training I've planned for him."

"Okay, nii-sama, I'll keep him upstairs."

"But… Renji promised I could see Grimmjow today," Ichigo frowns.

"And you have," the raven replies. "Now you will do what you were bought for."

"… What is Grimmjow being trained for?" Ichigo wonders.

"He'll be trained as one of my soldiers," Byakuya waves off. "Once he's tamed enough, I'll send him to Kenpachi for additional training."

"But I won't get to see him if you send him away!"

"That is none of your concern, pet," the human frowns. "Your job is to protect and accompany my sister, not worry about my other pets."

"Grimmjow isn't a pet," Ichigo growls. "And he was right… You people are evil."

That hand comes down on him again, but this time Ichigo bats it away. The look in his eyes is more wild than a pet born among humans should be, belying an animal within him that simply can't be tamed. With a hiss and a growl, Ichigo bares his fangs and flexes his claws. Obviously, this little display isn't something that makes the raven haired Shinigami happy. A rarity or not, he won't stand for his pets biting the hand that feeds them.

"Such a shame," he sighs. "You were so obedient before you were lost in Hueco Mundo. Rukia, take him out back and tell Renji to discipline him. I won't have a pet acting out like this, if he's going to be aggressive I can't trust him with you."

"… Nii-sama, if he's my present I should be in charge of disciplining him," Rukia says. "He hasn't done anything to me yet and I'm technically his master…"

"Rukia, take him out back. He'll have to go through training again before I'll allow him around you. His time in the wild didn't do him any favors."

"Yes, nii-sama," she sighs out. "Sorry, Bali. Looks like it's the dirty taming cages for you. I hope you settle down fast, though, I hate it in the training area and I won't let you stay there without seeing me everyday."

Ichigo is quiet as he's taken into the courtyard out back, the area sealed in with walls too high and smooth to climb or jump. There are obstacle courses, pets lounging around, some putting up a fuss for their trainers, and a large shed that most likely houses them all. Grimmjow is surrounded by five men, none of them daring to get too close to the aggressive feline, and Renji is trying to talk him down from a violent outburst as he orders the others away. Ichigo brightens at the sight of him, darting over before Rukia can stop him and launching himself over the head of one man to tackle his alpha to the ground.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow shouts.

"Now you know how I felt," Ichigo grins.

"Ichi? What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Apparently, the wild was a bad influence on me," he chuckles. "I have to go through training again because I got mad at my master and threatened him."

"Didn't I _just _say we had to play by their rules?" the panther growls.

"Yes, but I don't like their rules," the Bali huffs.

As the two talk, Rukia hurries over to regain possession of her Bali. Renji intervenes quickly, knowing how dangerous alpha Demons can be when a mate is taken away. Either they send them away themselves, or you just leave them together… there is no other option with Demon mates.

"What are you doing?" she hisses.

"Look, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," he murmurs. "I'm only telling you this because you share my ideals about setting the Demons free, Rukia, so don't disappoint me."

"… I won't, Renji. We grew up together, you're my best friend."

"Your Bali is that panther's mate."

"But… Nii-sama said no one ever touched my Bali."

"No one did… but when he was lost in Hueco Mundo, that panther took him as his mate. He won't let you near Ichigo, Rukia. I've told you once before that once a pet finds a mate, they'll act out in order to keep them… their mate becomes more important than their master."

"So _that's _why he snapped at nii-sama," the violet eyed female gasps. "Oh, Renji, what are we gonna do? He's already decided to train the panther as a soldier and that means Kenpachi will be taking over his training once he's tamed…"

"I honestly don't think anyone can tame that Demon," Renji chuckles lightly. "He's just born of too much wild for a single tamer to deal with."

"Yeah… but if someone found out about Ichigo…"

"He belongs to you, Rukia, no one is allowed to touch him. I'll be in charge of retraining him, but I don't think that's necessary. Ichigo doesn't have the mind of a pet anymore, you have to talk to him on a personal level to get anywhere. I had heard that even the scientists that raised him ended up having to treat him like an equal for the most part. Ichigo was born with a far more wild side than any pet Demon before him… He was meant for the wild and his personality adapted to it quickly."

"He was… what do you mean?"

"The program that created Ichigo was supposed to breed Bali Demons and slowly introduce them back into the wild," Renji explains with serious eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rukia is dumbfounded, her violet eyes large as she tries to figure this new information out. If they were supposed to release Ichigo into the wild to breed, then why did they sell him as a pet in the first place? She gazes upon the two, curious eyes picking purely human emotions within the eyes of hybrids her brother calls 'pets'. Grimmjow nuzzles Ichigo's ear, licking it gently before Ichigo smiles at the tickling feeling. Ichigo leans back with a purr, kissing the panther quickly when he thinks no one is looking. Their argument is over, the two conveying they forgive one another… or, at least, that Grimmjow is content with the other's apology.

"Why didn't he go into the wild like he should've?" she wonders.

"He was meant to, he was bred to, and his genetics were molded to… but when he was born, they couldn't bring themselves to train him to be set free," Renji mutters bitterly. "Bali Demons are too beautiful for their own good, they have an aura of beauty not many Demons have. It's a type of fail safe when it comes to attacks by larger and more aggressive Demons… or humans. Because they're so beautiful, attackers are prone to sway away from them."

"Why?"

"They're not just extremely beautiful, they're also extremely aggressive and temperamental. They've caused injury to many Demons in the past, so those Demons have learned to keep away from them. They're quick to connect surreal beauty to Bali Demons, and that normally equals pain for them."

"What about humans?"

"… Yeah… that beauty worked on a bad level when it came to humans," the redhead sighs. "Ichigo probably isn't aware of it, but his species is almost extinct because humans would have sex with their Bali pets and refuse to mate them with other hybrids. When another touched them, they would be coldly and brutally murdered by their masters."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to prevent. These two… they have a chance to rebuild Ichigo's species. Grimmjow's genetics are rare as well, the only teal panther ever born. They're very powerful and will lead to strong cubs that will easily survive the wild… but Byakuya will prevent them from doing that because of a human's natural greed and jealousy."

"But… nii-sama isn't like that."

"It doesn't matter, Rukia," he frowns looking back at the two hybrids. "Human nature will always win out in the end, just like when they should've released Ichigo into the wild… just like Demon nature will keep these two going back to one another until one is killed."

Ichigo is curled against Grimmjow now, the panther's chin resting on his head as he purrs loudly. The small Shinigami female watches intently, noting how Grimmjow's eyes soften exceptionally when he looks at his mate. It's a look she sees among humans in love everyday, though she's positive the two before them never take note of it. After a long moment of silence, she looks at Renji in determination.

"Renji, I want to get them back to the wild… where they belong."

"That's not going to be easy," he frowns. "Even if we manage to smuggle them out of here, another will pick them up and try to tame them. That panther is the top target right now, never having been trained by a human and being so aggressive he can easily kill someone. To tame him would be to do the impossible. We have to get Yamamoto to free them legally, and then they'll never have to worry about chains."

"… Please tell me you have a plan."

"That's one thing I haven't figured out yet."

Ichigo looks up when Rukia calls his name, tilting his head to the side in question. When she pats her knee to signal for him to go to her, however, he just looks at her like she's crazy. Grimmjow grins at that, tightening his hold on the Bali as he gazes challengingly at Rukia.

"Why does he keep looking at me like that," she growls out.

"He's challenging you," Renji shrugs. "In his mind, Ichigo belongs to him and shouldn't listen to any other. When the orangette listens to him over his master, the panther will reward him. Eventually, Ichigo won't listen to humans at all."

"We need to find a way to free them before that happens," Rukia sighs. "If a pet won't listen, they're no good to nii-sama. He'll sell them or put them down… more likely, he'll sell them. We can't trust other humans not to take advantage of Ichigo."

Renji nods at that, crouching down and looking into Grimmjow's eyes unflinchingly. The panther glares back, his ears laying flat as he growls in warning. After a long moment of silence, Ichigo's tail begins to twitch nervously and he cowers back into his alpha unconsciously. Finally, Grimmjow huffs and loosens his hold for Ichigo to move… which he doesn't.

"Ichigo, Rukia needs to take you to your cage now," Renji states. "Grimmjow has to go through today's training and we can't have you getting in the way, you might get hurt."

"… I don't want to go," he growls quietly.

"Go on, Ichi," Grimmjow purrs. "I'll be fine."

"But…"

"It's okay, Bali," Rukia smiles reassuringly. "Grimmjow's cage is very big and has a couple tunnels to link it with another, so I'll put you in the one next to his so you can be together! Just… don't mate, okay? If nii-sama finds out he'll put you two as far away from each other as possible… and the other pets talk."

He nods reluctantly, glancing at the teal panther one more time before getting up and walking to the small raven. Grimmjow watches carefully, eyes turning icy as other male Shinigami move closer to touch his mate. He snarls, his body jolting forward and skidding along the gravel to block one Shinigami from making contact with Ichigo. Rukia catches this, infuriated someone would have the gall to touch her pet, and instantly jumps up to kick the man in the face.

"Hands off!" she snaps. "This is my pet! If I find out anyone touches him, I'll string you up for a beating you'll never forget!"

They still, nervous eyes quickly moving away from the beautiful hybrid, and Grimmjow grins a feral grin that showcases all his teeth. He's beginning to like this little Shinigami midget! He growls once more for good measure as they leave the ring of male humans, Renji stepping up beside him and running a hand through his teal locks… the panther still in a crouch, ready to attack.

Ichigo doesn't like the 'kennel', as Rukia put it. It's dark and cold and smells horrible, but he'll be with Grimmjow and that's all he needs in this foreign environment. His form is a bit stooped as he follows the smaller Shinigami, the Bali trying to curl in on himself without realizing it. This place smells a bit of blood, but mostly of waste.

"I know it's bad," Rukia sighs. "I've been trying to get nii-sama to get a better place for the pets in training, but… he insists that living in the house is a much better reward and incentive to behave if they're coming from a place like this."

"It's okay, I'll be with Grimmjow," Ichigo smiles. "That's what I wanted."

"I'll check on you everyday, maybe twice a day depending on if I have enough time," she smiles. "You behave and listen to Renji so you can come back inside quickly, okay?"

"I don't want to leave Grimmjow," Ichigo frowns. "He's my alpha, my place is with him. If he doesn't go inside, I don't go inside."

"… I know you want to be near him, Ichigo, but… eventually nii-sama will send him away. He wasn't caught to stay here."

"… I don't care. I stay with Grimmjow."

"Please understand, Ichigo. Grimmjow will be placed in training with Kenpachi, he'll be molded to be a soldier… if you don't behave, nii-sama won't send you with Grimmjow, he'll sell you to another owner. You won't get to be with your friend either way, but if you behave you'll stay here and no one will take advantage of you. Okay?"

"They can try," Ichigo snarls. "But I won't have it! Only Grimmjow can touch me."

Rukia sighs, hoping the small tiger will come to his senses before anything bad happens. Hopefully, that intimidating mate of his can make him see reason. She opens the cage door and Ichigo walks in, glancing around curiously and locating the tunnel into the panther's cage. There's a nest of blankets and pillows in both, so he drags the ones from Grimmjow's cage into his own… his smells at least somewhat better. The floor and walls are made of cement, the bars just thick iron rods from floor to ceiling, and on the floor by the door to each cage is a couple bowls for food and water. The thought along draws an indignant hiss from the Bali, yet he once again reminds himself that he'll have Grimmjow and that's all he needs. After making sure the Bali is set, Rukia bids him goodnight and locks the cage door. He watches her walk out before sauntering back over to the pillows and blankets to curl up. The blankets are scratchy and the pillows aren't as soft as the ones in Grimmjow's den, but they're better than the cold cement and he's grateful for them. He's just dozing when the screaming starts, the yowl of a feline and aggravating screeches of the other more wild hybrids startling him. His large amber eyes search the darkness for anything that can be considered a threat, yet all the noise is coming from outside. It's like a exercise yard tussle in a jail, the inmates cheering and yelling as one of their own take on the guards… and Ichigo knows Grimmjow is the center of attention. There's a gunshot, Ichigo's heart stilling as it suddenly plummets toward the floor, and then the door to the 'kennel' opens. He huddles within the many blankets and pillows, one blanket draped over his form so only his glowing amber eyes are visible from the mass, and he waits. The sound of disgruntled guards grows louder within the narrow hall, accompanied by the dragging of something heavy. They pass, a hybrids limp body hoisted between the two as they complain of the outburst, and Ichigo catches the teal locks through the darkness.

"I don't see why we're even trying with this one," a tall male with a 69 tattooed on his cheek sighs. "Doesn't the boss know that not every wild Demon can be tamed?"

"Of course they can!" the bald man beside his bristles. "He doesn't even need anything more than the basics, Kenpachi and I'll beat him into shape once he's moved."

"I don't know, Ikkaku, this one seems to be a tad too much for even Kenpachi."

"Shut the fuck up, Shuuhei! Kenpachi can tame anything!"

Ichigo shifts in the bed as they unceremoniously toss Grimmjow's body into the cage beside his own, the two jumping a bit startled before turning to look in his direction. Ikkaku leans forward, squinting his eyes as Ichigo scowls back from beneath the blanket and over the pillows.

"Holy shit… That's a Bali!" he gasps. "Do you have any idea how rare those are? I'm shocked Byakuya doesn't have him in a show!"

"He needs retrained, this is the one that got stuck out in the wild," Shuuhei sighs. "Tried to scratch him… or something."

"Feisty thing, huh?" the other grins. "I like them feisty."

He unlocks the cage door, Shuuhei reaching to stop him. He's too late, Ikkaku slipping inside the cage and shutting the door after him. He moves over to the hidden Bali slowly and carefully, his hand moving in a coaxing motion as he attempts to get the small tiger to go to him.

"Come here, Bali," he grins. "Come on out, I'm not gonna hurt ya… just wanna get a look at ya."

Ichigo growls irritably from his hiding place, his amber orbs quickly moving between Grimmjow's unconscious form and the bald man. Finally, the other gets too close for Ichigo's liking and he hisses.

"Ikkaku, get back here!" Shuuhei snaps. "Rukia's gonna have your ass! She said not to touch her Bali!"

"I'm not gonna touch him… much."

"Idiot! Don't you know they're extremely dangerous?"

"No they're not, they're nothing but fuck toys."

Ichigo snarls, darting from his hiding spot and onto the bald man. His claws unsheathe and his fangs bare themselves and he attacks, yowling in fury as he draws blood and rips cloths. Ikkaku shouts in shock, raising his arms to shield his face from the infuriated feline. Ichigo turns into a fierce roundhouse, slamming the other's body back into the cage door before scrambling over to the tunnel that connects his cage to Grimmjow's.

"Shit! Ikkaku, you moron! You didn't shut the connecting tunnel!"

"Shut the fuck up, Shuuhei!" he snaps. "I'll just go over and drag his ass back!"

"Wait… Rukia knew where we were putting the panther," the raven murmurs in thought.

"So what!"

"Why would she place her precious pet in the connecting cage?"

"I don't fucking care!"

Shuuhei opens the cage and pulls Ikkaku back when they reach the tunnel, glancing in to see Ichigo curling beside Grimmjow in a mixture of worry and fear. When the bald male looks in, Ichigo peers over Grimmjow's side and hisses as he bares his fangs.

"… He knows the panther," Shuuhei murmurs.

"They said they were acting all chummy outside," the other shrugs uncaring.

"Don't you see, Ikkaku? They're friends."

"They're animals."

"They're more than that," Shuuhei frowns.

"Whatever. I don't want to hear Renji's babble coming from your mouth, I have better things to think about… like how I'm gonna get to that Bali."

"You just got your ass handed to you by him, just leave him be."

"Shuuhei, he's a beta. If Byakuya finds out he's in with an alpha, he'll have our heads!"

"Rukia put him in here, he's hers and she'll decide what to do with him."

Ikkaku brushes him off, moving forward once more. This time, however, Grimmjow can sense Ichigo's growing unease and slowly stirs. With a violent, but tired, snarl he shifts his body a bit. Ikkaku freezes, his sharp intake of breath stilling within his lungs. Ichigo scowls at him before leaning down to tug at Grimmjow's ear, trying to wake him completely so the Shinigami will go away.

"Mm… Ichi, stop," Grimmjow growls. "My head fucking hurts."

"The Shinigami are here," he hisses, more anxious than angry.

"What?"

He forces his arm to raise his body, his head turning bleary orbs of ice over to Ikkaku. He knows that human… that was the human that shot him with that tranquilizer! With a hiss, he swipes out with sharp claws, barely missing the bald man and cursing low at the fact he did. Ichigo stays behind him, scowling at the Shinigami that tried to touch him as he does nothing to stop Grimmjow from mutilating him.

"Ikkaku, get out of there!" Shuuhei shouts.

"Give me the tranquilizer."

"Get out of the damn cage! Forget the Bali, he's safe in there!"

"Give me the fucking tranquilizer," Ikkaku growls out.

Shuuhei sighs and reluctantly hands him the tranquilizer, the other loading it in a small gun he keeps at his waistband. Grimmjow notices, yet he feigns ignorance. His hand twitches at his side, his body half shielding Ichigo's kneeling for as he pulls himself into a crouch. The minute Ikkaku aims and fires, Grimmjow's arm swipes behind him and throws Ichigo to the ground as he moves into a back flip. The lone dart misses them both, the panther on his hands and feet crouching only inches above the ground. He hisses, his right hand drawing back to sharpen ivory claws on the concrete.

"Ikkaku! Move!" Shuuhei shouts.

"Give me another dart."

"There are no more! Just forget the damn Bali, he's not worth the double beating you'll have to endure! If that panther hybrid doesn't kill you, Rukia will!"

Hearing mention of a Shinigami trying to touch _his _Bali, Grimmjow leaps. Groggy or not, this Shinigami is about to taste the sharp end of his claws! Ikkaku yells out in shock, scrambling to the other cage where Shuuhei waits and jumping for the exit. The door that raises to separate or allow passage is quickly dropped shut, yet the teal panther's claws still manage a nasty gouge in the bald man's back.

"I fucking told you not to touch that Bali!" the raven snaps. "Now I have to stitch you up! Fuckin moron! Just can't help yourself with those pretty hybrids, can you! I warned you that would come back and kick your ass!"

"Just shut up, Shuuhei," he groans in pain. "Get me to the infirmary."

Ichigo watches from his spot on the cement, eyes wide with curiosity although Shuuhei catches the hidden venom directed at Ikkaku. He's never liked the way Ikkaku treats the hybrids, as he shares Grimmjow's views and Ikkaku shares the views of thousands of owners who use their 'pets' sexually. Shuuhei is a trainer, one that works beside Renji and has grown up with the same views as his best friend. They're few and far between, but there are Shinigami that don't like seeing the hybrids treated as pets. As he hauls Ikkaku out of the pen, frowning at the drippings of blood that have trailed down the other's arm to drop to the floor, he locks the cage door… and raises the dividing gate. The two shouldn't be left to sleep on the cold cement floor.

"Try to behave you two," he scolds with a soft smile. "And take care of one another."

Grimmjow stalks around Ichigo, eyes narrow and wary as he takes in Shuuhei. Shuuhei is a trainer he likes, one that Renji appointed as his own, so he doesn't hiss or growl at him. Ichigo, however, hisses in warning. He doesn't like the bald man and he's beginning to hate the Shinigami in general. Just as with any species, there are good ones and bad ones… but he hasn't really met too many good ones and it's dampening his spirit. Once they're gone, Grimmjow collapses to his knees.

"Grimm!" Ichigo gasps as he moves closer to hold him. "Are you okay?"

"Just… tired."

"Come on, I'll help you to the… well… I guess it's a bed," Ichigo mumbles the last part. "It's just a bunch of pillows and blankets, but it's better than nothing."

"Did they feed you yet?" he wonders quietly.

"… No."

"I don't want to sleep until they feed you."

Ichigo frowns, but says nothing. If Grimmjow doesn't want to sleep yet, he's not going to argue… though he wishes he'd reconsider. With that drug still traveling his system, it'll be harder to wake him later if he doesn't rest now. Grimmjow flops into the pillows and Ichigo grabs the blanket that fell to the side when he bolted, wrapping it around his shoulders and curling up with his alpha. Carefully, more gently than he ever would anyone else, Grimmjow tucks Ichigo beneath him and lays over him. Ichigo barely feels the weight, too content to be in a safe spot to care about being squished into the pillows.

"Grimm?" he murmurs into the pitch.

"Yeah, Ichi?"

"… I've never been this scared before," he admits quietly. "I want to go home."

"Home?"

"To the den," he clarifies. "Where it's safe."

"You're safe wherever I am, Ichi," the teal panther assures with a nuzzle to Ichigo's ear. "I'll protect you… no one will touch you with me near you."

Ichigo purrs at his touch, though doubt still lingers within his mind. All he can think about is what Rukia told him, how they were going to deal with them should they not behave. He's never really been on the receiving end of much punishment thanks to his natural failsafe, but he doubts that will save him from being separated from Grimmjow.

"… They're going to take you away."

"Let them try."

"I don't want to behave, but if I doubt I'll get sold," Ichigo cries. "And I'll never see you again either way, so what does it matter?"

"Ichi, I won't have you talking like that!" the panther snarls. "They can't hurt us! Don't let them beat you down, you're more wild than that!"

"But…"

"We'll find a way, Kitten," he purrs. "I promise… I'll think of something."

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep for a bit, they should be here soon with some food."

Ichigo nods, not wanting to make the other more bitter toward the humans by admitting he's hungry. He just hopes his stomach stays quiet until they get there, or Grimmjow will injure yet another human. He closes his eyes and dozes rather quickly, the panther's orbs of wary cyan ice watching the hall as he protects the only thing that matters to him at the moment.

An hour passes, Grimmjow still highly alert and the sedative finally gone from his system. He hears footsteps in the hall, his ears swiveling to make out more from them. They're not too loud, rather graceful, and the scent rapidly filling the hall is of cherry blossoms… that man! He hunkers down lower, glaring balefully at the door when Byakuya steps up to it. He looks around, eyes narrowing rapidly at the absence of the Bali.

"Panther, you can speak can you not?" he snaps.

"… I can," Grimmjow murmurs.

"Where is the Bali?"

"What's it to you?"

"I will not ask you again, hybrid!"

"Good, cause I won't answer you again, human," he scoffs.

Grimmjow stiffens as another figure strolls up, but relaxes minutely when he sees it's just Renji. The redhead looks curiously between them, murmuring to Byakuya before getting his answer and letting pass a look of surprise upon his features.

"Grimmjow, is Ichigo okay?" he wonders casually.

"Yes."

"Where is he? I can't feed him if he's absent."

"… He's sleeping."

"Where is he sleeping, you stupid mongrel!"

"Byakuya!" Renji gasps. "How could you even use such language?"

"He's infuriating!"

Grimmjow lifts his head at that, grinning madly when Renji's features twist into anger. The redhead turns slowly, eyes practically glittering in the darkness as he tries to control his temper.

"So are you, but you don't hear me calling you a pompous ass, or an arrogant prick, or…"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" the raven grinds out.

"Just because he upsets you doesn't mean you can talk down to him! Panthers are extremely easy to insult, acting out violently when insulted or threatened," Renji informs with hands on hips. "Don't think me throwing myself between you two is going to stop him from hurting you, he'll just push me out of the way and continue."

"If you can't tame him, I'll send him to Kenpachi early," Byakuya frowns.

"What happened to 'oh, you know you'll do well' or 'you're the best, that's why I hired you'," Renji yells. "I'm telling you right now, Kenpachi will _never _tame this hybrid!"

Ichigo shifts beneath Grimmjow, grumbling in his sleep at the ruckus, and both males quiet as they turn their attention that way. Renji murmurs a quiet 'oh no' that only Grimmjow's sensitive ears pick up, yet Byakuya's face immediately turns scarlet in anger.

"I demand you separate them at once!" the raven snaps at the redhead.

"Demand? You demand! Me?"

"I thought I told you I didn't want anyone that could impregnate _my _Bali within the same cage as him!"

"I didn't put Ichigo in the connecting cage, Byakuya!" Renji shouts back. "Besides, you gave the Bali to Rukia for her birthday! He belongs to _her _and she has every right to put them together if she chooses!"

"Not when I forbade it!"

"Then go in and get him, damn it, because I'm not!" Renji snaps. "Treat me like your fucking servant! You have no idea the offers I've been given to leave here and work with others! You're so fucking lucking I'm dating you, or I would've been long gone last year!"

"What!" Byakuya gasps. "Renji, how could you say something like that! I treat you very well!"

Ichigo groans, yawning as he stirs from his sleep. The warmth of Grimmjow's body enveloping his smaller form could easily put him back under, but the yelling is just unbearable for his ears. When he blinks the sleep from his amber eyes, he catches the sadistic grin on Grimmjow's lips and frowns. The panther is obviously enjoying someone's suffering… the only question now is whose.

"Grimm, what's going on?" he mutters tiredly.

"Pineapple is giving Miss Stick-up-his-ass a tongue lashing," he laughs.

"Why?"

"Because he's being an asshole."

"… Like you?"

"Hell no! Well… probably… a bit… Shut the fuck up, I'm not that bad!"

"It was just a question, no need to bite my head off," the Bali sulks.

"Ichi, come here and get your food," Renji calls.

The Bali purrs, moving to get up only to be pushed back down. Grimmjow glares at him, telling him to stay put without words, and then moves over to retrieve the given food. One look at it and he glares at the redhead, venom biting at the tamer as he looks back in confusion.

"What?"

"Raw meat," Grimmjow deadpans. "You're serious."

"No one's complained before."

"Look man, I may be a panther hybrid… but even we need to cook our food more than eat it raw. We're not immune to food poisoning and shit."

"Raw meat?" Ichigo asks from the bed. "Gross! That's disgusting! I'm not eating that."

"You will eat what we give you, or you'll starve, pet," Byakuya huffs.

"I'll starve, thanks anyway!"

"I'll cook the meat," Renji sighs. "He's right, Byakuya, we can't feed them something that can get them sick. We've been having an outbreak of illness and none of the hybrids are telling us what's wrong, we're lucky to save them before it becomes fatal."

"… Fine."

Ichigo grins widely, triumph apparent on his face as the two walk away. Byakuya, however, stays within the shadows a moment.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," the younger feline purrs. "And a bit hungry."

"Don't worry, Renji is a good enough Shinigami," the panther sighs. "I don't trust him completely, but I trust him enough. He'll take care of us better than the others."

"I don't' like this place, Grimm," the other scowls. "I want to go home."

"I know, Ichi, I do, too," Grimmjow admits reluctantly. "But that's just not happening right now. We just have to make the best of things now, okay?"

"I guess… it's just… They're just like everyone said! I didn't think they were telling the truth when I heard their stories, but… the Shinigami are so mean and careless!"

"We'll be okay, I promise."

Byakuya watches as Grimmjow walks back to the smaller male, how they look at one another, and how gently the panther moves around the Bali as he curls up within the bed once more. He doesn't like the fact they seem so intimate, but Renji was right. The Bali technically belongs to Rukia and she can do whatever she wishes with him… but the panther belongs to him. He'll have to contact Kenpachi sooner than planned, as he won't have anyone touching that young Bali without his approval… especially some worthless wild bred mongrel.


	8. Chapter 7

This is the first chapter I'm gonna attempt to write before ;p

Poor little Ichi finally has a breakdown, but it's okay! Things will get better... eventually. If you know my writing style, you know I'm not one for sad endings =)

Vaerin: I'm so sorry Ichi, I don't mean to single you out for punishment T^T

Ichigo: Yeah sure, like I'm gonna believe that!

Grimmjow: I don't mind! It just means I get to have extra playtime to make him feel better =3

Ichigo: ... *blushing madly*

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Ichigo is lounging in the training area the next day, Grimmjow hissing and swiping at the bald human that Ichigo had problems with last night. Renji is just walking up to him, Rukia beside him and Shuuhei breaking off to deal with an irate Grimmjow. The small raven haired Shinigami scratches behind the orangette's ear, the Bali purring loudly at the feeling.

"Okay, Ichigo, we're gonna work on commands today."

"I don't want to, I want to watch Grimmjow," the small tiger growls.

"Grimmjow has his own training to…"

"Holy shit!" Ikkaku screams.

Everyone turns to see Grimmjow being held back by ten people, each leaning their entire weight back on the thick chain linked to the metal band around the panther's throat. The hybrid is snarling and biting at Ikkaku, hissing as his claws try hard to dig into the Shinigami's soft flesh. Ikkaku is on the ground, trapped between Grimmjow's furious form and a low wall they use to train the hybrids in commands.

"Grimmjow! No!" Renji shouts.

Ichigo can't help but grin meanly at the position Ikkaku has gotten himself into, knowing the other has far from forgotten the nasty wound he was left with last night. A large man walks into the training area, all muscle and insanity, a small pink haired girl on his shoulders. Ichigo is laughing now, yet he's not laughing when that man grabs the chain linked to Grimmjow's neck and yanks. One good yank and his mate goes flying backward to meet the ground, gagging at the harsh treatment. Ichigo ignores Renji's warning, running over and kneeling beside the teal panther. His hackles are raised, tail frizzed out, and ears flat as he growls in warning.

"Awe, the little kitty is trying to protect his friend!" the small girl chirps.

"Well, that won't do. Pets don't attack their trainers. Bad boy."

A large hand raises to hit Ichigo, the small Bali standing his ground bravely and though every instinct within him screams to run. Before the hand connects with his face, Grimmjow rises and blocks the hit with a hiss.

"Don't touch him!" he snarls.

"My, my," the giant of a man grins widely. "Seems we've got _two _disobedient pets to deal with and this panther looks to be extremely tough to break. It's my lucky day, Yachiru!"

"Kenpachi, what are you doing here?" Renji snaps. "I have Grimmjow until he's tame, you're here _way _too early!"

"Byakuya called me last night, told me the panther was too much for you and that he wanted me to take him early," he waves off. "I can see where he would be trouble."

"He's not too much for me!" the redhead snaps. "He just doesn't what Rukia's Bali near him."

"Either way, he's mine now. No more lovey-dovey pampering, I'm gonna literally whip this hybrid into shape," Kenpachi grins. "I'll have to stay here a week or two to get him used to the training, but afterward we're off to my own facility."

Ichigo's eyes are wide, his stomach sick, and he can't help but stare at the large man in shock. They can't take Grimmjow away from him, he wouldn't be able to survive! Grimmjow's arms tighten around his waist, a reassuring gesture that the Bali can read the apprehension in. the fact that his mate is uncertain only worries him more, the orangette shifting nervously as the tamers turn back to them.

"This is gonna have to go… unless I'm going to be given the extremely honor of training this hybrid, too."

"I will! I will!" Yachiru cheers.

"No, no, Yachiru," Kenpachi reprimands lightly. "You train the pups, these are adult Demons, they're far more dangerous."

"But he's so pretty!"

"The Bali belongs to Rukia," Renji frowns. "He's her companion."

"He certainly doesn't seem very well trained, did you have your hand in that one, too?" the other scoffs. "Maybe he just needs broken in better."

Grimmjow catches the hint behind the words, immediately pushing Ichigo beneath him as he roars loudly. If he wants to stay near Ichigo, he has to play marginally nice with the Shinigami. If they're going to separate them anyway, however, he's not leaving his mate without injuring a good few of them first. Kenpachi stops at the vicious display, thoroughly shocked a hybrid would even think to do such a thing. The worst he's ever had to deal with has been the occasional biter, those that won't listen to commands, and the ones that scratch that go a bit too deep. This one is in a whole new ballpark… his grin grows wider.

"I think the Bali will be helpful to the panther's training," he remarks. "I would highly suggest sending it with me."

"No way!" Rukia snaps. "Ichigo is my companion! I'm not letting him out of my sight after Ikkaku tried to rape him last night!"

"You can't rape a pet, they're born to do exactly as they're told," Ikkaku scoffs.

"I'll talk to Byakuya about it later," Kenpachi waves off. "Right now, let's get this oversized kitten used to the rules… and punishment."

Ichigo yowls when he's grabbed and hurled backward, the orangette rolling along the ground before slamming into another short brick wall. The yelp of pain is all Grimmjow needs to hear, his claws rending flesh from Kenpachi's arm with the ease of a warn knife through butter. The large male is surprised once more, as no Demon has ever been able to injure him this badly. Grimmjow, however, isn't done. He leaps, sinking his teeth into Kenpachi's forearm as his claws dig deep into his chest and thighs.

"Grimmjow!" Renji snaps. "Ichigo's okay, come back here."

A few seconds longer, and then the panther loosens his grip and leaps away. His body twists to land on his hands and feet, the Demon trotting over to sit near Ichigo and Renji. The redhead was right, his mate is okay… just startled and a bit bruised.

"Hmm… maybe you've gotten through to him after all."

"No, he'll listen to me and Shuuhei," Renji informs. "He won't listen to anyone else… he doesn't like them and they've been overstepping boundaries with his friend here."

"Which breeder did Byakuya get this panther from? It's a rarity… first of it's kind, I think," the large man muses. "Beautiful color, very silky and shines perfectly. I'm shocked he's sending him into his troops."

"He's a wild born."

"That explains that. Well, you need to get that little Bali out of here so I can deal with this one. I'm not going against orders and Byakuya said anything and everything."

"Why would nii-sama say that!" Rukia gasps. "That inhumane!"

Kenpachi shrugs uncaringly, setting Yachiru down so she can go play with more behaved pets. Renji, stewing in his anger, give Grimmjow an apologetic look. The look the panther returns to him obviously tells him 'I don't care what happens to me, just keep Ichi safe'. Ichigo hisses and growls as he tries to get back to the panther, yet Rukia helps the redhead pull the orangette into the kennels. There he sits within his cold cell and hides within his blankets, the sounds of Grimmjow's anger and pain echoing around him.

Ichigo is still wide eyed and trembling when lunch arrives, the blanket held in a white knuckle grip around him as he whimpers. The sounds have stopped for the moment, yet they still echo in his mind. Shuuhei and Rukia are staring at him in worry, Rukia holding a large plate with food she warmed up from last night.

"Is he okay?" she murmurs.

"… I don't think so," the raven haired male answers.

"I'm going to go get Renji, he'll know what's wrong with him."

"Go feed him first. If he wakes up and there's no food with him, he might not have anything to keep his attention and prevent him from falling under again."

She nods and carefully slips through the door when Shuuhei opens it up, walking over and setting the food beside the bed where the orangette can see it. Afterward, she hurries out and leaves to find Renji. He's arguing with Kenpachi, the two having totally different methods of training and neither liking the other. Grimmjow is lying down on his stomach nearby, watching them in irritation as his whole body throbs. He's so happy to have a little break, he seriously doesn't like this new Shinigami.

"Renji! Something's wrong with Ichigo," Rukia calls as she runs over.

Grimmjow's ears are at attention upon the comment, swiveling over to catch more of the conversation. She tells the redhead that Ichigo seems distant, his eyes large and fearful, and neither knows what's wrong. The panther knows… Ichigo is trying to find a happy place within that cold cell filled with his mate's screams. He didn't know the orangette could hear him within that thick building filled with bars, he'll withhold his cries from now on.

"Time to work, pet," Kenpachi snaps. "Up, now!"

Grimmjow gives him a bland look, not bothering to move a muscle. with a growl, the large Shinigami reaches for something new… and a hot pain laces Grimmjow's back. The whip hits him one more time, tearing skin and drawing blood. The panther swallows his screams of pain, infuriating the trainer as he brings the whip down again.

"Kenpachi, stop!" Renji yells. "He's tired, he needs to rest!"

"He'll rest when the training is over!"

"It's fucking over!"

There's movement by the house, the two turning to see Byakuya walking out. He heard the arguing, said ruckus interrupting his work, and has come down to stop it. The sight of Grimmjow lying on the ground, bloody and exhausted, sends a mixture of emotions through him… A part of him is furious, yet another part is sickeningly satisfied. The look on his lover's face, however, has nothing but guilt running through him.

"Renji, what's all the yelling about?" he asks.

"I hope you're happy, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Renji growls out. "You've probably just killed a rare teal panther, and broke the mind of the only Bali in the area that can breed!"

"What are you talking about," he frowns.

"No! I don't want to talk to you," the redhead snaps in fury. "I don't even want to _look _at you! I'm so close to leaving right now, you have _no _idea!"

"Don't be so dramatic."

Renji balls his fist, taking a quick jab and nailing the raven's jaw. As he marches away to check on Ichigo, Byakuya can only stare in complete shock at the ground. Renji has gotten angry at him plenty of times, but he's never once hit him. Once he manages to pull himself together, he hurries after his enraged boyfriend in hopes of calming him. When he reaches the cell at the back of the kennel, he stops in surprise and worry. Renji is sitting on the cement floor, Ichigo cradled in his lap as he tries desperately to get the orangette to respond to him. Ichigo's eyes are open and wide… but empty.

"Ichigo, please," he begs. "Say something. Just blink, or move your hand. Anything to tell me you're still there."

"What happened?" the raven wonders.

"We put him back here while Kenpachi trained Grimmjow, but when I came back to give him lunch he was like this," Rukia cries. "Make him better, nii-sama!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"It's your fault he's like this! He was fine until you told Kenpachi to come earlier!"

"Rukia, that's enough," Renji sighs. "He couldn't have known this would happen."

The doors open, heavy footsteps dragging weight behind it, and then Kenpachi throws Grimmjow into the other cage. Ichigo immediately hits Renji in his haste to get to the other, curling half beneath Grimmjow's larger body as he attempts to hide himself away from the world. The others watch this exchange with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"What… what's wrong with him?" Rukia wonders softly.

"I think he's traumatized," Renji murmurs as he rubs his jaw.

He breaths deep, moving toward the orangette and watching him go from scared to panicked and finally hysterical. Grimmjow opens his eyes weakly, noting the fearful beta beneath him, and wraps an arm around Ichigo.

"You're fine," he whispers out. "You're fine, Ichi."

"I wanna go home!" Ichigo panics in a breakdown. "I wanna go home! I wanna go home, Grimm! Please, take me home! I don't wanna stay here! I can hear things, I can hear you screaming! And then they bring you back hurt!"

"Calm down," Grimmjow states as he slowly falls asleep again.

"Ichigo, I'm not gonna hurt you," Renji says softly. "It's me, remember? Renji? I'm your friend."

"You said you would help us!" Ichigo hisses. "You lied! Grimmjow keeps getting hurt! Why did you let him get hurt!"

"I don't own Grimmjow, Ichi," he states soothingly. "I can't decide how he's trained, that's up to Byakuya. I can only affect his training if I'm the trainer."

"Stay away from us! You're evil! Just like all the others, you're all evil!"

"Please calm down, Ichigo."

He watches in worry as the orangette starts to hyperventilate, struggling to breath and unable to calm himself. Eventually, the small Bali Demon passes out from lack of oxygen. Carefully, Renji separates the two Demons and carries Ichigo over to the pile of pillows. He sets him down and returns for Grimmjow, laying him on the floor first to take care of his injuries. Thankfully, he's been a tamer long enough to know it's a good idea to keep disinfectant and bandages on your person at all times. The panther hisses as he cleans the wounds on his back, quieting once he's bandaging them, and then he gently lays him in the pillows with his mate. Rukia throws a blanket over them to keep them warm, worry and sadness in her violet eyes when they have to leave. They have to find a way to help the two before things get worse.

The two aren't bothered again for the rest of the day and well into the night, only having to deal with Shinigami when they bring in their dinner. Ichigo skipped lunch, as did Grimmjow, so they're both very hungry… but Grimmjow waits for Ichigo to finish eating before he devours the leftovers. Ichigo is curled against him in the dark, the panther petting his silky orange locks and listening to his purr.

"I'm scared," Ichigo admits with great difficulty.

"I know, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "But don't worry about me, I can take anything they can throw at me… I'm built for this shit."

"You were right, this place is horrible. I should've stayed in the desert."

"You should've… but I'm kind of glad you didn't," he smirks.

"Grimm… can we…"

Grimmjow is surprised at the question, since he can tell where his blushing mate is going, yet he knows it's a very bad idea. There are so many things the Shinigami can do to them that would completely break his beta, but they'll be taken away from each other anyway… why the hell not?

"Sure, but you have to be very quiet. The only other hybrids here are occupying the five cages at the front of the building, there's a good fifteen between us… however, I'm positive they'll be able to hear you screaming."

"I'll be quiet, I promise."

Ichigo rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in a pillow to keep himself muffled and raising his hips for his mate. Grimmjow purrs at this show of submission, quickly yanking down his mate's pants and freeing himself from his own. Ignoring the pain in his back, the panther lays himself over Ichigo's soft tan back and grips his neck with his teeth. He slides himself inside his mate, so tempted to moan at the feeling… it's just been too long for him. The warmth presses around him tightly for a moment, Ichigo's entrance trying to pull him in further, and then he slides out slowly before pushing back in. Ichigo yelps into the pillow, the sound muffled although still audible should the Demons be closer, and pushes back against his mate. Grimmjow's pace picks up, the panther closing his eyes as he feels his mate with every other sense. He wants to cry he's been neglected this for so long, a smaller part of him wanting to murder that arrogant Shinigami for causing this feeling. He tries so hard not to go too fast and harm his smaller mate, yet he end up slamming in and out of him with a vengeance. Ichigo's muffled moans seem to get higher in pitch, the orangette closes his eyes tightly as his breathing picks up. Both their bodies are covered in a light sheen of sweat, the teal panther's body gliding along his beta's now. The warmth spreads within them, pressure settling within their abdomens as they fight harder to reach their release. For those few minutes, they're not in a cell within the home of a Shinigami set to separate them. They're back at home within Grimmjow's den, surrounded by friends that would fight to the death to keep their kind safe. They're warm and safe and happy, they're back in that old relationship where Ichigo would deny his feelings and Grimmjow would jump him in the bathroom every morning. The panther knows Ichigo is crying now, the act they're in now done so often within their den that he can't help but remember where they should be.

"Ah… hah, Grimm… I'm gonna…" Ichigo whispers a bit strained.

Grimmjow pushes his head back into the pillow, purring as he releases Ichigo's neck and leans forward to his ear. He whispers for the other to cum, Ichigo inhaling sharply when a large hand covers his member. He releases on that hand, Grimmjow pressing deeper as those velvet walls close in around him. White fireworks light up behind his closed lids as he releases, his warm seed filling Ichigo to the brim. The orangette groans in pleasure, his amber eyes drooping in a mix of satiation and exhaustion when Grimmjow cleans him with a quick cat bath.

"Have I ever told you how gross that is?" Ichigo mumbles.

"No, you're usually asleep by now."

"Well… it is."

"It's a cat bath, I'm sure there are a thousand far sicker things to wash off you than this," Grimmjow mutters with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, we don't want anyone finding evidence."

"They'll find out anyway," Ichigo sighs miserably. "What do you think they'll do?"

"Nothing good."

"Can't we just run away, Grimm?"

"… Listen to me, Ichi. We're going to be separated, we can't change that… but I _will _find you again," the panther states in determination. "When they take me away, you need to play the good little pet for Rukia. Don't give them a reason to sell you, or I won't be able to find you again."

"I don't want you to go away."

"Renji and Rukia will think of something," he assures.

"But they keep getting you hurt!"

"No, Ichi, they don't. Please, you have to trust them. They're on our side and they'll be taking care of you while I'm gone. I'll be back, I swear it. I don't know when, but I will be back eventually. Just remember, no matter what they make you do, you belong to me. You're Rukia's pet and that means you don't have to listen to anyone but her, no one can order you down except her."

"I won't let them. I belong to you and you're the only one that can touch me."

"Good. Ichigo, it doesn't matter how long you have to play pet… you're wild by nature and that's where you belong… with me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, Grimm."

Grimmjow smiles at that, fixing his pants as his beta pulls up his own. Once they're clothed, Grimmjow lays on his stomach again and Ichigo curls against him. He lifts his arm on the side Ichigo lays, pulling his mate beneath him to protect him from any harm throughout the night.

Kenpachi and Byakuya are there bright and early, pulling a groggy and hissing Grimmjow from bed. Ichigo lifts his head, startled, and looks around for his mate. Upon seeing him getting dragged out of the kennel by those that harmed him yesterday, the young Bali panics and stumbles out of bed.

"No!" he cries out. "No, please don't! Please! Bring him back, don't hurt him!"

"If he listens, he won't get hurt," Kenpachi scoffs.

"Please!" Ichigo practically begs.

"You will be quiet, pet," Byakuya frowns. "This panther is wild yet, it needs to be tamed."

"Why?" Ichigo snaps. "Why do we have to be tamed? Why don't you and your Shinigami breed go through training and taming? Why don't you beat one another until you bleed? I stayed within the Demon villages, I watched them socialize and farm and cook! The only thing that sets them apart from humans is their features, their brain capacity, and the fact they didn't enslave your species!"

"That will be enough, Demon," Byakuya states coldly.

"I'd like to see you Shinigami take one of your punishments for a day," Ichigo growls out. "Maybe you would start thinking differently about us. We're not just animals, we're part human, too! We can think for ourselves, we can feel any emotion you can, and we can build and teach and protect!"

"Ichi!" Grimmjow snaps. "Enough!"

Ichigo's mouth snaps shut immediately, but his scowl stays put. With a low growl, he watches them pull Grimmjow away. He doesn't understand why Grimmjow would stop him, however he's pretty certain it has to do with the fact even Renji couldn't get through to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia chirps. "How's your morning going?"

"Horrible," he mutters.

"Oh… well… I brought you some breakfast. After you eat, I'll take you out to roam the training grounds," she smiles. "But you have to promise to listen. If you interrupt Grimmjow's training, nii-sama will have me lock you up for a week as punishment."

Ichigo nods and quickly downs the waffles Rukia brought him. Although Byakuya feels pets should be fed pet food, Rukia is more apt to spoil her hybrids with 'people' food. Ichigo can honestly say he's never been more grateful for such a quirk. As he's led out into the training grounds, he hears a hiss and the yowl of an infuriated feline. His wide amber orbs turn to see Grimmjow being flung to the side, the teal panther slamming against the building that holds the kennels and slumping to the ground. Rukia grips Ichigo's arm to warn him against running to Grimmjow, so he does the only thing he can think of to keep from doing so. He curls up on the ground, eyes going dull and hands pressed against his ears to block out any sound. It's the same position he was in last night, the orangette forcing himself into a detached plain that will keep him from acting out and hurting Grimmjow further.

"Oh!" Rukia utters mournfully. "No! Ichigo, please don't do that!"

Grimmjow groans and opens one eye to look his mate's way, frowning upon seeing him in the fetal position. Rukia's small form straightens in her anger, burning violet eyes boring into Kenpachi as she stomps over.

"Look what you'd done to my pet!" she yells. "What sort of monster causes an innocent little pet to fall into his own mind like this! If you've hurt him in any way… especially mentally… I'll have your head!"

"Calm down, mutt, or I'm gonna have to get your big brother out here."

"You go right ahead!" she challenges with her arms across her chest.

"… Look, my job is the panther here," he attempts to reason. "Anything that happens to your fragile little pet isn't my fault, I'm just supposed to train the panther Demon. If your weak little prissy pet has a problem with that, maybe you shouldn't keep him around his pal."

"Nii-sama won't let him in the house until Renji re-trains him. You're just gonna have to play a little nicer with Grimmjow!"

"It doesn't matter anyway," the larger man sighs. "Byakuya gave the okay, I'm taking the panther Demon out of here tonight."

Rukia stops in surprise, Ichigo pulling himself out of his trance to hear those words. Grimmjow is leaving, his mate is leaving him all alone. Against his will, tears start to drip from his amber eyes. Grimmjow frowns at the sight of his sobbing mate, picking himself up enough to stumble over to him. He knew he'd be taken away, it was just a matter of time… but he never thought it would come so soon. They're just not ready yet.

* * *

><p>Awe so sad! T^T I'm such an evil person! What will Ichi do without his Grimm-kitty? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! ;p<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Yea! I'm back! It might take me a bit to get caught up again, but I'm working really hard to! Unfortunately, I have to go through my files and save them to Microsoft Office Word, because my Microsoft Works isn't taking T^T It's okay, though, I'll work really hard to get caught up!

Chapter 8 has a big surprise in it! I'm sure you'll all love it!

Ichigo: No they won't. I didn't like it.

Grimmjow: I wasn't too fond of it either, you should rewrite this crap.

Vaerin: T^T *sobs*

Shiro: Now look what you did! *hugs Vaerin* It's okay, I'll always love you.

Ichi and Grimm: Suck up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Ichigo is sleeping beside Grimmjow when it happens, blissfully unaware of his surroundings and trusting his alpha to keep him safe. They were locked in their kennel early, the two needing rest after their stressful day, and night has fallen far too quickly for their liking. The footsteps wake Grimmjow first, the orangette stirring when he moves over him. Amber eyes open, gazing at Grimmjow as sleep fogs his mind. The teal panther's features have sharpened, his fangs baring as he growls lowly at the door.

"Grimm? What's wrong?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Quiet," he hisses. "I hear something."

Ichigo stiffens in nervousness, crouching lower in the bed and scooting closer into Grimmjow. The door opens and Kenpachi walks in with Ikkaku, Grimmjow hissing as he crouches over Ichigo protectively.

"Quiet, animal," Ikkaku frowns.

"Now, Ikkaku," Kenpachi grins. "You know they're more than just animals. Animals don't have the brain capacity for speech like us."

"Might as well be."

"Time to go, panther," Kenpachi states. "Say goodbye to your timid little friend."

"No!" Ichigo gasps. "No! Grimm, don't let them separate us!"

Grimmjow lays back down, curling around the smaller feline with a reassuring purr. Ichigo grips him tightly, knowing the other won't fight to keep them together at this moment and hating the idea. He nuzzles the orangette's locks, licking his ear before nipping it gently.

"I'll find you again," he murmurs. "Behave until I do."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Ichi," he sighs. "We just can't fight them all on our own… we have to trust Renji and Rukia to help us."

Ichigo whimpers, his ears laid back in a mix of sadness and irritation. With one last kiss on the top of his head, Grimmjow leaves the bed and Ichigo watches him walk away. His heart clenches, his stomach swirling in a mass of nausea, and his head spins in his anxiety. He waits until the door to the buildings closes, and then curls within the pillows to sulk at his mate's loss.

The next morning, Rukia walks in with Ichigo's breakfast. She had Shuuhei give him dinner the night before, hoping to entice him into a better mood with steak after his mate's departure. She opens the kennel and walks in, catching the Ichigo still curled up within the bed and sulking… his dinner untouched on the floor beside the bed.

"Hey, Ichigo," she smiles. "Time to get up! Eat your breakfast and I'll take you outside for a nice walk, okay? Maybe a swim? It's nice and warm out."

Ichigo sighs, turning over so his back is to her. The violet eyed Shinigami frowns in worry, a noise behind her drawing her attention. Byakuya is there with Renji, the redhead looking about curiously before scratching his head.

"Where's Grimmjow?" he wonders.

"Kenpachi took him last night," Byakuya remarks in disinterest. "I thought it a good idea to speed up his training."

"… You what?"

"I'm sorry, Renji, I know you were positive you could tame him… but I thought you had become too attached to him," the dark haired male sighs. "If you might remember, last year something similar happened."

"Yes," Renji growls. "And you got rid of him as well! So tell me, how _is _Kenpachi doing with training that white tiger?"

"He's grown rather adept at fighting," the other states huffily. "And he's rather sharp when it comes to strategy."

"He was adept at both of those before," the redhead points out. "I was talking of his taming."

Byakuya says nothing, glancing away uncomfortably. This is all Renji needs to know, the other's eyes lighting up with a fire rarely directed at his beau. He loves Byakuya more than anything, but his callous, arrogant, and selfish attitude is beginning to grate on him. The dark haired male is so used to getting what he wants and not being challenged, that Renji has been difficult for him to get used to. They've been together for a year and a half now, yet the fore feisty male has constantly challenged him. It's only natural for Renji to do so once more time… for the last time.

"Look at that Bali, Byakuya," he growls out. "Look at him! He's going through a depression right now, if he doesn't start eating he'll die and it'll be all your fault! Can you live with that? Can you live with seeing your precious little sister's heart break because of your selfishness? I hope you can, because I won't be around to see it!"

"Renji?" Rukia gasps.

"This is the second pet you've yanked from my care, Byakuya," he says quietly. "The second pet you deemed 'too much' for me. You thought I was too attached to them, so you took it into your own hands… now you've affected a third pet. He most likely won't make it through the next couple weeks, he was extremely attached to that panther… dependant on him. I've been patient with you, taken the criticism on my own views on Demons, and looked past your blindness… but I can't do so again. Goodbye, Byakuya."

The other stands shocked and speechless, stammering to find something to say in order to make everything right again. The redhead turns to his childhood friend, giving the surprised female a small but sad smile.

"I'll continue Ichigo's training, but I advise you find something to get him eating again," he informs softly. "Talk to him, feed him anything he's craving, get him anything he feels the need for. He'll be horribly dependant, timid and depressed. You'll have to be patient with him."

"I will, thank you," she nods.

"I'm gonna go pack my things," Renji sighs. "I'll be gone in about an hour."

"You have nowhere to go," Byakuya finally gets out.

"That's the difference between you and me, Byakuya," Renji scoffs. "I grew up on the streets, I'm extremely adaptable and I know how to survive. The only thing that separates me from the Demons is the fact I don't have animal features, aside from that… I have no problems saying I'm one of them proudly."

With that, the other marches off to pack his things. Byakuya is dumbstruck, his eyes unconsciously moving to his little sister as she kneels beside Ichigo's bed. She's trying to talk to the Bali Demon, stroking his orange locks and pleading with him to eat something. He stays unresponsive and tense, curling deeper within his blankets to get closer to the lingering scent of his mate.

"Please, Ichigo," Rukia sighs. "Just a little bit, okay? Just a couple bites. You have to keep up your health if you want to see Grimmjow again."

"… He's coming back?" Ichigo mutters finally with a peek over his shoulder.

"Well… I can take you to see him," she offers. "But he won't be happy if you're malnourished, so you have to eat."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"You could just be saying it so I'd eat," he scoffs. "Then you would find excuses not to take me and I'll stay all alone!"

"I'm not like that!" she snaps. "Now eat before I ram it down your throat!"

"… I'll still get to see Grimmjow?"

"Yes! I'll take you tomorrow!"

"I want to go today!"

Rukia growls, clenching her small fists to keep from strangling the small male. Renji was adamant Ichigo eat, however she's very busy today and can't drag him around with her. With very little experience in negotiating with Demons, especially those as stubborn as Ichigo, she's at a loss on what to do. Finally, she grins and pushes the plate to Ichigo.

"Shuuhei will take you!"

Ichigo gives her a wary look, but the prospect of seeing Grimmjow again is all he needs to start eating… for now anyway. He's certain those visits will slowly come less and less, which will have him rebelling once more. He eats quickly, almost choking before Rukia pats his back firmly, and then looks to her expectantly.

"Time to go see Grimmjow?" he asks innocently.

"We're going for a walk right now," she states. "I have to find Shuuhei and tell him to take you to Kenpachi's. It'll be good exercise for you. Afterward, I have to get you a leach and a new collar!"

"… Why?"

"I don't know, I just think you'd look nice in a new collar," she shrugs. "And you need new clothes."

"… This used to be Grimmjow's," he murmurs. "I never bought new clothes, I just wore his."

"Bought? In the desert?" she asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, they had stores and schools and homes and gardens," Ichigo smiles a bit. "It was just like Karakura… but older and with Demons!"

"You really liked it there, didn't you?" she wonders sadly.

"I loved it there. Well… I didn't at first. I was taught that being free wasn't an option," he points out. "I was taught to do as my master told me, that I wasn't even allowed to breed unless my master allowed it, but Grimmjow and the other Demons seemed so happy in their little world. They kept telling me that what I was taught was wrong and I liked how happy they were being free… I wanted to be free, too. And then Grimmjow got caught and I didn't want him to go through this alone… So I let myself get caught as well, to be with him."

Rukia listens, growing sadder with each word from Ichigo. He doesn't realize it, but he's telling her things kept from most pet owners. No on knows how they're conditioned when they come from labs and breeders, they just know they're well behaved and useful. When they're plucked from the wild like Grimmjow was, it's obvious they're going to be vicious and hard to tame… she didn't know Ichigo wished for a life in the desert as well. Rukia always assumed Demons wanted to be pets, to be companions that stayed beside their masters loyally. There has to be something she can do to help Grimmjow and Ichigo get back together and, as she lets her gaze drift toward her nii-sama and his group of friends thoughtfully… she gets the perfect idea. Too bad it'll take a few days to put into motion.

Grimmjow is in pain, every single part of him from his toenails to the tips of his teal hair, and he isn't about to move anytime soon. It was early this morning, barely two hours of sleep under his belt, that he was yanked from his cot and dragged from the kennel for his new regiment of beatings. Kenpachi's kennel is the same as Byakuya's, but the training area is smaller and there are less Demons locked up. His latest batch of soldier Demons was released to the guard last week, so only the worst cases are left here. One is a white tiger he rarely even plays with anymore, as it's so aggressive it nearly took his head off with ease a month ago. Grimmjow only heard tales of the white tiger, so he's yet to see it and hopes he doesn't.

"Hey," a voice whispers harshly in the darkness. "Ya awake? Panther?"

"Mm…"

"Ya don' sound very good. Hang on, I'll be right over ta check on ya."

He rolls his eyes, wondering how stupid this Demon could be to say such a thing. Kenpachi makes certain to lock all his charges up in their cages, especially with a little girl running about the house. He'd kill everything left standing if something happened to his daughter, Yachiru, and that would be bad for business. The sound of a lock clicking has Grimmjow's ear twitching in curiosity, bare feet padding along the cement move toward him before his own lock it opened. The other Demon hums to himself as he walks over and kneels beside the bloody form of the panther.

"Tch… Did ya nice didn' he?" he mutters. "I'll bathe ya enough ta get the blood off, kay? My saliva got some nifty healing shit to it… I came from a lab, ya know? Tryin' ta make the ideal soldier Demon, but got me instead. Dipshits thought they could tame me, what a laugh!"

Grimmjow mumbles something incoherent as the other leans over him, licking along his skin gently to clean it of dry blood. A soft tail brushes along Grimmjow's arm, his teal orb opening to see the flash of white with black stripes… the white tiger. He tenses for only a moment, surprised to find that his wounds are indeed healing. The tiger pulls off his pants carefully, the only piece of clothing left from the cruel lashings of the whip, and Grimmjow snarls as he moves quickly to attack. The white tiger meets the attack, the two pressing palms against one another to keep the other far enough away.

"I ain't gonna fuck ya," the tiger hisses. "I'm just tryin' ta help."

"… Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks in shock.

The white tiger pulls away quickly, almost as though he'd been burned. His gold eyes glowing in the dark, his white spiky locks and alabaster skin seeming ethereal as they stand out so clearly. He looks exactly like Grimmjow's precious Bali, but he's snow white with gold eyes and black sclera. He's also larger, around 5'9" compared to Ichigo's 5'1".

"… Where did ya hear that name?" the tiger wonders.

"He's… a Bali I found when raiding one of Byakuya's caravans," he replies. "I had him with me in Hueco Mundo for a time, but… I had gotten caught by Byakuya's men and he didn't want me going there alone."

"Where is he?"

"They separated us," Grimmjow sighs. "He's back at Byakuya's place, he was bought to be Rukia's birthday present. Do you know him?"

"… He's my baby brother," the tiger answers. "We were both lab bred, they used the same male genetics fer us… but they used Bali female genetics fer Ichi and white tiger fer me. I was created a year before him, but we turned out looking the same fer some reason. They pulled me away from him before he was a year old… he wouldn't have remembered me."

Grimmjow is shocked, unable to do much but gawk at the other. The white tiger takes this time to finish bathing the panther, enjoying the taste of the blood on a predatorily level as his mind lingers on the subject of Ichigo. He loved his little brother more than life itself, he was the one who named him, however the scientists refused to keep them together for long. He was sent off for extensive mental training when he turned two, the Shinigami finding this the perfect age to begin instilling strategy within the mind of Demon children, and Ichigo was left in the hands of tame Demon females. He had thought they were breeding his baby brother for the wild… but things must've changed. When he finishes with Grimmjow's bath, he leans back and gives him a wide manic grin.

"My name's Shiro, by the way," he states. "What's yer's?"

"… Grimmjow."

"Well… welcome ta Hell, Grimmjow," he cackles. "This is where the unruly are kept, cause we just can' be tamed. We're liabilities ta Shinigami, which makes us a threat. If we're not killed off, we're given ta Kenny. Kenny likes untamed Demons, cause he don' feel bad hurtin' us when he gets a little too rough in his trainin'. We're the ones he practices on."

"I have to get back to Ichigo somehow," the panther sighs. "He's all alone there."

"Ichi's a tough cookie when he has ta be," Shiro grins. "I heard stories of his little tricks an shit. He can be mean, manipulative, and a major bitch! Ya just gotta push him in the right direction. Right now, though, it'd do him good ta play the game."

"Yeah… I hope he behaves well enough."

Shuuhei watches Ichigo bounce on his heels excitedly when they reach Kenpachi's door, wary with the little Demon's tendency to plow down anything and everyone in his way to reach Grimmjow. He can honestly say, this is the first time he's ever seen a Demon excited to be at Kenpachi's. Usually, the larger male scares even the toughest of Demons. The door is opened, Yachiru standing on her tiptoes to reach the door knob.

"Hello!" she chirps.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for a little girl to be answering the door like that?" Ichigo immediately states. "Where's your dad at? You could've been kidnapped or something, you need to be more careful."

"Trust me, no one but Kenpachi can handle that one," Shuuhei mumbles.

"You're that pretty kitty that was always with the blue kitty!" she grins. "Come on, Kenny is just cleaning up after training! I wanted to go play with the blue kitty, but Kenny said he needed to sleep. And then I wanted to play with the white kitty, but Kenny doesn't like the white kitty around me… he said he's a bad kitty and doesn't deserve attention right now."

"That white tiger?" Shuuhei wonders. "He still has that one?"

"Yep! He's Kenny's favorite… or he was until last month. The white kitty got a little feisty and almost hurt Kenny really bad, so he's on a timeout."

"I'm shocked he didn't put that one down," the raven murmurs to Ichigo. "The white tiger Byakuya bought last year was a real handful. He liked Renji, but not many others. Rukia wasn't allowed by him after he bite her hand, the majority of the tamers wouldn't even look at him without pissing themselves, and Byakuya soon became wary of his genius… he sent him to Kenpachi for advanced training, but even Kenpachi couldn't tame that one."

"Kenny loves that kitty, but he won't admit it," Yachiru smiles widely. "Shiro is the only pet Kenny kept when Yamamoto told him to put him down. He said he could handle him just fine and he didn't want to put him down, that he would buy him from Byakuya and keep him for himself! Shiro is good enough, but gets a little excited and dangerous on occasion."

Kenpachi is mopping up some blood off the floor with Ikkaku and a fairly feminine male Ichigo hasn't seen before. The feminine male has a sad look on his features, mixed with disgust at the mess. When Yachiru hollers out happily, all three stop and look up at their new guests. Kenpachi grins toothily, leaning on the handle to his mop.

"Byakuya change his mind about me training the Bali?"

"No," Shuuhei remarks. "Rukia promised him that if he ate today, he would be allowed to visit Grimmjow. She was busy all day today, so she asked me to take charge of him today."

"Panther's asleep," Ikkaku huffs. "Just got done with his training for today."

"… Is he okay?" Ichigo wonders as his ear twitches.

"Hopefully not," the bald male scoffs. "Almost took off my damn arm!"

"You deserved it," the feminine male snaps. "You shouldn't have provoked him!"

"Who's side are you on, Yumichika!"

"Obviously not yours, you Neanderthal!"

The door opens to the kennels, everyone gasping and turning quickly to see a white striped tail disappearing behind a pile of crates. Ichigo watches them all stiffen, curious as to why the Shinigami are slowly moving into a group.

"Shit!" Kenpachi hisses. "Shiro got loose again!"

"Again?" Shuuhei snaps quietly. "I thought you locked up these more volatile Demons! If anything happens to Rukia's Bali, she's gonna kill me!"

"He learned how to pick locks," Ikkaku growls. "He's more trouble than he's worth. Always escaping and ambushing us for fun!"

"He's a good boy," Kenpachi states. "He's just been a little bored lately."

Shuuhei carefully inches Ichigo toward the others, the orangette just following to appease the man, and then Yachiru hurries forward. Kenpachi shouts out her name, the pink haired female stopping halfway to the door and turning… just when a stark white form leaps over the crates behind her and pounces on the little girl. Yachiru squeaks when she's tossed backward, Kenpachi and the others thoroughly shocked when the little vibrant haired Bali moves to meet the white tiger. Their fingers are entwined, palms pressing back to gauge strength and noses touching as they snarl. Suddenly, the white tiger gives Ichigo's face a wet lick from chin to hairline. The orangette blinks in shock, stunned enough that the white tiger can take the moment to pin him.

"That was disgusting!" Ichigo shouts. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Ichi!" Shiro grins. "I missed ya!"

"… Do I know you?"

Shiro cackles, yanking the orangette closer and hugging him tightly as he lightly chews on his ear. Ichigo whines, trying his best to get away from the white tiger even as he knows he can't beat the stronger male. It's a moment, but soon the chewing relaxes the smaller Demon and his memory provides a small white figure that was always cradling him in infancy.

"… I do… don't I?" Ichigo murmurs quietly. "I know you from somewhere."

"I'm Shiro! Yer my baby brother!"

Everyone let's their jaws drop, eyes widening in disbelief at this new revelation. Ichigo is dumbfounded, yet Shiro isn't deterred one bit. He stands and pulls his little brother along with him, keeping the Bali close as he used to when they were only children. Before Kenpachi can hurry after them, Shiro has Ichigo in the kennels and racing down the narrow hall.

"Here ya go!" he grins. "This is where Grimm-kitty is. He's still healin' so ya gotta be careful wit him."

Ichigo opens his mouth to question the other, however a groan of pain turns his attention. A familiar head of teal locks peeks from beneath a scratchy blanket, Grimmjow's body stretching languidly as he yawns. Ichigo is still, his lips spreading into a wide grin ever so slowly as his eyes light up.

"Grimmjow!" he calls overjoyed.

"… Ichi? Damn it, Ichi, I thought I told you to behave!" he hisses angrily.

"But… I was being have," Ichigo murmurs as he cowers away from his angry mate. "Rukia promised I could visit you, so she had Shuuhei bring me for a bit."

Grimmjow sighs, watching as Shiro opens the door to his kennel and steps aside for Ichigo to enter. The white tiger does so as well, following Ichigo over to the panther. Ichigo crawls onto the hard cot with Grimmjow, purring happily as he curls into his mate, and Shiro curls around them both. Footsteps hurry toward them, yet the three felines ignore them in favor of staying within their warm little bubble.

"Ichigo!" Shuuhei calls out. "Grimmjow? I thought you said Grimmjow was sleeping."

"He was," Kenpachi sighs. "Shiro must've paid him a visit before slipping out… his saliva has healing properties. I learned that when a wolf Demon injured Yachiru and he healed her."

"White kitty is my friend," Yachiru smiles. "But I'm not allowed to play with him when he's on timeout."

"Looks like they're not gonna let that Bali out of their sight anytime soon," Yumichika smirks. "We might as well go eat lunch and make their's as well."

With that the small group of Shinigami take their leave, the three felines barely noticing. Shiro watches carefully as Grimmjow moves around Ichigo, his overprotective nature reinstated after years away from his smaller sibling. Ichigo has always been very small, so he developed such a nature when he first saw the tiny Bali infant and was told it was his baby brother. He didn't want anyone harming his little brother, thinking he was far too small to take care of himself.

"I missed you, Grimm," Ichigo purrs.

"I missed you, too, Kitten. How are they treating you?"

"Well enough… Renji left Byakuya, but he told Rukia he'd still train me."

"He left?"

"Yeah, he was really mad at Byakuya."

"Renji? I liked him! What happened?" Shiro asks curiously.

"He was mad Byakuya took another Demon from his care without telling him."

Shiro frowns, realizing he would've been the first and it would've taken a lot more than that to rile Renji against Byakuya. He remembers how the redhead spoke of the man he loved, remembers the things that really ticked him off. Renji loved Demons, considered himself one of them… something Shiro is hard pressed to deny after their many fights… and couldn't stand when one was hurt in any way. Obviously, Ichigo was when Grimm left.

* * *

><p>Ta-Da! Did you like it? I bet you guys weren't expecting that one *big cheesy grin*<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

In case you're all wondering... Yes, it was a bad idea to let Ichigo visit Grimmjow. Yes, it was an even worse idea to allow him inot the same kennel as the other two. And yes, Ichi and Grimmjow get a litter in this chapter... Wait... I wasn't supposed to tell you that ;p

Grimmjow: A litter? Who gets a litter! 0.o

Ichigo: We do! Yea! =D

Grimmjow: ... Can we talk about this?

Ichigo and Vaerin: *glare heatedly at Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: ... I didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It's been three hours, far past the time Shuuhei was supposed to return the little orangette to Rukia, and he's on the phone with said raven now. He's standing outside the kennel, Ichigo curled up within the double embrace of his older brother and his mate, and the three are anything but cooperative at the moment.

"Ichigo, please come here," he begs.

Ichigo's ears are laid flat to his skull, the growl coming from his lips enough to sway the majority of those that know how vicious Bali Demons can be. Grimmjow is snarling and Shiro is hissing, both flexing their claws in warning as they keep the Bali between them.

"Come on, Ichi, _please_," Shuuhei whines. "Rukia's gonna kill me."

"Mine!" Shiro and Grimmjow hiss in unison.

"Do you hear this, Rukia?" Shuuhei sighs. "I can't get anywhere near him without those two tearing me apart! I already got claw marks down my right arm and across my chest, bite marks on my shoulder, and even bite marks on my leg! They don't fuck around!"

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei, but nii-sama is mad enough about Ichigo visiting Grimmjow… Wait… 'They'?" Rukia questions on the other end.

"Yeah. You remember that white tiger Byakuya bought, right? The one Renji just absolutely fell in love with? Well… as a pet, not as a lover," Shuuhei blushes after a thought. "Well, it turns out he's Ichigo's older brother! Shiro likes Grimmjow, so he's sharing a kennel with him at the moment and Ichigo is between the two."

"Oh, how cute!" Rukia squeals.

"Cute? They're fucking vicious wild animals with a taste for human flesh!"

"Let me talk to Shiro!"

"I'm not going near that insane cat!"

"NOW!"

"… Shiro, she wants to talk to you," Shuuhei sighs.

Shiro tilts his head to the side, scooting forward just an inch or two. Ichigo is immediately pushed behind Grimmjow, the teal panther not about to take chances with his mate's second shield drifting. The Bali Demon scowls at Grimmjow as he rights himself, leaning against the strong back and purring when the panther's tail wraps around him.

"Who is it?" Shiro wonders.

"Rukia… um… Renji's best friend? She was always with him when he was training you," Shuuhei comments. "I do believe she's the one that always tending to both your injuries."

"Oh! I remember her!"

His ears swivel forward as he grins, the white tiger moving closer to take the phone from Shuuhei. Once he has it, he quickly returns to the bed with Grimmjow and Ichigo. Shuuhei attempts to move into the kennel, however Grimmjow and Shiro immediately start to snarl and he retreats. Once the raven haired Shinigami reluctantly moves out, closing the door behind him, Shiro goes back to the phone.

"Midget!" Shiro grins into the phone.

"Don't call me that!" Rukia screams over the line.

"But that's what ya are!"

"Damn it, Shiro!"

"Awe, that ain't language a noble midget should be usin'," Shiro scolds playfully.

Rukia growls in irritation, the white tiger cackling more at her attempt to calm down. After a long moment, the younger Kuchiki muttering a repetitive sentence to soothe her anger, Rukia tries to negotiate with the Demon.

"Okay, Shiro, please set aside your twisted humor and listen to me," she grumbles. "Ichigo needs to come home. Byakuya is really pissed that I let him visit in the first place, but I'll let him visit again."

"No. Ichi is my baby brother, which means he belongs ta me. It don't matter how much ya paid fer him, ya didn' buy him from me and that's illegal."

"… You're right," Rukia gasps. "It's become tradition to buy pets from their parents or owners. Since Ichigo didn't have parents and neither of you were owned by the scientists, he does belong to you and they sold him illegally!"

"Exactly! Ichi and I were born ta be wild, so we were supposed ta be let loose after we reached a good age," Shiro explains. "I showed signs of aggression and was sold ta Byakuya fer his soldier program, but Ichi was too pretty fer that…"

"I'm not pretty!" Ichigo shouts.

"Yes you are," Grimmjow snorts.

"I'm not!"

"Anyway," Shiro growls. "The point is, the scientists didn't create us ta own us, they created us ta repopulate endangered Demon species. We were never meant ta be pets, therefore we've been wild since the moment we were conceived."

"That won't fly with nii-sama," the other sighs. "I'm going to have to think of something crafty to get past him this time. Don't worry, I think I know what I'm gonna do! I'll have you all together soon!"

"Ichi's stayin' here," Shiro growls. "I ain't lettin' him near that pompous asshole!"

"… Just tonight," Rukia offers. "He has to come home tomorrow afternoon, no later… Or nii-sama will punish Ichigo himself… or sell him."

"… Fine," Shiro sighs reluctantly. "But he comes back once a day!"

"Agreed!" she states joyously. "Give the phone back to Shuuhei so I can tell him!"

Ichigo watches the raven haired Shinigami as his face falls, a loud groan that comes dangerously close to a whine leaving his lips. After a moment, he hangs up and grumbles to himself before locking the kennel. Yachiru is just carrying a tray of food over to feed the pups in the kennel down the hall, the small girl stopping and giggling at Shuuhei.

"Silly," she laughs. "The white kitty will just unlock it. You should've left it undone!"

"Yeah, yeah," he huffs. "Be careful down here, will you?"

"I train the pups," Yachiru frowns. "I can take care of myself!"

Shuuhei sighs and walks away, leaving the pink haired female in front of the trio's pen. After making sure the other is gone, the bouncy little girl grins and makes her way over to the kennel. She sets down the tray and digs around in her pocket a moment.

"I brought the pretty kitties some goodies!" she chirps. "Here you go! Don't tell Kenny, though, you're supposed to be on time out."

"Ah, yer such an angel, Pygmy," Shiro purrs. "What did ya bring me this time?"

"Tuna from last night!" she grins. "Kenny won't miss it; he didn't like it last night."

"Mm," Shiro utters as he licks his lips. "Ya spoil me, little girl."

He takes the container from her, licking her cheek before moving back toward the two on the bed. Yachiru waves goodbye and skips off with the tray of food for the pups. Ichigo and Grimmjow are speechless, the two unable to comprehend what's going on. Both know Kenpachi to be mean and apt to beat Demons that don't listen, yet Yachiru seems to spoil the more untamed ones.

"Why is she sneaking you treats?" Ichigo questions.

"She always does. I play wit her when she don't got no one else ta play wit," Shiro waves off. "She's fuckin' hilarious! Ya'd think she was a Demon herself. Here, there's enough fer all of us."

Ichigo purrs as Shiro hands him some of the tuna, licking at it before biting into it. Grimmjow waits for Ichigo to finish; handing him a portion of his own fish to make certain the orangette gets his fill, and then finishes off his own meal. Once they're all done, Grimmjow licks Ichigo's hands and face clean before himself before they all lay down to sleep.

"I don't want to go back," Ichigo sighs.

He's sandwiched between Shiro and Grimmjow, the three having to curl into a large ball to all fit on the cot. The darkness around them is quiet and Yachiru has yet to skip past again, making Shiro nervous as he knows how rough that one pup can be.

"She said you'll visit daily, Kitten," Grimmjow assures. "We just have to trust her, she's on our side."

"But… you said we can't trust them," the Bali growls in reminder.

"In a place like this, any ally is welcome," Shiro scoffs.

Before the Bali can say anything to that, they can hear a scream and Shiro is dumping the other two out of bed as he shoots to his feet. Carefully, the two follow Shiro after he breaks the lock on the kennel door in his haste. Down the hall and into a separate room, they find Yachiru with a broom handle and teeth marks on her left arm. The culprit is a wolf Demon older than her by five years, one that should've been taken out a few days ago and was forgotten. Shiro streaks over, low to the ground and hackles raised, and he positions himself in front of Yachiru protectively.

"Jinta!" Shiro snarls.

"Stupid tiger," Jinta growls.

"Grimmjow, put the pups back," Ichigo states. "I'll take care of Yachiru."

Grimmjow merely nods, leaping up to run along the tops of the kennels there and avoid the vicious wolf pup. Although he's normally good with pups, the older ones like Jinta are considered challengers and he won't hesitate to harm him should he need to. Ichigo moves over to pull the pink haired Shinigami pup to safety, shutting the door of an empty kennel to keep the wolf pup out and give him time to tend her wound. Her eyes are filled with huge tears as he gently lifts the arm and looks it over, the smaller Bali licking it clean. His saliva has the same properties as his brother's, all the better to care for his charge once he was sold. That particular trait was first designed to give the Bali Demon a better chance of survival in the wild, considering it was laboratory bred and raised in captivity the first few years of its life… but that objective didn't last very long.

"Get out of my way, tiger!" Jinta howls. "I'm gonna kill that Shinigami!"

"She ain't done nothin' ta ya!" Shiro hisses. "I ain't gonna let ya hurt her needlessly!"

"She's keeping up locked up like animals!"

"The way you're acting, I can see why," Grimmjow scoffs.

He lifts a couple toddler felines up, the two automatically cuddling with him to find warmth, and sets them down into a nest of blankets. They try to follow him out, however he growls quietly in warning and they stay put. Ichigo finally has Yachiru's injury healed to just a scar, the little Shinigami pup curled within his arms as he watches the young wolf vigilantly. She's watching Grimmjow more than Jinta, trusting Ichigo to keep her safe from the angry wolf. The feline cubs are always very difficult to get to listen to her, even if they happen to be tame they still have an attitude, but they listen to Grimmjow so naturally. He catches a tiny lion cub by the scruff of the neck, his other hand reaching for the lioness within the litter of four easily. With a slight hiss and purr, the rest turn and follow him playfully. Shiro has trapped Jinta with his gaze, the young wolf not about to attack the white tiger after what happened to Kenpachi. Finally, the last pup, a female wolf named Ururu from Jinta's litter, is picked up and placed in her kennel.

"Get back in yer damn kennel," Shiro hisses in warning. "Or Kenpachi ain't gonna keep me from hurtin' ya!"

"Shiro," Ichigo gasps. "He's a pup!"

"He's old enough ta challenge me, that's all I need ta know!"

Ichigo tries to protest, but Jinta knows better than to ignore a warning from the white tiger. He slowly backs into the kennel Grimmjow holds open for him, growling as he tucks his tail and flattens his ears. Grimmjow is just locking up the last kennel when he hears the litter of lion cubs mewling, the teal panther giving them a curious side-glance before finishing up with the lock and heading over to them. Yachiru doesn't take her eyes off him as he opens the cubs' kennel up again, letting the little ones pull him to the ground and curl around him for warmth. It's at that moment that the door is thrown open by Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yumichika following him closely. Shiro is quick to leap onto the kennels and hiss at the approaching Shinigami, his body lounging as his eyes stay on Ichigo just in case he needs to help him. He doesn't like speaking around the adult Shinigami, doesn't even like being within arm's reach around them, however he can't just leave his baby brother. Though he normally exits quickly when more than one Shinigami is around, he's not about to leave his baby brother again.

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi calls.

"I'm here, Kenny!" she grins. "I'm okay. The big kitties kept me safe!"

"Come here, panther," Ikkaku growls. "You shouldn't even be out."

He moves closer to the cubs surrounding Grimmjow, the panther snarling as he gently draws the cubs beneath him protectively. He hisses, growling angrily as the cubs mewl beneath him. Before Ikkaku can reach for him, Yumichika grabs the collar of his shirt and drags him away.

"Do you like getting beat up by that panther, or are you just that stupid?" he snaps. "He's protecting a litter! Only females are allowed to approach any Demon protecting a litter!"

"And where exactly are we gonna find a female to approach him?"

"… I'll do it," Ichigo murmurs as he carries the small girl through the kennel door. "I'm technically female anyway. Here you go, she's all better."

Ichigo hands Yachiru to Kenpachi and carefully makes his way over to Grimmjow. The panther stops growling; however his eyes are still on the two Shinigami he deems too close. The Bali drops to the floor and crawls over, Grimmjow immediately pulling him beneath him with the cubs.

"Grimmjow, they're not going to hurt the cubs."

"They're evil!" he hisses. "If they abuse me when I do nothing, they'll harm the cubs without regret! They're just babies, damn it! I won't let them near them!"

"Grimm, they don't want to harm them…"

"He was going to kick one of them, I saw him moving to," the teal panther growls.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika gasps. "You evil asshole!"

The bald male huffs and looks away from the other, his raven friend aghast in shock at the news. Without another word, Yumichika hits his co-worker. Ichigo wiggles his way out from under Grimmjow, grumbling when he's pulled back beneath him and the cubs start crawling over him. Kenpachi is mumbling with Yachiru by the door, the larger man nodding as she swings her arms around expressively. Finally, he walks over with her on his shoulder and stares down at the panther that now guards the Bali and a litter of cubs.

"Yachiru says she wants you to help her with the cubs from now on," he mumbles reluctantly. "You seem really good with her and she's always had a problem getting the cubs to listen. You'll still be going through training, mind you!"

"Of course."

"We can have our own litter!" Ichigo snickers as a lioness kneads his side.

Grimmjow smirks at his mate, yet keeps his eyes on the Shinigami. Yachiru grins down at him, yet Shiro is about ready to leave. He's restless already, nervous with the three most common trainers in the room. He doesn't mind Yumichika, but Ikkaku and Kenpachi have split a few too many hairs with him.

"It's time ta go ta bed!" his growls lowly. "Ichi has ta go home tamarra!"

"I don't want to," Ichigo mumbles.

"Mommy," a little lion cub purrs as he grips Ichigo's side. "Mommy!"

"Momma!" the little lioness repeats with a purr.

"Momma, momma!"

The four little lion cubs purr the word on a choir as they latch onto Ichigo, one tiny lion moving away and gripping Grimmjow's arm.

"Daddy," he purrs.

"Awe, hell!" Shiro cackles. "I'm a uncle!"

"Shut up, Snowflake, it ain't funny!" Grimmjow snarls.

"They're so cute," Ichigo purrs. "Can we keep them?"

"… Ichi, they're pets," the panther murmurs. "The Shinigami own them, we can't take them."

Ichigo frowns at that, sadness evident in his amber orbs as he curls tighter around the cubs. Kenpachi notices this, but can't figure it out. Demons don't care about their young; they abandon them as soon as possible… at least that's what they were told. Yamamoto was the descendant of those that first stumbled up the Demons and he's had all their knowledge passed down to him, so anything he says about them has to be true. Seeing these two, however, draws many concerns from the large male.

"Panther, put the cubs away," he sighs. "Shiro's right. It's getting really late and you have stuff to do tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"For starters, you have to get the cubs fed and get them ready for play. Yachiru will show you the ropes. Before dinner, you need to go through training."

"I'm not a tamable pet!" Grimmjow snarls. "Your fucking training isn't going to change that!"

"Just listen ta him," Shiro sighs. "Ya still haven' tamed me and ya ain't gonna. Some Demons just can' be tamed."

"… Whatever, just get to your kennel."

Grimmjow glares at Ikkaku harder until he's pulled away by an ear, courtesy of Yumichika, and then he slowly backs away from Ichigo and the cubs. The two make short work of getting the lion cubs to bed, Shiro waiting until they're at the door to the room before jumping down to join them. The hall is silent as they walk through it, Kenpachi watching after them with a curiosity his own parental instincts toward Yachiru stirs. Once the trio is back within the safety of their blankets, Ichigo can't help but rub his body against Grimmjow's in a purely feline fashion.

"Kitten?" Grimmjow murmurs.

"I want a litter, Grimm," Ichigo purrs. "Will you give me one?"

"Oi! I don't wanna be around when ya talk all cutesy!" Shiro growls as his ears lay back. "It's fuckin' embarrassin'!"

"Okay… Grimmjow, will you… um… knock me up?" Ichigo blushes fiercely.

Shiro purrs in approval, curling up to sleep as he eavesdrops on their conversation. Grimmjow is speechless, so many thoughts running through his head at once that's he's beginning to get dizzy. He would've given his fangs and half his claws to hear something like that from Ichigo when he first marked him! Unfortunately, now they're in the world of Shinigami… and pets can't breed unless their masters allow it. Grimmjow sighs heavily, the look in his eyes drawing sadness from his little mate… It just isn't fair.

* * *

><p>I apologize for taking so long, but I'm sure other people take far longer ;p I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. But right now, I turned myself around somehwere in my book's ouline and I have to go figure out what the heck I did ^^; It happens often in case you're wondering =) Until next time!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

The lost chapter... was chapter 10 ;p I'm so sorry, I swore I posted this chapter. Don't worry, here it is. It's not like you missed much, I think I already ruined the cliffy for you T^T Oh well, that probably makes you happy anyway, huh? Here it is! The lost chapter and the turning point of Ichi and Grimm's fate within the Shinigami world! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The next morning, the trio is rudely awoken by a small Shinigami cub with pink hair leaping on top of them. They all groan, the energetic female chattering a mile a minute as she tugs on Grimmjow's ear to rouse him. Ichigo yawns, stretching and arching his back before following his mate… Shiro stays put. He's not about to get out of a warm bed just to go play with a bunch of snot nosed cubs. Ichigo is the first into the room, heading for the litter of lion cubs; however Grimmjow stays near the door. Yachiru closes the door as she always does when caring for the cubs, grinning at the teal feline widely.

"Kenny says panther's don't really exist," she remarks. "That they can be one of three different breeds that were born a single color… which one are you?"

"… Jaguar," Grimmjow murmurs.

"So… I can't call you a panther now, can I?" she pouts.

"Call me what you want," he shrugs. "What do I have to do so I can go back to sleep?"

"The kittens don't like to eat," she pouts. "They put up such a fuss and always scratch me and climb away and hiss… and one bit me the other day. You have to make them eat like good babies!"

Grimmjow sighs and walks over, surprised to see that Ichigo has already let all the kittens out to play. They're climbing all over the orangette, who now lies on the floor with them. Grimmjow has to stop at that moment, taking in the sight of his mate laughing with the cubs as they chase his tail or tug at his ear. Sadness strikes him once more, the image of their own litter with Ichigo plaguing his mind before it's shaken off.

"Okay, pipsqueaks," he remarks. "Time to eat."

The six kittens suddenly start skittering about frantically, yowling and hissing as they try climbing the kennels. Grimmjow growls and they stop, Ichigo sitting on the floor as he purrs to draw them back to him. One little kitten is still stuck on the kennel, mewling for help. With a sigh, the teal panther walks over and carefully picks the little one off the chain-link kennel. Once he sets them down, they hurry over to crowd around the orangette.

"Where's the food?" Grimmjow asks.

"Here it is!" Yachiru chirps. "Salmon and veggies all cut up for the babies!"

Grimmjow takes the tray and sits down with Ichigo, a few of the cubs moving to sit near him. The lion cub grips his tail and purrs, the teal panther wrapping said tail around the little cub. Yachiru watches curiously as the two litters eat their food without further trouble, those with Ichigo finishing first before continuing with their play. Once Grimmjow's bunch is finished as well, the panther stands and stretches.

"Done, can we go back to bed now?"

"Don't you want to play with them?"

"I want to sleep, I'm certain they'll still be here later if I change my mind."

"Daddy," the little lion purrs. "Daddy, play!"

Ichigo snickers at the look on the other's face, completely resigned to the fact he's become an adopted parent. It's rare, but if cubs are taken from the parents too early they might imprint another adult Demon for the role. It's never happened to Grimmjow before now, yet he's really wishing it didn't happen at all. Ichigo is liking this set up a little too much, which is making it much harder to deny his mate what he wants.

"No, cub, I need sleep," he frowns. "I was woken up really late because there was a bad little wolf pup that needed reprimanding, I didn't get enough sleep last night and neither did you. All little cubs need to take a nap for at least an hour."

"Awe," they whine in chorus.

"Listen to your daddy," Ichigo chuckles. "Sleep is important, especially for little toddlers like you. Back to bed now."

They all pout, but head back to their kennels anyway. Once they're curled up in bed, Ichigo tucking them in and forcing Grimmjow to kiss them all goodnight before locking the kennels. With that task completed, the two are allowed to rejoin Shiro in bed for a little more sleep. Shiro growls irately when Grimmjow boots him over, the brighter tiger curling up before Grimmjow climbs in, yet he doesn't wake. Ichigo is still purring from their encounter with the cubs, the panther uneasy as he slowly drifts off.

"Grimm?" Ichigo wonders while nuzzling his neck. "I want a litter."

"Ichi, I would love to help you out with that…"

"Great! Let's start now!"

Grimmjow's eyes widen, those cyan pools drifting side long to look at Shiro before moving back to Ichigo. The process is repeated at least four times before the thought finally strikes.

"… Now?" he asks in shock.

"Yep!"

"Ichi, your brother's lying in bed with us," he comments.

"… Oh," the orangette pouts. "Well, then… kick him out."

"Look at me, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "I want to have a litter with you, but the Shinigami won't have that. We have to wait, okay? I promise you, the very minute we get out of this damn world of theirs I'll give you as many fucking litters as you want… but not now."

"… Can I have one now and not have more later?"

"No, Kitten. Not unless you want the Shinigami to kill them."

Ichigo sulks at that remark, his tail wrapping tighter around his body as his ears droop sadly. Grimmjow doesn't like seeing his mate like this, the larger male moving closer to Ichigo while his own tail follows the orange stripped one around the Bali's smaller body. It's another long moment before Ichigo says anything more.

"Grimm?" he whispers downtrodden.

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"… I don't like being a pet."

"Me neither, Ichi," Grimmjow murmurs. "Don't worry; I'm sure something good will come our way… eventually."

Shiro's back is to them both, so they don't see his golden eyes glittering maliciously within the darkness. Something has to be done and he's the one that's got to do it! He doesn't know how he'll save his precious baby brother yet, but both Grimmjow and Ichigo haven't been in the hands of humans long enough to know how to play them quite as well as the white tiger.

It's around lunchtime when Shiro finally decides to get up, stretching deeply before kicking back to nail Grimmjow in the head. The panther snarls furiously, tucking Ichigo beneath him before trying to get back to sleep. Footsteps in the hall alert the two that intruders are on their way, both manning positions around Ichigo's still slumbering form to keep the smaller one safe.

"Alright, as promised Ichigo got to stay the night with you," Shuuhei frowns. "It's lunchtime and I have to get him home."

"… He's sleepin'."

"Yes, I see that, but a deal is a deal. He can go back to sleep once I get him back to Rukia."

Grimmjow growls, yet he knows Ichigo can't stay here. Not that he would mind it, but he's not so certain he wants that bald Shinigami around his lovely mate. With a warning glare at the raven haired Shinigami, Grimmjow gently nudges Ichigo with his nose until he wakes.

"Time for you to go, Ichi," Grimmjow sighs.

"No," Ichigo scowls. "I don't want to leave!"

"Ichi, you have to behave for Rukia," Grimmjow frowns. "I know you don't want to go, I don't want you to go either, but a deal is a deal. If you don't keep your end, she won't let you come back."

"… Okay, fine," Ichigo hisses. "But… when will I get to come back?"

"Don't worry, you'll see each other really soon," Shuuhei grins. "Tonight is a special night at the Kuchiki manor! If everything goes well, you'll all be together without problems."

"And if it doesn't?" Shiro hisses.

"… Then we'll have to think of a new plan, but we're really certain this one will work out!"

"Nothing had better happen to Ichigo," Grimmjow snarls. "I swear I'll tear down every Shinigami in this fucking town if he's hurt."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Ichigo is surprised when he's taken straight into the house upon arrival, Rukia hugging him excitedly and dragging him upstairs to show him his room. It's… sickening. Stuffed animals all over the place, pastel colors, cushions shaped like animal faces… a baby room gone psychotic. Ichigo frowns when the small raven pulls out a little suit for him, the style so much like his other outfit he has to scowl.

"Don't be that way," she huffs. "Nii-sama said if you're going to stay in the house, you have to dress appropriately for our pets. I know it looks a little feminine, but you are a beta after all. Come on, put it on."

"… You're still in here."

"Duh, I have to make sure you look perfect! Oh! We should give you a bath!" she states happily. "Come on!"

Ichigo yelps as he's dragged into the adjoined bathroom, mewling furiously the minute Rukia dumps him into the tub and turns on the water. Screw the perfect pet shit, he's so out of there! Claws scratching, fur on end and yowling like a crazy feline, Ichigo fights Rukia every step of the way. He's scaled the shower curtain to cling to the rod in second, chest heaving and eyes wide as Rukia yells out furiously beneath him.

"Damn it, Ichigo, it's just water!" she screams. "Get down here this minute!"

"No!"

"… I'll let you stay the weekend with Grimmjow and Shiro if you take a bath nicely," she bribes in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"… Really?" he wonders curiously.

"Yep! I promise."

He slowly climbs back down, shedding his clothes and getting in the bath quietly. He shudders at the liquid, not quite as nice in temperature as that of Grimmjow's bath in the desert, and keeps perfectly still as his 'master' washes his vibrant hair. Once he's finished, he gets out and shakes his head dry… all over Rukia.

"Hey!" she shouts in surprise. "You're a cat, not a dog! Don't dry off like that!"

"I didn't want a bath in the first place," he huffs as he's given a towel.

"Get dressed, okay? I'll be right back in to check on you," she grins. "I have to go make sure everything is set up for nii-sama's get together."

Ichigo nods and waits until Rukia leaves to dry off completely and change. His clothes are once more silken and expensive, long baggy light blue pants and a red sash with a matching off the shoulder top and far too much gold jewelry. He really does look more feminine in this outfit than the last, but it's blue and it reminds him of his mate. Rukia comes back shortly after, a wide grin on her face as she beckons Ichigo to follow her. Downstairs many people are waiting for her, far more than Ichigo first expected. There are two women and around nine men or so. Kenpachi is one of them, so Ichigo immediately starts looking for Grimmjow and Shiro.

"They're out in the kennel," Rukia provides. "You're not allowed out there yet… house pets are rarely allowed to mingle with the more untamed pets. I'll take you out there later."

He nods and turns his focus on the others. The women are like night and day, one seeming evil while the other is very kind looking. The kinder one has a smile on her lips, long black hair tied into a braid before her, and she's dressed in a very long gray skirt with a white top. The smaller female has shorter hair with two long pigtails in the back, her eyes sharp and venomous, and she's dressed in black dress pants and a red blouse. The men are all different, but one sends violent shivers through Ichigo that he doesn't like one bit. The brunette is wearing glasses and a small smile, but it seems so fake to the orangette that he's instantly wary of this newcomer. At the man's side is a fox Demon with silver hair and fur, his crimson eyes only peeking out before they're lost behind his eyelids once more.

"What an exquisite Bali specimen," the brunette smiles wider. "Wherever did you get her?"

"Hello, Aizen. Nii-sama bout him for me for my birthday!" Rukia grins.

"… Him?"

"Yes, Ichigo is male."

"How unique! I thought all the Bali were extinct."

"He's part of that special government program that's trying to repopulate the breed."

Aizen chuckles and steps closer, the Bali growling low in warning as the strange man gets too close to his little master. The fox hisses from behind Aizen, his large ears laying back in irritation as his ever grinning lips turn in a frown.

"That's okay, Gin," Aizen offers. "He's just protecting his mate… just like a good little pet should. I wonder, Rukia, how much do you want for him?"

"I'm not selling him," she frowns. "I'm _never_ selling him."

"… Too bad. I would've really liked to own such a beauty."

Ichigo hisses loudly at that, infuriated at the man's gall, and Rukia turns to pet behind his ear and calm him. He stops hissing and growling, yet his ears stay flat and his face keeps scowling in warning. He doesn't like this man, something about him isn't right. Within the recesses of his mind, he can hear Yorouchi… '_I loved him, but Aizen started paying me more attention'_. This man was the one that hurt Yorouchi, her and Kisuke's owner. The brunette walks away with the others and his fox Demon following him, Byakuya walking in from a study and waving them all in.

"Rukia, I don't like that man," Ichigo whispers. "He hurt Yorouchi and Kisuke really bad… he's an evil person! Please, whatever you're planning, don't let him get involved. I don't want to chance getting trapped with that rapist!"

"Rapist?" the mean looking woman asks. "Who are you talking about? And how do you know Yorouchi?"

Ichigo gasps and looks down, trying to move away from the other in fear of punishment. Her hand moves toward him and he cringes, yet she only grips his chin to make him face her. Her eyes are curious, not angry, and Ichigo relaxes a bit.

"You know Yorouchi?" she wonders.

"Yes. She was in the desert when I got lost," Ichigo answers truthfully.

"That's not possible, Yorouchi died."

"No… she and Kisuke ran away from here to stay a new village," the orangette remarks in confusion. "I talked to her myself."

"… Aizen said she and Kisuke had died," she frowns. "He told us they snuck down to the old mine and it collapsed on them."

"Then he's a lying rapist," Ichigo snorts. "I saw them both. She has dark skin and purple hair with big yellow eyes, he has blonde hair and gray-blue eyes and they're both perverts!"

"I want you to take me to them," the woman states.

"Soi-Fon, Ichigo can't find his way back there," Rukia frowns. "He slept the whole way here… but I know someone that could. If you're willing to bargain with him, I'm sure he'll help you out."

"It will have to be later… the poker game is starting."

Ichigo tilts his head to the side minutely, following Rukia and this new woman into the study. Everyone is sitting around the area, but a few are at the table. Byakuya, a man with wavy brown hair, one with long silver hair, and Kenpachi all wait for Soi-Fon and Rukia. Cards are scattered around the table, chips and snacks set in the middle, and the two females take their seats with Ichigo on a pillow by Rukia's side. The fox Demon glances over at the small Bali, opening his eyes as he takes in the smaller curiously. He's never seen anything as ethereal as the little Bali Demon, so it's no surprise he's finding the need to get closer. He slowly inches off his own pillow and onto Ichigo's, his fluffy tail wrapping around the other and forcing him to sit flush against his side. Ichigo suppressing the urge to claw the fox's grinning face off, laying his ears back and growling lowly as Gin purrs in triumph.

"My, my, Rukia. It would seem your Bali is a bit wilder than most," Aizen comments. "If I didn't know Gin, I'd be afraid he's get hurt."

"I'm very sorry, Aizen," she sighs. "This is the first pet he's come across on such a level outside of our training grounds. He never even socialized much there, so this is all very new to him."

"What about that disgusting panther he's always following around?" Byakuya mutters bitterly.

"Disgusting? What the hell's wrong with your eyes, Byakuya?" Kenpachi snorts in humor. "That panther happens to be an extremely rare, probably one of a kind, teal jaguar. I dare you to try and find a more pristine gene pool."

"He's just pissed because that's the Demon that he and Renji had a falling out about," Soi-Fon laughs sharply.

"Enough… let's play."

"Nii-sama? I want to play tonight, too. Please?" Rukia asks sweetly.

"Rukia, you don't even know how to play," he sighs patiently.

"But… I really want to learn and you always say things like this are best learned through experience!"

"Anyone else want to play?" Byakuya wonders.

Everyone else shakes their heads, but Aizen decides to join at the last minute. Gin is surprised, but keeps Ichigo right beside him when Aizen sits on their other side. The game begins and Rukia worries her bottom lip as she looks over her cards, Ichigo hissing at Gin as the fox Demon gets a little too friendly. Finally, a hand gropes Ichigo's ass and he swings. Gin yelps in pain, quickly twisting around the infuriated orangette and pinning him to the floor. Ichigo yowls and hisses, mewling in fury as the fox cackles and tugs playfully on his ear.

"Gin, please behave yourself," Aizen sighs out. "That little Bali doesn't want to play."

"But, Aizen," he whines. "He's such a cute little Bali and _I_ wanna play wit _him_!"

"And normally I wouldn't have a problem with that, but…"

A scream outside garners everyone's attention and a loud bang has them all on edge, the door to the study slamming open only a few minutes later. A white blur darts past the stunned group sitting at the table with wide eyes, tackling Gin as they tumble over one another and slam into a bookcase… that promptly tips over to bury them in books before it slams a top them.

"Fuckin' hell!" two voices yelp from beneath the books and case.

Byakuya grumbles uncharacteristically, trying to get back to the game as everyone else hurries over to assist the fox and his attacker. The bookcase it launched backward, the white tiger swinging blindly at the fox that dared to touch his baby brother just as Gin takes his own swing… and both their fists stop inches from the other's face. They blink, staring openly at one another before Gin gives a huge Cheshire grin and jumps the poor white tiger. Yachiru gasps and covers her eyes as the fox starts to rut with the tiger, Ichigo growling before slamming his foot against the fox's mouth.

"That's my big brother," Ichigo snarls. "Get off!"

"I'm tryin'," the fox snickers cheekily. "If ya'd like ta join, I might do so faster."

Ichigo hisses, pulling a dazed Shiro from beneath the fox. Gin grabs hold of Shiro's other arm and tugs his way, the white tiger immediately coming to and hissing at both his attackers. Those at the table can only gawk in surprise, all but Byakuya and Rukia distracted by the turn of events.

"Awe, they like each other," Kenpachi chuckles.

"Yes, but… they have little to no shame," Soi-Fon huffs. "There's a little girl within this room, I don't think she should be witnessing two Demons set to breed in the study."

"Oh yeah… Aizen, call back your horny fox."

"And what makes you think my fox is to blame?" he frowns.

"Mine!" Gin hisses. "Give him back!"

"No way, you perverted fox!"

"Oi! Stop pullin' me!"

"… Gin, enough. You can play with the tiger later."

Gin groans in disappointment, letting go of Shiro at the same moment Ichigo yanks back hard. Both tigers cry out in surprise when they're sent flying backward into a couch. Gin moves fluidly over to the pillow he and Ichi vacated, waiting eagerly for the little Bali to come back… He hasn't had this much fun in years!

"Who's still in?" Byakuya wonders.

"I am!" Rukia chirps.

"Me, too," Kenpachi smirks widely.

The others look to one another and wisely set their cards down, even Aizen conceding early defeat as he heads outside with those that have withdrawn. Everyone is eager to see this new specimen brought up before, as no one has ever had the privilege of coming across a wild Demon of such rarity.

"Are you certain you want to continue, Rukia?" Byakuya wonders. "You won't win."

"If you're so sure I won't win, Nii-sama, how about we up the bet?" she asks impishly.

"… I'm listening."

"Let's bet pets. I'll wager Ichigo, you can wager Grimmjow, and Kenpachi can wager Shiro," she states. "Each of us putting our best pet forward, the winner takes them all."

"Works for me," Kenpachi laughs. "Shiro will just end up right back at my place, no one else has the patience for him and he likes Yachiru."

"… Deal," Byakuya smirks. "But don't cry when Ichigo is mine to deal with."

"Agreed," she nods. "Cards everyone?"

Kenpachi lays his down, Byakuya next, and then Rukia. When the older Kuchiki goes to collect the pot, his little sister stops him with the grin of a thief. Nervously, he looks down at the cards once more… to find that Rukia is the victor. Aghast at the fact his was beaten by his amateur of a sister, he can only gawk as she cackles while collecting the pot.

"Don't feel bad, nii-sama," she offers. "I've been playing poker for years in the town Renji grew up in, every night I was having a sleep over he incited his friends over and we'd play. I've been beating the best of them for five years now."

"… I can't believe I was conned by my own little sister," the older Kuchiki grumbles with a blush. "Damn Renji for corrupting you at such a young age!"

Rukia laughs harder, petting Ichigo on the head in satisfaction. He purrs, his claws kneading Shiro's back as the other growls from the floor, and then she's beckoning them to follow her. In the training grounds, Grimmjow is cornered by the older Shinigami. He's not enjoying this in the least, hissing and roaring as they try to touch and pet. The lithe fox with Aizen doesn't find this one as interesting as the pretty white tiger, so he's off to the side watching… until Shiro and Ichigo walk out with Rukia. Shiro yelps in panic when he's tackled from the side once more by a fox with an overactive libido, said silver fox immediately beginning to hump him once he's on the ground.

"Stupid fuckin' fox!" Shiro snarls. "I ain't a beta, damn it!"

"I don' care," Gin purrs as he bites on Shiro's collar. "I want ya anyway."

"That's it! I'm gonna kick yer ass!"

The white tiger maneuvers around Gin, leaving the startled fox flat on his stomach. He dodges the foot meant to strike his head, rolling to the side and onto his feet with a manic laugh. As the two fight back and forth, fist for fist and kick for kick, Aizen turns to Byakuya.

"I would very much like to buy this one from you, Byakuya," he smiles.

"… Talk to Rukia," the older Kuchiki huffs. "He belongs to her now… along with the white tiger. Kenpachi and I just lost them in a poker game."

The brunette frowns immediately, looking toward the smug female before glancing at the muscular panther still yet to be tamed. They're startled when Gin is thrown easily past them and into Grimmjow, the panther snarling before lashing out to rake his claws along Gin's back. The fox is moving in no time, barely missing the claws set to hurt him. He leaps at Shiro, the smaller demon ducking and slamming into the fox's middle to steal his breath. As the fox gasps for air, Shiro kicks his chest and sends him tumbling backward. Gin stagger to his feet, staring down the white tiger he wants so badly.

"I ain't gonna lose," Gin growls. "Yer gonna me mine!"

"Kiss my lily white ass!" Shiro hisses. "Cause that's all yer gonna get from me!"

"Rukia, if Gin marks my brother they'll be mates," Ichigo offers quietly. "If you don't want them breeding, you have to stop them."

She nods and steps forward, yet Gin is faster. He charges the white tiger tackling him to the ground as they wrestle one another. Just when Rukia is reaching to pull them apart, Aizen pulls her away. His eyes are haunted and dark, yet he's not going to stop the little fox he's been calling his pet. She's about to ask what's going on, yet that's when one of the two lets out a shrill scream.

* * *

><p>You were right! I did forget chapter 10 ;p I really need to keep track of these chapters if I'm gonna write more than one at once ^^; Sorry about that, and here I've been dropping hints as to what happened. And now my cliffie won't be as effective T^T Darn it!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry, I left off at a pretty bad cliffie last time ^^; I wrote it and seriously didn't know who was gonna get marked, so now that I've decided you all get to know!

Shiro: It was Gin!

Gin: Hell no, it was Shiro!

Vaerin: You'll just have to read and find out ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The scream has everyone's heart stopping in anticipation, their eyes turning on the two tussling 'pets'. Gin pulls away from Shiro with a huge grin of self-satisfaction on his lips, crimson blood dripping from between them, and Shiro sits up with a hand over his bleeding neck and shoulder junction. Ichigo gasps and immediately searches out Grimmjow, ignoring the distracted crowd around him and slipping over to stand as close to his safe haven as possible. He has a horrible feeling this isn't going to turn out well and he wants his alpha near just in case.

"Ya stupid fuckin' fox!" Shiro rants in fury. "Are ya just that demented? I'm a fuckin' _alpha_, I don' do submissive!"

"Awe, but ya look so pretty!" Gin smiles widely.

Shiro snarls and leaps once more, the two already covered from head to toe in bruises and blood, and starts swinging again. His efforts are rejuvenated in the face of his status being compromised, his eyes growing a tad wilder than before as he takes out all his frustration on his new mate. Gin, thankfully, seems to be born to withstand anything the white tiger can throw at him. His grin never leaves his face as he dodges and blocks his beta's furious attacks, the fox eager to get the other worn out so they can move on to more satisfying activities. Kenpachi knows Shiro well and this is about the time he knows to step in, as he's fought the wild bundle of white fur enough to know that look… he'll kill anything he gets his hands on right now.

"Yachiru, do your thing," he states with a feral grin. "Just be careful."

"I will!"

The pink haired girl hurries over and darts between the two fighting hybrids, laughing playfully and ignoring the fact Shiro's claws are about to slice Gin's abdomen open enough for his intestines to spill out. Ichigo cries out, yet Grimmjow immediately tackles his form when it moves forward. He's not about to let Shiro feel like shit because he accidentally hurt his baby brother in a fit of rage, so Ichigo will just have to let the human cub get hurt. Besides, he knows Kenpachi enough to realize he'd never send his precious little girl into such a dangerous situation. His assumption proves correct when Shiro's claws stop inches from the girls grinning face, his eyes blinking repeatedly before he settles down.

"What the fuck ya think yer doin', Pygmy?" he frowns. "Don' ya know it's dangerous ta play between two fightin' Demons? Ya could a gotten hurt, damn it!"

"I don't want you fighting, white kitty," she scolds. "You should be _nice_ to your mate! Kenny says it's hard to find a mate for you, because you scare them away when you don't like them… and you _never_ like them. You need to have someone to be with, so you should be happy another alpha likes you that much!"

"I'm an _alpha_, Pygmy!" Shiro scoffs. "You can't put two alphas together, that's like saying two and two are fifteen! It doesn't go together! You need to have an alpha with a beta."

"… But you don't like the betas," she remarks pointedly.

"That doesn't… I mean, I… That's just… It's still fuckin' wrong! I'm not laying down fer that arrogant ass of a fox! End of story!"

Gin purrs loudly, grinning over at an irritable Shiro. His legs are splayed out in from of him, his upper body leaning on his hands that are now resting behind him. It's a purely childish position and the grin only adds to that thought, yet it does nothing to settle the white tiger's temper.

"Ichi, why don't you go talk your brother down from his killing spree," Grimmjow remarks quietly. "I don't want to think about what'll happen if he manages to kill one of these Shinigami."

The orangette nods and scampers over to his older brother, pulling him off to the side for a private conversation while Rukia frowns in annoyance. She managed to get both Grimmjow and Shiro in that card game, the white tiger being a massive bonus when dealing with the orange haired Bali, yet Gin has turned out to be a complication. It's been a proven fact mates can't be separated once marked, they get far too aggressive to deal with and often have to be put down or let loose into the desert… more the former than the later, unfortunately.

"Aizen, it would seem we have a problem," Rukia frowns. "We can't separate Demon mates, they go on killing sprees!"

"That's fine, Rukia, I can take Shiro off your hands," the brunette smiles.

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea," the raven sighs. "He just found Ichigo again; he's not going to leave him."

"The Bali can come along if he wants."

"Absolutely not," she growls out. "Ichigo is _my_ pet and I'm not letting him leave this house without me. Besides, I've decided to mate him with Grimmjow!"

"You most certainly will _not_!" Byakuya frowns.

"My pets, my choice!" she grins. "Grimmjow takes very good care of Ichigo; I don't know why you're so against it… unless you wanted to use him yourself."

"That's preposterous, Rukia!" the older Kuchiki snaps. "You know I don't do that!"

"Ichigo likes Grimmjow, nii-sama," she huffs. "If he wants to mate with Grimmjow, I'm going to let him! As for Shiro… let's see what the _pets_ want to do."

"They're mindless animals," Aizen scoffs. "They don't know what's best for them, _we_ do."

"_Yorouchi_ knew what was best for _her_," Soi-Fon points out. "She was a _brilliant_ feline and made most of my house's decisions while I went on vacation. I believe they have intellect enough to know what they want."

The brunette glowers at the short woman, the two in an aggressive glaring match that's pushed aside when Gin strolls over with a skip in his step. The tilt in his head is the only indication of his curiosity, as his eyes are almost always closed in little fox-like arches.

"Gin, it would seem you've caused everyone a problem," Aizen frowns.

"I did?" the other questions with a purr. "Little old me? Whatever could I have done ta do that, might I wonder?"

"That white tiger belongs to Rukia Kuchiki," he states. "She won him in a game of cards just now… which means he's _not_ coming home with us."

The fox's head straightens at that moment, his large grin falling to a frown before coming back… though it's only a tight smile now. Aizen knows that smile, it's Gin's furious one. He uses it to convey he's in a malicious mood, bad news always setting the other in that state. He doesn't like dealing with Gin when he's not playful, the whole reason he got the other being he was in a playful mood ninety-nine percent of the time… that one percent didn't show itself until a month after he purchased the silver fox.

"He's my mate," Gin points out with that tight smile.

"I understand that, but Rukia won't allow him to come with us."

"… Then I'll stay here."

"No, you belong with me."

"But…"

"What the fuck!" Shiro shouts.

Everyone's attention turns back to the two tigers, the smaller one frowning with his arms across his chest and his foot tapping the ground impatiently. The white tiger looks to be ready to tear him apart, yet holds back for the simple fact this is his baby brother. They can't hear the rest of the conversation, so they turn back to Gin.

"I'm _not_ gonna play nice wit him!" Shiro hisses as the fur on his tail frizzes out.

"He's your mate," Ichigo points out as he digs a finger in Shiro's chest. "It doesn't matter what your status is, you were marked and it was your own fault!"

"_My_ fault!" Shiro hisses. "That fuckin' fox started it!"

"Listen to you!" Ichigo scolds. "You sound like a big kitten!"

"Do not."

"Shi-nii, stop acting like that. If you weren't so eager to fight him and so careless as to let him mark you, this wouldn't have happened," the Bali huffs. "Now suck it up and stop being such a baby about it! I didn't want to be marked either, but you'll fall into your role just as I did. You have to take care of your alpha and keep him happy, just like he will for you. That's just the way things are!"

The white tiger doesn't say anything to that, as he knows mating marks like these are final… a reason he never took to any of the betas chosen for him. He's not one for commitment, so it never occurred to him to mark one. Now that he's been marked however, he can honestly say… he's gonna make that fox's like a living _hell_! He knows he'll want to protect and care for his alpha just as much as Gin does him, so this is definitely going to be a big problem for the two of them. There isn't supposed to be even footing between alpha and beta, so when two alphas are mates fighting is inevitable. He heaves a sigh of misery, glowering back over at the silver fox before noting something he finds strange. Though his mark is only a few minutes old and he's only just met the other today, he can tell that tight lipped smile isn't something the other practices often. He grips Ichigo's hand and pulls him over to the others, cautious about allowing the Shinigami close to his little brother. Grimmjow hovers the two, Ichigo more than Shiro since he knows what the white tiger is capable of, and Gin gives him a disinterested look to make certain he's not showing interest in Shiro.

"Are you listening to me, Gin?" Aizen frowns.

"I told ya, I ain't goin' back wit ya unless I can take my mate."

"Aizen, it's perfectly fine if he wants to stay," Rukia offers. "I don't mind looking after Gin as well, he doesn't seem like he'll be much of a problem."

"Gin belongs to me; I won't have him wandering off. Come, Gin, we're leaving."

"No," Gin hisses. "I ain't leavin' my mate."

A hand darts out quickly, too quickly for the silver fox to react, and Aizen is stunned when Shiro's hand intercepts his own before he can slap the lithe Demon. Shiro blinks a few times, his mind trying to catch up with his body's actions, and then hisses.

"Damn it!" he growls out. "I didn' wanna stop that! Fuckin' instincts!"

To make up for preventing Aizen's strike, the white tiger knees Gin in the stomach roughly. The fox doubles over in pain, groaning before his tail wraps around his overly feisty mate's waist. Shiro growls lowly, yet his new alpha only smiles wider at him before recovering and wrapping the other in his arms.

"I hate you," Shiro hisses as his ears lay flat in annoyance.

"How much do you want for the fox?" Byakuya sighs in irritation. "I think it's obvious where he's chosen to stay. Rukia won't let go of the Bali, Shiro refuses to leave his little brother, and Gin would rather murder you before losing Shiro… so he stays. You might as well make a bit of profit."

"Gin, please," Aizen sighs. "I don't want to have to put you down."

"… Put me down?" Gin frowns. "Ya mean like ya tried ta do wit those two felines before I let 'em loose? Ya know… the one ya tried ta rape and her blonde mate ya tried ta kill when she wouldn't do as told? I remember 'em, I was just a kit then, but I remember 'em. They were real nice Demons, they looked out fer me."

"Yorouchi?" Soi-Fon gasps. "You told me they had died in an accident! I _trusted_ you with her, she was _everything_ to me and you killed her!"

"Pets are to do as they're told, it doesn't matter what it is they're ordered to do," Aizen bristles. "They are born for our entertainment."

"Please leave, Aizen," Byakuya frowns. "I don't condone such acts and I refuse to allow one who does to dirty my home. The fox will stay here; I'll talk to Yamamoto tomorrow in order to get the rights for him turned over to Rukia. Good day."

"You can't do that! He's mine!"

"He belongs to his mate now," he states. "That's the way those marks work. He doesn't have to listen to humans anymore; he'll refuse to until his mate's needs and safety are met. You're going to play second fiddle to that white tiger and I know you're not one to handle that well."

"… Fine. But you will regret this," the brunette snarls. "As will you, Gin."

"Bye-bye, have a nice life!" the fox waves with a wide smile.

"I hope he kills yer ass," Shiro bristles.

"I love ya too, bitch."

Shiro snarls and elbows the fox in the stomach again, hoping beyond anything that he hits him enough times to make him throw up. Grimmjow sighs and shakes his head, keeping Ichigo safe within his arms as the orangette purrs loudly and nuzzles beneath his chin. Byakuya frowns at the two, yet pushes back the urge to say something. They belong to his little sister now; he won't interfere with her choices concerning them.

"I wanna play now," Gin smiles from ear to ear. "Is there a room fer that, or can I jump him here?"

"Uh… I think there's a room for that," Rukia mumbles thoughtfully. "Nii-sama, do we have a room for them to play in?"

"No, absolutely not!" he frowns. "If he wants to try breeding with that tiger, he'll have to do it in the kennels."

"No, he said play…"

"He _meant_ breed," he frowns.

Shiro growls infuriated, his tail frizzed out yet and his ears still lying flat as he bares fangs at his new alpha. Rukia sends him an apologetic look, yet Ichigo doesn't seem very phased with all that's happening. He knows that Shiro is just being stubborn for his alpha pride, but he'll eventually fall into his new status if only around Gin.

"I think I'll let them deal with that," the raven haired female blushes brightly. "For now I'll settle for discussing things with Grimmjow and Ichigo."

She quickly grabs Ichigo's wrist and pulls him away, knowing Grimmjow will immediately follow now that he's not impeded by others. The teal panther purrs loudly as he trails behind Ichigo, his cyan orbs glued to the orange tail swaying behind his mate. Once they're out of hearing distance… aside from their own ability to hear Shiro cursing out Gin for attempting to jump him again… the female Shinigami turns to them.

"Okay, here's how this has to work," she sighs. "I can leave you two together, I might be able to allow you both inside granted you both behave, and I'll still have to take you both to Renji for training just to appease nii-sama."

"I'm _not_ a tamable Demon," Grimmjow growls.

"I know that," she snaps dangerously. "But if you want the freedom to jump your mate whenever and wherever your heart desires, you'll have to play along! I know you don't want to be a pet, but Nii-sama will sell you both if you don't at least act civil!"

"… Fine," Grimmjow grumbles.

"We can have a litter?" Ichigo asks excitedly.

"Well… sure, if you want," Rukia remarks in confusion. "I mean, I'm not gonna tell you if you can or not. I know I sure wouldn't want someone telling me I have to get pregnant when I don't want to."

"Did you hear that, Grimm?" the Bali wonders with bright eyes. "Rukia said we can breed!"

"I'm not getting you pregnant while we're trapped with these Shinigami," he huffs. "I know you want a litter, Kitten, and I know how excited you are about this… but they'll take them away from you."

"I will not!" Rukia bristles. "That's horrible!"

Ichigo turns wide pleading amber onto Grimmjow, clasping his hands beneath his chin as his bottom lip juts out with a whimper. The teal panther watches him blandly a moment, his brow ticking in annoyance as his will slowly crumbles.

"Damn it!" he snaps after a long moment. "Fine! But I'm not fucking trying, got it? It happens if it happens!"

"Yea!" Ichigo cheers. "I love you!"

He throws himself into a stunned Grimmjow's arms, the panther catching him automatically although his brain has just short circuited. This has got to be the first time Ichigo's actually said those words, the words he's been trying to pry from the other since the day he marked him. As the smaller Demon lets go and races off the tell Shiro, Rukia smirks over at the lost feline.

"That's so cute," she chuckles.

Ichigo is lost for words when he finds his brother, the silver fox joyously dragging him to the kennels by his ankles and the white tiger leaving a deep trail of claw marks in their wake. Shiro's golden orbs are panicked and his teeth are grit tightly as he hisses and yowls.

"Um… Rukia told us we can have a litter, Shi-nii," Ichigo murmurs hesitantly.

"That's great," Shiro comments through his struggle. "How's Grimm-kitty takin' it?"

"He's not happy, but he said it's okay if it happens… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shiro replies as he renews the grip his claws have in the dirt.

"You shouldn't fight so much, you're just wearing yourself down," the orangette points out. "Then it'll be even easier for him to take you. Besides, you might like it."

"He's not fuckin' me unless I'm passed out an' unconscious," he hisses with a growl.

"Give him a chance," Ichigo frowns. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"Well," Grimmjow states as he walks up from behind the other. "At least we know your stubbornness runs in the family."

"I'm gonna go show Grimm around the house," Ichigo sighs with a blush at the reminder of his own attitude. "You might as well just give in, Shiro; this isn't a fight you can win. You've been marked, so eventually you'll start seeking him out. At least if you give in now, _he'll_ continue to seek _you_ and you can keep a portion of your pride."

The two felines walk away, Shiro blinking at that in stunned silence. After a long moment, it finally sinks in and the white tiger whines in annoyance.

"Ah fuck!" he snaps. "He's right."

He loses his grip at that point, Gin yelping as they're both sent flying back at the lack of resistance. The two land in a tangle of limbs, Gin smiling widely at the humor of it all and Shiro propping his head up on a fist as he grumbles. They're not in the kennels yet, but Gin can't wait anymore and everyone has cleared out. Within the shade of a few trees and with the protection of the bushes obscuring the view of others, Gin wrestles Shiro to the ground on his stomach. His teeth are locked on the back of Shiro's neck, the white tiger stilling so no damage occurs, and then long slender fingers are yanking down Shiro's pants.

"Let go!" Shiro hisses. "I don' wanna lay down fer ya!"

Shiro is startled to hear a strong purr from the fox, the vibrations sent from the body pressed against his back straight through his own. Unthinking, he relaxes to the feeling and the sound as his eyelids droop halfway. Gin checks his new mate's entrance, surprised to find it wet and well stretched, and shrugs it off in favor of pushing his now freed member into him. Shiro hisses in pleasure, completely forgetting by now that he's supposed to be fighting. The slightly larger body draped over him warming him as Gin starts to move, drawing a groan from the tiger beneath him when he strikes his prostate.

"Fuck," Shiro gasps out. "Ah! Hah…"

Shiro's breathing picks up, his tight walls clinging to Gin's arousal as he pistons in and out of him. The pace is quick and hard, the fox unwilling to allow Shiro the time to come to his senses and push him away before he finds release. A part of the white tiger screams in fury within his mind, yet a larger part is mush thanks to the rhythm of his alpha's thrusts.

"I'm gonna… f-fuckin' kill ya!" Shiro forces out. "Th-this is… humiliatin'."

"I'm havin' fun," Gin offers as he lets go of Shiro for only a moment.

"Ah!" Shiro cries out. "F-fuck… harder…"

Gin smiles widely, deeming his beta capable of being let go. Shiro doesn't even register that the fox has released the nape of his neck, his hips pushing back to meet every hard thrust that comes to him. Gin rolls his hips and moans, leaning forward to nibble on Shiro's ear and snickering when that has the other's arms collapsing. Sweat is gathering on their skin now, cool and adding a slight chill to the breeze hovering them. Footsteps are heard by the fox, his large ears swiveling in that direction even as he pushes himself faster. He doesn't really care if they're caught, it just serves to excite him more… but his bitchy mate probably won't appreciate it. Once they're leaving, the owner of those steps never showing a hint of knowledge as their activities, Gin turns all his attention back on Shiro. The white tiger is so beautiful, like the winter time… both beautiful and deadly. The fur on Shiro's tail and ears is so soft, like feathers, and Gin thanks every star in the night sky he managed to catch this Demon. Alpha or not, Shiro is simply irresistible. Not that he wouldn't have minded the little Bali… he just likes this tiger far more.

"Mm… Gin," Shiro whimpers as his claws knead at the dirt. "I'm gonna…"

"Yes," Gin hisses out as he slams in harder.

He can feel warmth pooling in his abdomen as Gin picks up his pace and his movement becomes erratic, Shiro gritting his teeth as he closes his eyes tightly against his incoming release. His body jerks and he takes a sharp intake of breath before he comes undone, his fluids spilling onto the grass below him. Gin moans quietly as the pressure around his cock increases, his hips pushing hard and coming to a stop as he fills his new mate. They collapse, Shiro beneath Gin and the fox sighing in content.

"… Next time, we can go slow, 'kay?" the fox purrs.

"Next time I'll cut off yer fuckin' dick," Shiro hisses.

"Ya know ya liked it, I don' know why ya gotta be that way."

"'Cause I hate ya."

"No ya don', or ya would a fought harder."

"… Shut up, fuckin' fox."

Shiro huffs and lies flat, nipping at Gin's chin when he shifts and tries to tuck Shiro's head beneath said chin. The fox grins at him and nips back, leaving the tiger Demon sulking on the ground. After just a few minutes of cuddling, Shiro is out like a light and Gin cleans them with a quick tongue bath before dressing them again. With a languid stretch, he gathers his little mate into his arms and heads into the kennels. He doesn't like the place, it's too dark and dank for him, but it'll do for the time being. Whistling to himself, he strolls to the back and kicks open an empty cage. He settles Shiro into the bed there and climbs in to curl up around him, kissing him on the head and giving his cheek a quick lick. He closes his eyes and falls asleep, holding tightly to his beta.

Grimmjow and Ichigo are in Ichigo's room, the teal panther shuddering at the amount of stuffed animals littering the area. Ichigo is curled up on his bed, his tail twitching slowly as his eyes lazily follow his alpha around the room, and Grimmjow is sitting on his haunches as he eyes the pile of animals in the corner.

"… I'm supposed to sleep with these things staring at me?" he frowns.

"It's not that bad," Ichigo chuckles.

"… I hope you're not planning on sex in this room, I'll never be able to concentrate enough to actually climax with all these spectators."

"They're not spectators, Grimm, they're stuffed animals."

"They're fucking creepy."

"Talk to Rukia about redecorating… or stick them all in the closet," Ichigo shrugs. "I think it's big enough."

Grimmjow finally sighs and retreats from the pile, leaping onto the bed and circling Ichigo before plopping down around him. Ichigo laughs and turns to cuddle into his alpha's side, purring happily before leaning close to kiss the other. Grimmjow answers it enthusiastically, pushing Ichigo onto his back and deepening the kiss so their tongues can play. He hovers over Ichigo on his hands and knees, his tail searching out his mate's before curling around the orange one. When they pull away, Ichigo is quick to pull at Grimmjow's shirt eagerly. He pushes Grimmjow backward onto the bed, the other landing on the pillows as his beta straddles his stomach. The Bali pulls his shirt off, letting Grimmjow's fingers trail over his abs and chest before playing with his sash, and then he yanks off the panther's shirt roughly.

"I want you," Ichigo remarks huskily. "Take me, Grimm."

Grimmjow grins toothily, ripping the sash from Ichigo's waist and pulling the loose pants down before trying to pull off his own. Ichigo assists him, the panther lifting his hips so the orangette can slide those pants off his legs and toss them on the floor. Ichigo crawls back up to take his spot once more and inhales at the feeling of that stiff member sliding between his cheeks.

"Oh my god," Ichigo moans.

"Mm… Yes," Grimmjow purrs.

"I want you so much, Grimm," the Bali whispers in his ear. "I want you to remind me who my alpha is… who I belong to."

Grimmjow growls and knocks the smaller back onto the bed, fully intent on claiming him in at least five rounds… and then he stills. Ichigo looks on in confusion as Grimmjow's face goes from highly aroused and feral to completely shocked and uneasy in half a second, his cyan orbs staring ahead. Tilting his head back a bit, Ichigo groans in annoyance. The panther sighs and climbs out of bed to head to the shower, those dolls watching fixedly… it's just not happening in this room.

* * *

><p>Well... how do you like that. *frowns with hands on hips* Just when you thought it was gonna get steamy between Grimm-kitty and Ichi, I go and do that... I'm so bad =D Perhaps next time, readers ;p Until then, I'll continue to temp you and make you wish I'd stop teasing!<p>

Okay, I screwed up somewhere in my postings, so I have to go back and figure out which chapter I forgot. I'll post this one, but be ready for a lost chapter in the near future! Sorry! T^T


	13. Chapter 12

I hope you're enjoying the double relationship so far! Don't worry, Grimm and Ichi will get back at it like happy little bunnies soon enough! =)

Ichi: We will? 8(

Grimm: Hell yeah! =3

Ichi: T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Shiro wakes with a content sigh; it's been a long time since he's felt so warm upon waking… and then notes Gin is curled around him. He grumbles quietly, his ears laid back as he attempts to make a break for it. Gin frowns and holds on tighter, mumbling in his sleep before burying his face in snowy locks and nibbling on Shiro's ear. The white tiger whimpers at the feeling of sharp teeth putting pressure on his ear, something that always turns him to goo, and then slaps a hand over his mouth quickly to stifle it. Gin purrs and snuggles closer, tucking Shiro's body beneath him protectively even as the tiger tries to claw his way out from under the other. After about half an hour of fighting, Shiro flops down into the blankets and gives up with a whine.

"Mm…" Gin murmurs. "Ya awake?"

"Yer a horrible mate!" Shiro hisses out.

"Yep! Yer awake!" the fox grins. "How about another round?"

"I'll kill ya."

"Fine, fine… I'll give ya a break," the silver haired male pouts. "What do ya wanna do?"

"Get as far away from ya as demonically possible," the other gripes.

"Snuggle it is!"

Shiro groans as Gin wraps him in his arms and nuzzles his cheek, the tiger almost crying in his frustration. After a bit, the doors to the kennels open and the two look up curiously. Ichigo comes stomping down the aisle, flinging the unlocked kennel door open once he gets there. Gin hisses at the advancing beta, tucking Shiro further beneath him. Ichigo growls, his ears lying flat as he reaches out and grips the nape of Gin's neck… throwing him to the side roughly before crawling into the bed with his older brother. The fox sputters indignantly; shocked a little beta would have the gall to attack an alpha like that. When he gets up and steps closer, Ichigo hisses and swipes out at him with his claws.

"He's awfully irritable," Shiro remarks cautiously. "I wouldn' bother him right now… He's not as soft as he seems."

Gin huffs and settles on the floor against the wall to glower at the small Bali, Ichigo curling up tightly against Shiro's side. The white tiger sighs and carefully tucks Ichigo beneath him much like Grimmjow would.

"What's the matter, Ichi?"

"Grimmjow is an asshole!" he hisses. "I want a litter! How hard is it to get me pregnant?"

"… Uh… Are ya sure ya wanna talk ta me 'bout this?" Shiro murmurs as he blushes.

"Shi-nii, I need Rukia to change the décor in my room!" the Bali whines. "Grimm can't sleep with me if all those stuffed animals are staring at us and I want a litter!"

"So just ask her."

"I can't, it'll hurt her feelings."

"Tell Grimm-kitty ta ask her."

"… He won't. I already asked."

"If I do it, will ya leave me ta my mate fer a couple hours?" Gin gripes.

"… You'd do that for me?" Ichigo grins widely. "Oh wow, Shi-nii, your mate rocks!"

"Want him?" Shiro questions flatly.

"Awe, ya wound me," Gin pouts. "Well, I'll go talk ta her now so ya can get yer ass outta here and I can get back ta my mate."

"Don' talk ta my baby brother like that!" Shiro snaps.

"Yeah, yeah," the fox mutters out as he leaves. "Ya better be real clingy when I get back, or I ain't helpin' yer mini-tiger out any more."

"Who the fuck are you calling a mini-tiger!" Ichigo growls.

Shiro smirks at that, his grip tightening on his baby brother's upper arm to keep him from lunging at the fox. It's not that he thinks Gin can't handle himself, or even that Ichigo can't completely thrash the other… it's his instincts protecting both from getting hurt. He'll just tell a little lie to the big bad panther about Gin smacking Ichi, and then sit back to watch the panther tear apart his unwanted alpha. He knows better than to get in between two alphas fighting over a beta, even if that fight happens to be of one abusing another's beta, so his instincts will keep him out no matter what. With a large grin on his face, he chuckles meanly to himself while snuggling with Ichigo as the orangette slowly nods off.

Rukia is in the garden with Grimmjow, the panther disgruntled as she piles a basket so large he needs both arms high with vegetables. Gin smiles widely at the irritated Demon, the fox circling them slowly before crouching down before Rukia. She looks up in surprise, as Gin's movements are so quiet they cannot be heard by the ears of humans, and glances back at Grimmjow quickly to gauge his reaction.

"Okay," she murmurs. "Can I help you, Gin?"

"Since I now belong ta ya, I feel it's yer job as my new master ta keep me happy," the fox remarks.

"… Uh… I guess that's true depending on how reasonable your request is."

"I want time wit my mate," Gin frowns. "I can' have that time wit his baby brother clingin' like a sulky female ta him! _Please_, redecorate that room a his 'fore I die a sex deprivation!"

"If Ichi has a problem with his room, he can tell me himself," she glowers.

"He ain't gonna tell ya shit," Gin snorts. "He's a people pleaser, so he don't wanna hurt yer feelings. Grimm knows that an' won' say shit either since he don't wanna get his mate preggers. I told Ichi I'd say somethin' so he'd leave me the fuck alone wit my mate."

"… Fine," she huffs. "I'll let them redecorate the room, but you're helping!"

"But…"

"Don't want to hear it!" she states quickly to cut him off. "You want him to get his way, you're helping redecorate. Now go bother your mate."

Gin opens his mouth to argue further, but at her look of finality… and Grimmjow's look of murderous intent… he throws his hands in the air in defeat before stomping off. Grimmjow glares over at Rukia and growls, ears back and annoyance playing over his every muscle.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she huffs. "I want little kittens running around."

"Then talk to Kenpachi," he hisses through gritted teeth. "He's got a litter Ichi just loves."

"What is your problem? Why don't you want Ichigo having kittens?"

"I don't want my cubs growing up with Shinigami!" he growls. "You humans will hurt my mate more than I'm willing to allow! I'm not taking the chance of getting him pregnant just so you can sell off his cubs and start breeding him again! I'd rather never have sex again, at least then I can spare him… even if he does get pissy with me."

"For the love of… have you never heard of birth control pills, drama king?" she huffs. "Look, I'm gonna let Ichigo breed if he wants. He's yours to deal with after that. Piss him off, make him love you forever, I don't care. I'm not getting into your guys' personal life; I seriously don't wanna know how you go about doing it. The cubs, as far as I'm concerned, are yours and you deal with them as well. The only reason I want them is to spoil them rotten and send them back to you anyway."

"… Seriously?" the panther asks in shock.

"Uh, duh!" Rukia snorts with a roll of her eyes. "Why the hell do I want kids hanging around me for any other reason? Besides, anyone that wants to buy a cub between you and Ichi is a demented lunatic. I can barely handle you two as it is, not to mention they'll be related to Shiro!"

"Good point," Grimmjow mumbles.

"Now take that inside and go find Ichigo, I don't need a bitchy Bali running around after Gin kicks him out of the kennels."

Grimmjow hisses at her, his ear twitching in irritation, yet he hefts the basket higher and carries it inside. He's so glad he's the type that loves to work out, as the basket is heavy even for him and he really doesn't see why Rukia needs so many vegetables. When he walks into the kitchen through the sliding glass doors that lead to the garden, he's surprised to see Byakuya in jeans and a white tee shirt.

"… Wow… I didn't even think you owned jeans," Grimmjow snorts in humor.

"It's my day off," he murmurs. "Not that you need to know that, pet."

"You see, that's the problem with you Shinigami," the panther growls. "How would you like it if Demons suddenly started taking away your cubs? Locking you in cages, placing collars around your necks, raping you for our own satisfaction? Probably wouldn't like that very much, huh? Neither do we. We're not animals, though we follow their instincts more than you do. Our line of thought is so close to yours that you would never be able to tell us from your kind if we didn't have animal features."

Byakuya is speechless in the face of that comment, baffled at how calm and truthful the teal panther reveals his thoughts. None of the other Demons spoke against their status as pets, yet even if they had acted out they were severely punished for it… conditioned to like being nothing more than animals.

"Food for thought," Grimmjow shrugs. "Where do you want me putting these?"

"… The counter is fine," the older Kuchiki murmurs.

Grimmjow sets the large basket on the counter and moseys outside again, however before he can get past the doorframe… his small Bali launches himself through the door and tackles Grimmjow to the ground.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow gasps out as he slams against the tile floor.

"Did you hear?" he asks as his tail curls and uncurls happily. "You heard, right? Right? We're getting a new room! I'm so excited; I can't wait until I get pregnant!"

"Sometimes I worry about you," Grimmjow sighs. "I think my attacking you on a whim in the desert seriously injured your brain."

"Just because I want to have your cub doesn't mean I'm demented," Ichigo huffs with his fists on his hips. "Shiro inherited that, I'm just excited!"

"Well, as much as I love you straddling me like this, I have better things to do than defile a perfectly good kitchen. Up you go."

Ichigo growls at him, noting his determination to change the subject. It isn't hard for Grimmjow to catch the anger rolling off his little Bali, yet he's still uncertain of his agreement on the orangette getting pregnant. He loves his mate with everything he is… but he's seriously not ready for little mini-Grimmjows.

"You'd honestly curse the world with your offspring?" Byakuya mutters. "As if you and your brother aren't bad enough, you're going to make more?"

"Rukia said I don't have to be nice to you, I just have to be civil," Ichigo bristles.

"I own the house and my money buys your food," the other points out patiently.

"… It's still not a nice comment," the Bali mumbles irately. "Come on, Grimm, let's go… um… let's go play."

"How about you go bother Shiro?"

"I can't, I promised Gin I wouldn't bother them for a couple hours so he can get Shiro settled," the orangette frowns. "I want to spend time with you."

With a sigh, Grimmjow grumbles mentally at how unfair that comment is and gets up to follow his little beta outside. He's not against spending time with the other, he loves spending time with Ichigo, but he knows where this is going to lead and he's not ready for that.

"Rukia said we can go to the store and look for stuff we want in our new room!" Ichigo explains as he leads his mate toward the gate. "Shuuhei is taking us!"

"We could leave," Grimmjow comments with a grin of excitement.

"But… Shiro and Gin are still here," the Bali frowns. Besides, they keep guards posted all over the gates to keep 'pets' inside where they can't get away from their masters."

"Fuck," the panther hisses out.

"I know, but I'm sure things will work out soon."

"I want them to work out now," Grimmjow growls. "I'm tired of this place and these people, I'm sick of not being able to be with you when I want, and if I have to listen to one more command from that little midget I'm gonna kill her!"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, you behave!" Ichigo scolds. "It won't kill you to act civil while we're here! Rukia is doing all she can to help us, so you had better appreciate it! She could've left your ass back with Kenpachi and forgot you existed!"

"… Fine, but I'm not gonna like it and you're gonna make up for it later!"

"Oh! How?" the Bali wonders excitedly.

"I hope you're absolutely certain about this litter thing, Ichi, because I'm most definitely not stopping until you're knocked up real good!" the teal panther frowns. "And then some."

"I'm certain!"

"You do know you'll suffer horribly while carrying those brats, right? And it's gonna hurt like hell when you push them out."

"… It will?"

"Oh yeah, you'll wish everyone in the world were dead."

"… Uh… Grimm?" Ichigo mumbles. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Too late!"

Grimmjow pulls Ichigo out of the gates as soon as they step up to Shuuhei, the raven watching in confusion as the Bali starts whining his pleas for more time. What he needs the time for, Shuuhei doesn't even want to know… not with that huge shit eating grin on the panther's lips.

Shiro is sprawled out on the bed as he watches Gin bounce around their kennel happily, placing decorations like plants and pillows and a lamp on a nightstand. The white tiger doesn't care about these things, he's practically been raised in a kennel since he was a cub and is more comfortable when given the most room to run, yet Gin seems to love knick-knacks and such. All fox Demons have a horrible fascination with knick-knacks and shiny things, sometimes stealing them if they're not on the ground and abandoned just to horde them in kennels and dens. They don't mean to steal half the time, it's instinctual for foxes and is normally forgiven… in the wild, anyway.

"I found this fer ya taday," Gin smiles proudly as he holds up a necklace.

"Are ya sure ya didn' find it on a woman's neck?" Shiro wonders in a drawl.

"… Pretty sure… Hmm… Maybe I did, I can' remember," the silver fox murmurs as he scratches his head in confusion. "I'll check, 'kay?"

"Gin, I don't mean ta burst yer bubble… 'kay, maybe I do just a bit… but I don' like all this stuff," Shiro sighs. "I mean, it's nice yer tryin' ta fix everythin' up but… I'm a rather simple Demon. I prefer runnin' and playin' ta decoratin' and jewelry."

"… Oh," Gin states in disappointment. "Well… That's okay! I'll find ya somethin' else ya would like!"

Shiro rolls his eyes, curling into a tight ball beneath his blanket to grumble irately to himself. When Gin wasn't trying to seduce him or jump him, he was actually rather nice to have around… which is only pissing Shiro off more! He doesn't want to like this annoying fox; however he's slowly finding himself getting used to his mark and his new mate. Gin slinks over and crawls into bed with Shiro, curling around him and whapping him in the nose with his fluffy silver tail. Shiro purrs, slapping his hands over his mouth and hissing at Gin's laughter.

"Come on, I ain't that bad," the fox smiles widely.

"That's not the point and ya know it!" Shiro snarls. "I don' wanna be a beta!"

"But ya are, so stop sulkin'."

"I'm not sulkin' damn it!" the white tiger growls. "An' how would ya like it if ya were the one that was marked? Huh? Wouldn' like it too much would ya!"

"I don't care," Gin shrugs. "I'd still get ta be wit ya, wouldn' I? That was the whole point in markin' ya."

Shiro stares at him a bit dumbfounded, only taking a moment to gather his bearings and bury his blushing face in a silver tail with a grumbled 'shut up'. Gin smiles widely at him, nuzzling his ear before tucking the tiger's head beneath his chin. It isn't long at all and the two are dozing off, for once glad they've been moved to a new master that allows them to laze about for the most part. Since Rukia is a rather independent girl, she doesn't order her 'pets' around unless there's heavy lifting to be done… or she just needs some company. Thankfully, the only company she's likely to seek out is Grimmjow or Ichigo.

"I love that yer mine," Gin sighs out.

"I hate that ya marked me," Shiro grumbles.

"You won' fer long."

"Shut up."

The fox chuckles as he bites softly on Shiro's ear, the tiger purring once more and just letting it happen this time. Ichigo is right, it's going to happen eventually and it's best to keep as much pride as possible… There's no way in hell he'll stoop low enough to beg that damn fox for sex.

Ichigo and Grimmjow are exhausted after far too much shopping for one day, dragging their feet and tails as they return to their far too cute room. The bags are set in a corner, spreading close to the middle of the room, and then Shuuhei and a few others sent to help carry bags all leave. Grimmjow flops down on the bed on his stomach, Ichigo climbing up to straddle his hips as he playfully kneads his back with a loud purr. After a moment, he starts to dig his fingers into Grimmjow's tense muscles. The teal panther moans at the feelings, Ichigo strengthening his attack as he moves up to his shoulders and back down along his spine.

"Mm… Ichi, that feels so good," Grimmjow purrs out.

"I'm sorry I drug you around all day, Grimm," Ichigo sighs. "I was just so excited… I really hate this room, you know."

The panther snorts in humor at that, the only thought in his head being 'who wouldn't'. He purrs when Ichigo shifts his position and digs into a particularly nasty sore muscle between his shoulder blade and spine, a long moan leaving his lips as it's worked out by skilled hands. Ichigo smiles at this, leaning down to tug at the teal ear playfully with his teeth.

"You're just begging me to attack you, aren't you?" Grimmjow frowns with his eyes closed.

"Hmm… maybe," Ichigo chuckles. "Can you blame me?"

"If we fuck it's gonna be in the kennels," Grimmjow scoffs. "I'm not laying into you here."

"… You can't say it any nicer than that?" the Bali sulks.

Grimmjow shrugs beneath Ichigo's fingertips, not at all believing his comment did anything more than embarrass his shy mate. Ichigo sits back on his lower back, huffing a moment before scowling at his alpha. He wants to hurt the other so bad… but he wants sex more, so it'll have to wait. After a moment of him not touching the panther, Grimmjow opens his eyes and looks behind him curiously.

"Oh come on," he frowns. "Don't get all bitchy on me now, we were doing so well."

"I don't want to go to the kennels where my brother can hear me," Ichigo states.

"… I'm not doing it here, those dolls fucking creep me out."

"Well… think of something else than!"

"… I could fuck you in the kitchen."

"Grimm!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," the teal panther huffs. "Let's go take a bath."

"But I want to… Oh!" Ichigo drawls out with a grin. "Okay!"

He jumps off the panther, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the bathroom eagerly. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, remembering when he literally had to jump the other to get anywhere near him, and smirks if triumph at the revelation. It took a while, but he knew Ichigo would come around. The door slams shut behind him and the water is turned on for a hot shower, Ichigo quickly stripping down and getting into the shower before turning expectant orbs of amber onto Grimmjow. Shaking his head in humor, he pulls off the too fancy clothes Rukia had made for him and gets slips past the sliding glass door to the bath before shutting it. After Ichigo had a spaz attack when Rukia tried to give him a bath, she decided glass doors were a better option than a curtain rod… at least then Ichigo couldn't climb up the curtains and hide from her.

"You don't seem like you want any foreplay tonight," Grimmjow remarks as Ichigo knocks him down and crawls into his lap.

"Nope," the Bali remarks.

"Any particular reason for that?"

"I miss you," Ichigo murmurs softly before looking up through his bangs at Grimmjow.

That's about all it takes to get Grimmjow's blood boiling enough to completely forget about Ichigo's desire to have a litter. He knocks the smaller male back onto the tub floor, the hot water pounding against his body like a heavy rain of warmth as the water slides along his muscular frame sensually. Ichigo shivers at the sight, licking his lips as Grimmjow ducks down to lock lips with the other. He bites on Ichigo's bottom lip gently, just enough to make him moan and open his mouth for Grimmjow's tongue to enter. Once the orangette does, the teal panther plunders his mouth demandingly. Ichigo runs his fingers through teal locks, spreading his legs as Grimmjow lowers himself to lay flush against the other's quickly heating skin. His orange stripped tail lazily curls around Grimmjow's waist, the water quickly soaking it through though the Bali pays little to no attention. The teal panther grinds his hips into Ichigo's, their stiff arousals ready and eager for more skin to skin contact, and the Bali pants out a reply to the action. His alpha presses their cores together harder, the friction delicious as they're drawn closer to their peaks.

"Please," Ichigo gasps out as a drop of sweat on his brow mixes with the hot water from the shower. "I… I need you. Grimm… take me."

He licks his lips at the heavy lidded eyes that look at him with love and lust, the panther far too eager after so long without his mate to wait. He runs his hands down Ichigo's well-muscled lithe torso, spreading outward to grip his narrow hips before snapping his own hips forward and burying his desire within the smaller male in one thrust. Ichigo cries out in ecstasy, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck and his long legs around his waist in anticipation. He uses his grip to elevate his hips and roll them to push his mate in deeper, both of them groaning though for totally different reasons. Grimmjow can't stop the long moan spilling from his mouth at the feel of that burning heat tightening around him reflexively, Ichigo biting back a whimper before screaming in pleasure once that large length strikes his prostate.

"Oh god, yes!" he gasps out. "M-more… please, Grimm… I need more."

"I love this about you," Grimmjow purrs into Ichigo ear huskily. "You can sound like such a slut sometimes, you know that?"

Ichigo does whimper at that, closing his eyes as his blush rises past the flush of his skin. Grimmjow chuckles, pulling back almost until he slips out before thrusting forward again. Ichigo gasps and his arms immediately leave Grimmjow's neck to rest his hands flat against the wall behind him; fingers splayed out and pointed to the floor. Grimmjow stops a moment, faltering in his hard thrusts at the thought of harming his mate, yet Ichigo drives him on by tightening his legs around the panther's waist.

"No," he murmurs. "I'm fine… Please don't stop."

Grimmjow nods although he's not certain why, Ichigo is too far gone to notice it, and starts up his rough pace once more. The smaller male purrs out his moans, barely capable of keeping his head from hitting the side of the tub as the water makes it all too easy to slide along the bottom. By this point neither of them care, the Bali pleading for more and the panther picking up his pace to drive in harder.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out. "Yes! Hah… ah… God yes! Grimm! Ah… ah… hah…"

Grimmjow leans forward to kiss his submissive, their bodies so close his purr runs straight through the small tiger. Ichigo breaks the kiss with a silent scream, that single purr snapping his hips forward unconsciously as he comes. Grimmjow pulls away from the kiss, gripping Ichigo's hips harder and slamming them together almost manically to find his own release. Ichigo looks up at him, sated amber eyes still glowing with love and lust, and Grimmjow hammers into him harder.

"I love you," Ichigo purrs.

The panther's eyes widen and his heart skips a beat, those words echoing within his mind after wanting to hear them for so long. His body stills and gives a delicious shudder, his seed filling the Bali to the brim, and both their bodies go lax within the now lukewarm spray of the shower.

"You're gonna kill me someday," Grimmjow sighs after getting his breathing under control.

"But it'll be a pleasurable death," Ichigo smirks teasingly.

Grimmjow barks out a laugh at that, scooping the Bali into his arms as he sits up. The water isn't hot like it was, but they're lucky it has any warmth at all. He carefully washes them up, paying extra attention to Ichigo, and then shuts off the water. With his mate slumbering in his arms, the panther Demon gets out of the tub and dries them off. Afterward, he carries Ichigo to the bed and lays him down. He doesn't go to bed right away, choosing instead to gaze at his little mate lovingly… a look he rarely uses unless they're alone for pride's sake. With a deep sigh, he crawls in the other side of the bed and covers them up. Ichigo immediately searches him out even in his sleep, purring as he curls his body against Grimmjow's side and unconsciously nibbles on his collar. Conflict fills Grimmjow as his mind clears and he hopes with all he is his seed doesn't take… not yet.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope that will hold you over for now in this fic ;p In case you're all wondering, Maid for Crime will be updated next! I don't know how many updates it'll have, but there's a new twist! I'll probably bounce back to Sociology afterward because an awesome drama idea popped into my head! You guys are lucky to get the Maid for Crime update, I almost skipped in in favor of Sociology ^^;<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

It's been a long time, but I'm back on this one, too! Lots of surprises... okay, maybe only one shocker... coming your way in this particular chapter. Remember, this is mainly written on a whim, absolutely no plan for events thrown into the mix, so please don't yell at me *pouts* I can't help what my fingers decide to type, they haven't been listening to my brain lately T^T

Ichi: I don't think I like where this is going.

Grimm: Don't worry, I'm sure she made up for her torment somewhere.

Vaerin: I DID! =D Because I'm throwing torment in, you get a good dose of lemonade within 6 pages! Well... I think it's a good dose while still keeping the plot. maybe you'd disagree *shrugs*. I'M NOT PERFECT, DON'T JUDGE ME!

Grimm and Ichi: 0.0

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The first thing Ichigo notices when he wakes up is the fact Grimmjow is still snoozing without a care in the world, the panther on his back and sprawled over the bed with his mate draped halfway on him. The second thing he notices is that he's still not ready to be pregnant. With a frown that borders on panicked, the little Bali Demon slips from bed. He pulls on clothes quickly and quietly, sneaking out of the room and scampering off to find Rukia. It's still early in the morning, so he finds Rukia sleeping in her room. He doesn't want to bother her, but this is something he considers an emergency. He hurries in and leaps on the bed, startling the small Shinigami awake with a grunt and a swinging fist. Ichigo dodges it quickly, yelping and calling out to his 'master'.

"Ichi?" she asks in surprise as she rubs sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"I have a problem," he says anxiously. "I don't want to get pregnant anymore, Grimm says it'll hurt and make me really sick. I'm not ready yet! You have to help me, Rukia! He's not going to stop sleeping with me now that I changed my mind."

"Okay, okay, calm down," she murmurs. "I'll just buy you some birth control pills later, okay? Now go back to sleep, it's like five in the morning."

"… Okay, fine. Those will help, right?"

"Mm hm," she mutters half asleep.

Ichigo hurries back to Grimmjow, shedding his clothes and crawling into bed with him once more. He wants a litter, but he's not too certain he's ready to have his own yet. This is something he has to think about a little more… pain isn't something he likes to jump into. It takes little to nothing for him to fall asleep again, Grimmjow wrapping him up in his arms in his sleep and holding him tightly.

Shiro yawns and stretches; surprised that Gin isn't in the bed with him. He frowns and gets up, roaming out of the open kennel curiously in search of his mate. At the door to the large building of kennels he hears voices arguing, the white tiger pressing his back against the closed doors and pressing to open one minutely. Gin is outside, a snarl marring his face as his eyes finally open to show furious ice blue. The other man is Aizen, something that sends chills along Shiro's spine. He doesn't like that man and he certainly doesn't like his mate alone with him.

"I ain't comin' back!" the silver fox snaps. "Nothin' is gonna make me change my mind!"

"I would hate to see something happen to your precious mate," the brunette smiles.

"… Ya wouldn' dare," Gin growls out. "Ya touch my mate an' I'll fuck ya up so bad they won' be able ta identify ya!"

"Gin, you belong to me and I won't have you getting away like the others."

"Ya jus' don' like the fact I know all yer dirty little secrets," the fox smiles widely. "Poor Aizen's got himself a complication now, don' he? Well, too bad. I belong ta Rukia now, take it up wit her."

"I told you that you would regret your choice," Aizen hisses. "I aim to make certain you do. Watch your mate carefully, Gin Ichimaru, or he just might come up missing… or dead."

"If he so much as breaks a fuckin' nail 'cause a ya, ya better pray I don' get my hands on ya," Gin states icily. "Ya also better pray that security camera ain't workin', or ya might have a pissed off Kuchiki knockin' on yer door with a few police."

Aizen's eyes widen as he looks where Gin is pointing, his jaw dropping in shock before he's hurrying off. Gin growls to himself, grumbling and pacing in an attempt to cool down. He can't face Shiro while so wound up, he doesn't want the other to know how much danger they're in. Unfortunately, the white tiger can't help but move forward to comfort him. The silver fox Demon is surprised at the other's presence, yet thankful when Shiro wraps him in a hug without a second thought. They stay like that for a moment, reveling within their shared warmth, and the Shiro stiffens. Gin is about to turn and ask what the problem is, but the other bolts to the bushes and empties the contents of his stomach.

"Shiro?" Gin wonders nervously. "Ya catch a cold er something?"

He wanders over to rub the other's back, his nervousness growing when the other stays like that until he's got nothing in stomach and ends up dry heaving instead. Finally, he seems to settle. Gin pulls him away from the puddle of puke, settling the tiger between his legs as they sit so he can hold him tightly and rock him slightly. It's a long while before Shiro says anything, but when he does his tone breaks the fox's heart.

"Gin, I don' feel good," he mutters quietly.

"It'll be okay, Shi," Gin murmurs into white hair. "I'll take care a ya, I promise. Let's get ya back in bed an' I'll go find Rukia. She can find a medic ta look ya over, 'kay? I'll get ya some soup? Would that make ya feel better? Shiro?"

He looks down to find the other sleeping his arms, head tucked beneath his chin and tail winding around Gin's wrist. Gin carefully lifts the tiger and carries him back into the kennels, finally noting the chill and frowning at it. He gathers as many blankets from the empty kennels as possible to keep Shiro warm while he's gone and tucks him in tightly, kissing his forehead before running off to find their new master.

Rukia promised Ichigo birth control pills… but Grimmjow never gave him the chance to get them. The panther mounted him just a few seconds after waking up, twice in the shower, and once more in the walk-in closet. Ichigo is now bent over a pile of dirty clothes in the laundry room, attempting to get their own things clean. Grimmjow has nothing to do, so he tagged along… Big mistake on Ichigo's part. He gasps when he's pushed head first into the clothes, his pants worked off his hips as Grimmjow's erection slides teasingly along his ass. He moans, accidentally spurring the other on even though he was adamant about not being ready for a litter anymore.

"I want you," Grimmjow breathes huskily into his ear.

Said ear twitches from the breath, the Bali Demon whimpering before mentally smacking himself. Grimmjow nibbles on his ear, melting his resolve further as his tail brushes past Ichigo's stiff member.

*No, Ichi. Think of a way to deter him, just until… Oh fuck, that feels so good, * the other thinks while he slowly loses this battle.

Grimmjow ruts against his beta just a moment, loving the way the smaller male moans and purrs with each touch, and then he slides into that welcoming heat. It's been so long in his mind, his libido has suffered so badly, he just wants to be inside his mate for the next three months. Since Ichigo wants a litter anyway, that shouldn't be a problem for the other. He starts moving before the other can complain, snapping his hips forward and piercing that sweet spot for all he's worth. Ichigo melts beneath him, thrusting back and writhing with wanton moans.

"Ah! G-Grimm," he gasps out. "Hah… oh, yes! T-take me… h-harder! Fuck! Ah… hah…"

"Mm… Moan for me, Ichi," he purrs out as he picks up his pace. "Tell me who you belong to."

Ichigo growls at him, never liking this game and remembering it from their first couplings. His answer from his alpha is a slowing of their frenzied pace, which the orangette doesn't like at all. He whines, pressing back to take the other deeper and set the pace himself. Grimmjow immediately stills his hips with his strong hands.

"Tell me," he growls, although it lacks any heat.

"… I… I don't wanna," Ichigo pouts.

"Then you don't wanna cum."

"… You," Ichigo huffs out desperately. "I b-belong… to you… Just you, G-Grimm."

"That's right," Grimmjow grins toothily as he slams in hard and fast. "Don't forget that."

Ichigo whimpers at the possessive tone, gasping when a hand touches his desire, and shudders in his release. His sticky fluids are emptied within the pile of clothes, his insides squeezing Grimmjow before he's completely filled with the other's hot seed. Grimmjow pulls out in content, licking Ichigo's cheek lovingly as they try to catch their breath.

"I thought you didn't want a litter," Ichigo mutters.

"I don't know… I'm warming up to the idea,' Grimmjow chuckles. "Or at least the idea of practice."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, sluggishly pulling up his pants after Grimmjow cleans him with a dirty shirt. It's about that time Gin streaks past the door, panic so evident within that split second glimpse of his features that Ichigo and Grimmjow are instantly rejuvenated.

"What do you think happened?" Ichigo asks quietly. "I mean… isn't Shiro usually with him? You don't think something happened to my brother, do you?"

"No, I don't think so," Grimmjow frowns. "But maybe we should go check."

They hurry out of the laundry room after Ichigo throws the last load in, heading in the direction of Gin and hoping Shiro is okay. He's in the kitchen, rambling and throwing his arms around animatedly as Rukia stares at him. She was in the middle of eating with her brother, which is a time the pets know not to bother them, so when Gin practically bowled her over she was quite shocked.

"Calm down," Byakuya frowns. "Start over and speak slowly."

"It's Shiro," Gin states in worry. "He was thowin' up real bad an' I think he's got a fever… He's real sick. Ya gotta make him better!"

Byakuya stands after Rukia looks at him pleadingly, sighing and pulling his long raven hair back. He strides to the phone hanging on the wall of the kitchen, dialing a number and talking quietly with someone on the other end once they pick up. Ichigo doesn't know who it is, but Byakuya doesn't seem too concerned with his brother's health. When he hangs up and turns back to the distraught fox, the others are surprised at what he says.

"Unfortunately, the vet isn't available until tomorrow," he sighs. "However, they did tell me what to give him in order to stop the throwing up and lower any possible fever for the moment. I'll go retrieve the medicine from the store. In the meantime, I suggest you stay with your mate and… Rukia, please get a hold of Renji. He knows their illnesses well and might know of something to help."

Shiro is buried in his blankets when the three Demons reach him, soft pathetic moans of discomfort emanating from the pile of cloth. Ichigo moves over, mewling pitifully as he makes to slip into the bed with his brother. Grimmjow notices and quickly pulls Ichigo away, the Bali whining as his ears droop sadly.

"No, Kitten," Grimmjow states firmly. "I don't want you getting sick, too."

"Shiro," Gin murmurs with a hand to the lump in the blankets. "Shiro, Rukia's set up a room fer us inside. I'm gonna carry ya in so ya can get outta the cold, 'kay?"

There's no answer, so Gin carefully wraps the other in the blankets and lifts him with ease. All that's visible of the white tiger is his snowy hair and his long tail hanging limply from his cocoon. Gin adjusts his hold, making certain he won't drop his precious mate, and moves by the other two before they follow.

The new room is right across the hall from Ichigo's room and it's decorated more plainly, dark wood covering everything from the walls and ceiling to the furniture. Whereas Rukia is more likely to treat her pets like children, Byakuya has never bothered to get that attached. This room is his old study, the new one being a tad larger and lined with shelves for his books. Grimmjow peeks in as Gin is allowed passage with Shiro.

"That's just no fucking fair," he bristles. "Why couldn't Ichi have a room like this?"

"Rukia wanted to decorate his room herself," Byakuya shrugs. "This was my old study; I had no use for it after moving my things. I suppose it's just as well I allow a couple pets to move in, there's no sense in having an unused room and the guest rooms are on the other side of the house."

"… I fucking hate rich people," Grimmjow huffs.

"Grimm, that's not nice," Ichigo reprimands. "It's not like you were poor."

"I didn't rub it in people's faces."

"… I liked your house," Ichigo murmurs. "It was comfortable… and I loved the bathroom and the kitchen was nice."

Grimmjow lets a crestfallen look touch his features, one that mimics Ichigo's own, and the two humans aren't ignorant to them. Byakuya looks away quickly, his heart heavy with regret and the struggle to understand these creatures. He realizes he could've lost the best thing that ever happened to him because of that ignorance, the guilt weighing down even heavier.

"Grimmjow, may I speak with you?" he comments quietly.

"… Uh… sure. What's up?"

He beckons the other to follow him, the teal panther raising a brow before doing so. He glances back at his mate, the orangette sending him a confused look, and answers him with a slight shrug of his shoulders. It isn't long before the two are within the new study, Byakuya looking out the large windows to gaze upon the garden. Grimmjow has never been a patient person, so he's about to say something when the other finally speaks.

"I apologize," he comments. "I didn't… understand your kind. I still don't. I realize my ignorance is no excuse for what has happened thus far with your kind, but… I hope we can try to help one another realize our misconceptions."

"… This isn't some sort of trick is it?" Grimmjow wonders are his ears lay back.

"No, I can assure you I never apologize for any reason unless it's deserved."

"I can believe that. So… Where do we start?"

"For one, not all Shinigami, as you call us, are the same. Just as I'm sure not all of your kind is similar in personality. Yes there are some that use and abuse their pets, but I am not one of them. I may punish harshly, but I wouldn't never punish sexually."

"Punishing shouldn't be there at all," the panther points out. "You punish us for stupid little mistakes, for talking back, for wanting to be our own person… would you beat your child half to death simply because they said 'no'? I don't think so, even Demons don't do that. Surely Shinigami aren't that heartless."

"We are not… well… most of us aren't."

"So, you've got a few bad apples in your barrel, too? I know how that is. Like I said before, we're not much different from you guys… we just have more morals."

"I will speak with Yamamoto on your behalf," he raven haired Kuchiki sighs. "Hopefully, I can find some mid-ground pertaining to the use of Demons as pets."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, there are some that don't mind it," Grimmjow comments. "But the majority is pissed because they don't have a say. Most of the pets within our world were abused or were family of those abused and killed. That's why we're so aggressive toward Shinigami. I was born out there, I grew up listening to the stories others told… my hate was instilled by those that had bad experiences and were trying to convey to the younger Demons how dangerous it is near Shinigami. We don't take needless chances. Well… Ichi does but he's not right. I think those scientists fucked up his survival skills."

"Renji told me Ichigo and Shiro were to be groomed for life in the wild," Byakuya states in interest. "Is that true?"

"I don't know," Grimmjow shrugs. "All I know is, it was hell trying to break him of that whole 'my master' this and 'my master' that. I wanted to throttle him!"

Byakuya nods and returns his gaze out the window. Speaking with the panther on even ground is actually interesting and informative, which surprises the Kuchiki. He never thought 'pets' were capable of such deep thought, working out difficult problems and searching through deeper meaning. Obviously they were able to think deeply before, but not about things that didn't matter to their masters. Grimmjow is truly his own person and Byakuya realizes this, seeing in the panther a younger him.

Shiro wakes with Gin wrapped around him and Ichigo snoozing on the bottom of the large bed… wait… a bed? He picks up his head and looks around, noting immediately that they're inside the house. Knowing they're not allowed in the house has him on edge, his golden eyes turning to Gin as the silver fox stirs.

"Ya okay?" Gin wonders in worry.

"I… think so," he murmurs. "Where are we? Ain't we not allowed in the house?"

"Ya got sick," the fox states quietly. "Byakuya let me bring ya inside… this is our room now."

"Ichi?"

"He's okay, not sick at all. He's just worried 'bout ya."

Shiro nods and looks around a bit more, wondering where Grimmjow might have run off to. At the thought, he catches the listless sway of a teal tail at the doorway. Grimmjow waits a moment, and then enters the room. Byakuya passes the doorway, heading on to some other room within the house, and Shiro lets his jaw drop.

"Feeling better?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Uh… yeah… What was that all 'bout?"

"He's trying to figure us out. Having a few unruly pets has sort of peeked his interest in why we're so different from the others. I guess he's finally figuring out we're more than what they make us," he shrugs. "How's Ichi?"

"Slept like a rock," Gin smiles widely. "Worried himself ta sleep a couple minutes after ya left, hasn' woke up yet."

Grimmjow nods and carefully gathers the other up in his arms. Ichigo murmurs and turns to snuggle into his chest, sighing in content as his tail coils around the other's upper thigh. With a quiet nod, the teal panther carts his little mate away to their own room. He lays Ichigo on the bed and starts unpacking their bags, determined to get a little work done while the other sleeps. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, this room will be the death of him. He quickly bags the stuffed animals and tosses them out the window with relish, taking down the cutesy pictures to put them away before hanging up some interesting paintings of the desert that Ichigo picked out. The wooden floor is covered with a sand colored rug, a couple cactus plants set on the windowsill and a large pot in the corner, and the bedspread and pillow cases are changed as carefully as possible. By the time he's finished, Grimmjow feels a little less homesick.

Ichigo purrs as a hand runs through his hair, his amber eyes peeking open to see his mate. Mischievousness shines in the other's cyan orbs, the little tiger titling his head to the side curiously. One glance at the room and he's excited, all the bags are unpacked and even the bathroom is set up as close to their old home as possible.

"Grimm, I love it!" he grins.

"Great… how about a little reward then? I did such a good job; I deserve a damn good treat."

"… But… we already did it like five times today," Ichigo sulks.

"Then one more won't hurt anything."

He's about to protest when his lips are captured, Grimmjow crawling over him and rolling his hips sensuously into Ichigo's. The Bali Demon moans, spreading his legs eagerly and mentally slapping himself for it.

*You're supposed to be against this, Ichigo! * he shouts at himself before the other side begins to win out. *But it feels so good… Just one more time… It can't hurt anything, right? *

Grimmjow notes the exact moment he won the not-so-much fight… the minute he kissed his mate. Ichigo's whole body went lax and his legs spread to welcome all he'd give, something that draws a feral growl from his lips. He slowly undresses them both, teasing his submissive while doing so. Once they're both completely nude, he lays his body on Ichigo's with his hard stomach pressing against the tiger's arousal that now stands at attention. He keeps his upper torso elevated by leaning on his elbows, one hand dipping down to draw lazy circles on his mate's heated skin. He moves only a little bit, just to rub against Ichigo's desire.

"Ah!" he gasps. "G-Grimm… don't tease."

He chuckles deeply, licking Ichigo's neck before nipping and kissing down that column. Ichigo writhes when he sucks on his left nipple, not spending much time there before moving on the swollen member beneath him. He licks the precum dripping from the head, digging his tongue into the slit just to hear the other whimper. Finally, he takes pity on his mate and shifts so he can thrust into him. With a cry strangled in a moan, Ichigo presses back and wraps his leg around Grimmjow's waist tightly. Grimmjow grins widely, gently tugging his lover up and into his lap. His cock digs deeper within Ichigo's tight entrance and the Bali shudders at the feeling when the large head rests against his prostate.

"M-Move," he pleads with large amber eyes.

"But, Kitten, you're on top this time," Grimmjow points out with a chuckle.

It takes the other a moment to process that, but when he does he starts to move hesitantly. He's almost positive this isn't going to last long; Grimmjow likes to keep control too much, so he's not too worried about his pace. He gasps when he drops down and his prostate is stuck, his body hanging on Grimmjow's while he collects himself just a moment. Afterward, he lifts his hips and drops down once more repeatedly. Grimmjow purrs in satisfaction, his mate desperately moving along his shaft before the panther starts snapping his own hips to meet him. Ichigo cries out in surprise at the sudden movement, though he doesn't stop. His legs are getting cramped up, his abdomen pooling with heat as he attempts to find release, and finally Grimmjow pushes him back to the mattress. He lifts Ichigo's legs, almost bending him in half, and hammers into his abused hole with relish. Ichigo lets out a long moan when Grimmjow's fangs find his collar, his body stiffening as electricity bounces in his system to create white spots in his vision. He's vaguely aware of Grimmjow gasping and burying himself deep before his hot fluids fill him to the brim, the two collapsing on the bed to catch their breath.

"Mm," Ichigo breathes. "So good."

Grimmjow sighs and lifts his upper torso up to lean on his elbows; drawing lazy shapes on Ichigo's sweat slicked skin. Amber eyes are half closed and filled with satisfaction, gazing upon his dominant with love.

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you, too."

The two fall asleep together, curled against one another. Their arms hold tightly to each other, reluctant to let go even in slumber. They don't hear the frantic footsteps outside the room, nor do they hear Gin's panicked voice hissing for the older Kuchiki. The two are completely unconscious and lost within their own little world.

Shiro was doing just fine and Gin was hoping the whole thing was just a false alarm of some sort… perhaps he just ate something bad. Just as the fox was willing to fall asleep and allow himself some rest, Shiro groans and shoots out from beneath him. The silver Demon lifts his head quickly, his ear twitching at the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. His footsteps are quick as they hurry into the room to comfort his ill mate; the white tiger practically slumped over the toilet in exhaustion. Shiro sends Gin a pleading look without meaning to, as the tiger has never been sick before… he was bred against illness.

"G-Gin," he stammers out quietly.

"Don' worry, Shiro, I'll take care a ya," Gin assures. "Ya'll be all better soon, I promise. I won' let nothin' happen ta ya."

He holds the other until the tiger finally falls asleep once more, carefully wiping his mouth with a hand towel before taking him back to bed. With every step his heart twists more violently, the fox so afraid he'll lose his first and only mate it makes him physically ill. The thought that Aizen might have attempted to poison Shiro settles on his brain, a light growl leaving his lips at the thought. Once he gets Shiro back to bed, he darts out to find Byakuya.

The dark haired Kuchiki is speaking with a redhead Gin doesn't know, the fox jumping up and down in his spot as he anxiously waits for the conversation's end. Aizen always hated being interrupted no matter how urgent the problem, so Gin is used to waiting… somewhat. It takes only half a second to note the fox is in distress, the two following him without a second thought. Shiro is still curled up in bed when they get there, the redhead immediately moving to touch him and Gin snarling in anger as he quickly makes himself comfortable over his mate.

"Gin, this is Renji," Byakuya states. "He's a good friend of Shiro's and he's also a rather talented medic when concerning Demons."

Gin gives the other a wary look, but allows the redhead to proceed. Renji takes his time, touching Shiro as little as possible with the knowledge the white tiger is prone to act out in his sleep. It takes him just a moment to check vitals and anything basic, his brow furrowing as he turns to examining the white tiger's stomach.

"Renji?" Byakuya wonders quietly. "Have you found anything?"

"I think I may have, but you might want to double check it," he murmurs.

"What is it?" the fox asks. "What's wrong wit my mate? Is he gonna live? Oh god, ya can' take him from me, I just got him!"

"… Whoa, calm down, little fox," Renji remarks in shock. "You're acting way too dramatic… remind me of Rukia in a way. Look, he's just fine… I think he's pregnant."

Silence reigns over those in the room, Gin's jaw dropping as his icy blue eyes go wide. Of all the things he could possible come up with, getting pregnant was definitely not one of them. Shiro is an alpha, after all. That should be completely impossible for the white tiger. He slowly looks down on his mate, the tiger whining in his sleep. How was he gonna survive telling the other the news?

* * *

><p>Well? Shocking, no? I'm so excited! I bet you all thought that little comment about Aizen poisoning Shiro was where I was heading, huh? Got you! *maniacal laughter* Don't worry, I'm not done with Aizen yet! He'll be back in a bit!<p>

Shiro: ... Ya just... how could ya... I can't believe ya'd... It just ain't fair! Ichi's supposed ta be the preggers one! Not me! D8

Ichi: Ha ha! Now I don't have to suffer alone! =)

Grimm: Kind of fitting your own inner Hollow has to suffer the same fate, no? =3

Gin: I'm gonna be a daddy!

Vaerin: *look between Shiro and Gin * ... Lord help that child. What was I thinking?


	15. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry if it isn't satisfactory, but I promise it helps the story along!

I'm also pleased to say that this chapter is almost done =) Just a few more things to throw in, so there should be less than ten chapters left. That's just a guesstimation, so don't jump down my throat or anything ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Gin is pacing the room as he waits for his mate to wake, the fox completely bent on telling his lover what's going on the very moment he wakes up. Renji had gotten some medicine to calm him morning sickness, shocked it was so powerful, and now he's off with Byakuya somewhere. A small groan emits from the white tiger, every strand of fur standing on end when the fox hears it.

"Gin?" Shiro murmurs.

"Babe, ya feelin' okay?"

"Call me that again and I'll fuck ya up," Shiro growls weakly.

"Yep, ya sound good!"

Gin reaches for the bottle of pills he was given, dumping a couple in his hand and setting the container back down. He grabs the glass of water with his free hand and holds them out, his eyes screaming to be forgiven for something Shiro doesn't know about. The snowy haired Demon frowns slightly, still too tired to put all his strength into facial expressions.

"What's wrong?" he mumbles.

"Ya need ta take these, they'll stop yer sickness."

"Ya look guilty."

"Me? No, I'm never guilty," the fox remarks nervously.

"Whatever."

Shiro takes the pills, yawning and stretching before moving to get up. He feels gross and needs a bath, a part of him wondering where his little brother got off to… and then noting Grimmjow's gone as well. A devious glint touches his golden eyes, the white tiger knowing full well what they're up to.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Ichi's wit Grimm-kitty tryin' ta get preggers," he snickers. "I feel bad fer him."

"… Ya don' want cubs?"

"Fuck no!" Shiro chuckles.

"… I wouldn' mind a couple," Gin attempts carefully.

"Then ya should a took a bitch fer yer mate, 'cause I ain't poppin' nothin' out fer ya," the white tiger snorts derisively. "I wanna bath, I feel disgustin' from pukin' so much."

Gin sighs quietly, yet helps the weakened tiger to the bathroom. He's dehydrated, it's easy to tell, and as soon as Shiro is settled in the hot water he retrieves the glass of water. Shiro is annoyed the fox is hovering over him so badly, growling when the glass it pressed to his lips.

"I don' want it," he hisses as his ears lay back.

"Ya need ta drink somethin', Shi," Gin demands. "Yer dehydrated, ya threw up too much liquid. Ya need ta get more inta yer system."

Grudgingly, the snowy haired Demon drinks down the given water and goes back to staring at the water he's sitting in. Carefully, so as not to anger the other, Gin picks up the wet cloth within the tub and soaps it down. When he starts to wash his mate, Shiro cuts his golden eyes at him and growls. When the fox isn't deterred that growl turns into a hiss, yet he still makes no more to get away.

"I'm not leavin' ya," Gin murmurs. "If ya need help, I'm gonna be right here ta take a ya, I swear it."

"I wish ya would," Shiro grumbles.

"No ya don', koi," the fox frowns. "I know ya just feel ya gotta act that way fer pride's sake, but I love ya an' I don' like when ya try ta hurt me. I know ya wanna be wit me; I can read it on ya."

"… Ya don' know nothin'."

Gin sighs, yet notes how the other leans closer to him. Shiro wants to be with him, it's all a matter of pride. The only problem now is how much he'll want to cuddle when he learns what Gin did, not that it was intentional. He sighs heavily, Shiro's eyes looking back over at him curiously.

"Ya look upset," Shiro mutters before trying to amend his concern. "Not that I care or anythin'."

"I got somethin' I need ta tell ya… but… I don' think yer gonna like it."

"… What is it?"

"Well, ya see… It's kinda like… I sort a…"

"Gin, spit it out, yer worryin' me."

"I… love ya, Shi," Gin murmurs.

"Ya told me that already," Shiro frowns. "I love ya, too… I guess… When yer not bein' a asshole."

Gin's heart soars at the statement, yet at the same time is sinks. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't anger his mate after hearing from his own mouth he didn't want cubs; that he wasn't going to have any for the fox. He'd never admit it, but that comment alone shattered him. He knows there'll be hell to pay later, but he doesn't want to ruin things just yet. With a sigh, he finishes washing up a dozing Shiro and helps him out. After drying the snowy tiger off, the two make their way back to the bed and Shiro falls fast asleep while Gin frets over his lover.

Renji is baffled at this turn of events, as he's known Shiro a long time and this shouldn't have happened. He knows the scientists that worked on Shiro, that created him in a way, and he's on the phone immediately after his discovery. Byakuya is sitting at his office desk, Renji across from him, and the phone is on speaker. The redhead is overjoyed his ex is finally learning these creatures aren't just animals, sending him a slightly flirtatious glance just to invite him to attempt making up. Byakuya doesn't miss it, he rarely misses anything, and his smile is so genuine and full of relief it almost breaks Renji's heart… he's really missed his lover.

"Good afternoon, Kurosutchi speaking!" a cocky and annoying voice remarks over the line.

"Dr. Kurotsuchi, this is Byakuya Kuchiki," the raven states.

A shiver of distaste trails along Renji's back… he's always hated that man. Kurosutchi is known far and wide for learning about the Demons by tearing them apart. He's a sadistic man and an opportunist, so it came as quite the shock when he came out and volunteered to head up the research party that was rebuilding the populations of rare species. Personally, Renji thinks it has something to do with his daughter. Nemu is a very quiet and convincing girl when she wants to be, the redhead so lucky to have her join his cause when they were younger. She's always had her dad wrapped around her little finger.

"Ah! How is that little Bali treating your sister? Ichigo was one of my more perfect creations."

"He's doing just fine, but… it's about Shiro, his older brother."

"You still have him? I thought for sure he'd be dead by now, cocky little runt."

"He's actually fairly happy. It's just that…"

"He's fucking pregnant!" Renji shouts impatiently. "What the hell happened?"

"… Ah… I see you're still with that Demon lover boyfriend of yours."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"Renji, please calm down," Byakuya states quietly. "Please tell me what happened to Shiro, Kurosutchi."

"I'd love to, Kuchiki, however I'd need to remember where I placed the files on him," the man sighs. "Nemu took care of that, so I'll have to call her. I'll get back to you when I track them down. It should take me no less than an hour, so stay put."

With that, the line goes dead and Renji grabs up the phone to destroy it. Byakuya is faster, knowing well his lover's temper. His hands grip the redhead's, Renji looking to him in surprise and uncertainty. With a soft caress of fingertips on the backs of his hands, the younger male melts like the uke he hates being for anyone but the raven.

"Byakuya," he breaths out.

"I'm so sorry, Ren," Byakuya sighs. "I should've listened to you. Meeting Grimmjow and listening to his comments on their treatment has opened my eyes. He is a very outspoken Demon, but in a way reminded me just how much like us they are."

"… I love you, Byakuya," Renji grins before it turns sultry. "You should show this side of yourself more, it turns me on."

"That's only because I've never admitted to being wrong in our arguments," he scoffs. "This will be the only time I'll admit it, too, so listen well."

"Since you're wrong this time, do I get to top?"

"Only if you're riding me."

Renji's jaw drops and his eyes bulge at that comment, Byakuya never talks like that! His pants get tight at the thought and lust fogs his eyes almost instantly. He pulls the taller male down for a heated kiss, moaning into Byakuya's mouth as the other unties his crimson stands. His soft hair falls loosely over his shoulders, cascading down like a waterfall of blood, and fingers make quick work of any buttons keeping cloth in their way. Byakuya is pushed back into his office chair, Renji dropping to his knees between his legs, and he gasps when his prominent erection is swallowed whole by his always impatient lover. His hips buck up, yet the redhead has a strong hand on one to keep him in place. Renji bobs his head, moaning around the shaft filling his mouth in delight. He loves the taste of his partner, can never get enough. A long fingered hand in his crimson locks tugs with just the right amount of force to worsen his straining 'problem'. He needs his lover, it's been far too long since he's been filled by him. He undoes his pants and moves away from the raven haired Kuchiki, standing and letting them pool at his ankles with his boxers. Lust filled eyes of steel blue take in the sight of his erection standing proudly, a low growl leaving Byakuya's lips. The next thing Renji knows, he's bent of the other's desk with three fingers working his entrance looser. He moans and thrusts back onto them, crying out when his prostate is tapped lovingly.

"Ah! B-Byakuya!" he gasps. "Please… please, more. It's been… I've missed you so much!"

Byakuya smirks, carefully sliding his fingers out and looking for anything that can ease his own entrance into that tight heat. Renji whimpers on the desk, his arms pillowing his head and his crimson locks spread out across his sweat soaked back. The bottle of lotion he finds in one drawer will have to do; the raven haired male can't find the self-control to wait longer. He slickens his cock and presses it along Renji's cleft before driving in, both men moaning loudly.

"Fuck," Renji cries out. "So good."

"Mm… I missed you, Ren," Byakuya murmurs against his back.

He leaves soft kisses and light nips along the other's spine, reveling in the soft gasps and groans he draws forth. Finally, he draws back almost all the way and slides back in with a quick snap of his hips. He strikes Renji's sweet spot immediately, repeating the process with each drive forward he makes and the redhead falls apart beneath him. This is the part Byakuya loves the most, watching his strong and stubborn lover beg and writhe beneath him. No one controls Renji, not even Byakuya, but at that moment… he can honestly say that's the most control anyone will have over the fiery redhead.

"M-More!" Renji whimpers out. "Oh, god, more. Yes! Ah… hah… B-Byakuya!"

He picks up his pace, growling quietly as he slams in harder. A small part of him scolds him on how he's acting just like the 'pets' of the house, but another part… a much bigger part… hands him the fact that this is best sex he's ever had and it's no wonder they act like they do. He knows any harder and he'll move his desk, but he's far past caring now. The strength of the raven haired man's thrust goes up a notch, the desk shaking and creaking in protest at the action it shouldn't be used for, and his free hand ghosts over Renji's neglected cock. Renji screams his lover's name, his release shooting onto the underside of the desk and dripping to the wooden floor below. Once those tight velvet walls grow even tighter around him, Byakuya hisses out his own release and presses deep before filling Renji with his hot fluids. He waits a moment, the two catching their breath as Byakuya lays a few more kisses on Renji's back, and then the raven pulls out. He doesn't move, his body effectively pinning Renji so he won't sink to the floor, and grabs a few tissues from the box on his desk to wipe himself clean before tucking himself back in his pants. He tries to clean what he can off Renji, but the other has never found anything to be cleaner than a shower after sex. Byakuya drops back into his chair and Renji pulls his pants up before he's tugged back onto Byakuya's lap. The redhead turns and kisses Byakuya, laying his head on his shoulder to just relax a moment.

"Doesn't this mean… I'm forgiven?" Byakuya murmurs as he catches his breath.

"… Something like that," Renji chuckles.

"I love you, Ren."

"I love you more. Don't ever do that again, I don't like being away from you."

"I swear I will never piss you off that badly again," Byakuya remarks. "That was torture!"

Renji snickers at that, forcing himself up so he can leave for the moment. Afterward, he leaves to take a quick shower in the bathroom across the hall. One thing he loves about the Kuchiki manor is sheer amount of bathrooms, he and Byakuya have messed around in every single one and no one's ever caught them.

While Renji is gone, Byakuya lets a small smile touch his lips. He feels so giddy now that his boyfriend is back, which is an emotion he's only felt with the redhead. He's never admit to it and he'd certainly never let it show, but Renji always has him feeling as though he's lounging on cloud nine. He starts cleaning what he can from the bottom of his desk and the floor, keeping spare supplies in every room… something he learned to do when his lover first moved in. The phone rings just as he's finishing and he puts it on speaker to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kuchiki? It's Kurosutchi again."

"That was fast."

"I told you it wouldn't take long," he states. "Nemu told me which room the files are in, I'm in there now searching. I figured I'd keep you on the line so you'll know everything the minute I do!"

"He called back?" Renji asks from the doorway. "Did he find anything?"

"Not yet, but he's in the room the files should be in."

Renji nods, freshly showered and in naught but a towel, and takes a seat across from his lover to listen. There's a long pause, a shuffling of papers and the clank of file cabinets opening. Finally the other man returns, mumbling to himself before crying out in triumph. A soft 'hmm' can be heard as Mayuri Kurosutchi reads over what the other two can only assume are his notes on Shiro.

"Ah! I remember now. We were worried that the Bali breed and the white tiger breed weren't going to make it and didn't want all of them to have to come from here. Shiro was supposed to be a submissive, yet started showing the brain waves of a dominant. Just to give the species a little extra hope and knowing how Demons act when finding a mate they want… we gave Shiro the ability to birth, but kept it turned off until he was marked by another. The mark would've been the catalyst that activated the ability, but only if he were marked of course."

"But he was," Byakuya sighs.

"Might I ask by what breed? The pairing may be quite interesting!" he wonders excitedly.

"Gin Ichimaru, the silver fox."

"How fascinating!" he exclaims. "Is Ichigo trying to breed yet?"

"Oh, he's trying," Renji snorts derisively. "His alpha is jumping him every chance he gets… They just haven't gotten anywhere."

More rustling papers and suddenly dread fills Renji's stomach. Kurosutchi mutters to himself, sounding rather miffed about something he's read, and growls lowly. A scientist can be heard entering the room, test tubes clanking together just loud enough to sound over the line. The poor scientist is victim to Kurosutchi's temper, screaming in fright before running out.

"It would appear my underlings are completely incompetent!" he snarls over the line. "They neglected to nurture that ability in Ichigo's system."

"What does that mean?" the redhead wonders cautiously.

"… The chances he'll be able to have a litter are, sadly, almost nonexistent."

"What?" Renji gasps. "But… he's trying so hard! This'll crush him."

"Who is his mate? What breed?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Byakuya sighs out sadly. "A rare teal panther of the jaguar variety."

"… How unfortunate," he murmurs. "Those would've been extremely rare cubs. I am very sorry, but… too much time has passed. There is no way to fix what's been done; he'll just have to get over it. I can look him over when I arrive for the festival; however that's all I can do."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Kurosutchi," Byakuya replies. "We're grateful for what information you could give us."

"You're welcome."

The line goes dead and the two are left in silence, trying to figure out the best possible way to break the news to Ichigo. Byakuya decides it's best to tell Grimmjow first, and then allow the dominant panther to choose how they'll tell his mate. Though that's the path they've chosen, neither moves to gather the panther.

Shiro wakes to Gin licking his cheek, growling in irritation before batting the fox away. He actually feels somewhat better, wondering if his illness if finally breaking. Gin nuzzles his neck, receiving a hiss for his troubles.

"Ya ain't sick, Shiro," he murmurs. "Yer… pregnant."

"….. If this ain't a nightmare I'm gonna kill ya," Shiro snarls quietly.

"I didn' know ya could get preggers, don' blame me!"

"Get away from me."

"Awe, come on," Gin pouts. "I didn' mean…"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Gin backs away quietly, staying at the end of the bed and watching his mate cautiously. Shiro didn't like him to begin with and now, just as he's finally falling into his role, the fox has to do something to make him even angrier with him. There are light footsteps outside the door and Ichigo hurries in with a bright smile on his face, crawling into bed and curling up with Shiro. He wraps his limbs around the white tiger, clinging to him as best he can while lying down.

"I heard the good news, Shi-nii! Congratulations!" Ichigo grins.

"I love ya, Ichi, ya know I do," Shiro starts. "But if ya don' let go and drop the subject now, I'll have ta hurt ya."

Ichigo blinks in confusion a moment, yet slowly moves away from his older brother. The hurt and sadness in those amber eyes tears Shiro apart, the older tiger sighing before pulling Ichigo toward him once more.

"I'm sorry, Ichi," he sighs. "This is just… it ain't me. I… I don' wanna have cubs and I definitely don' wanna actually birth 'em. I'm an alpha, this shit ain't right."

"… But… they're a gift."

"Maybe fer little betas like ya, but not me. This is hell, Ichi."

"… You're gonna get right of them? Shiro! That's horrible!" Ichigo yells as he pushes the other away from him. "I would never do something like that, it's just wrong!"

"I have ta think 'bout it," the older tiger murmurs. "I don' know."

"What about what Gin wants?"

"If that ass wants cubs, he can fuckin' give birth his own damn self!"

Gin flinches, pouting before curling up at the bottom of the bed. He'll stay there and watch his mate for now; right now he's going to take advantage of Ichigo's calming effect on the stubborn tiger. For a moment, he allows himself to wonder where Grimmjow is. A quick glance around tells him he's certainly not there, yet he brushes it off in favor of trying to figure out some way for his mate to forgive him.

Grimmjow is standing in front of Byakuya, his cyan orbs steeled and curious. He has a bad feeling about this little meeting, yet he's ready for anything they might throw at him. Ichigo is waiting for him, excited his older brother is pregnant and eager to try again himself… and Grimmjow is certainly eager to help him out.

"You wanted to see me?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Yes, please sit."

"I'd rather stand. I don't like sitting all that much."

"I have some rather bad news for you, Grimmjow," Byakuya sighs out. "Ichigo… he can't have cubs."

"… What?" the panther asks in quiet shock.

"The scientists that created him messed up," Renji explains sadly. "They didn't nurture his ability to give birth, so it's extremely weak. Shiro's is very strong, because they spent the time needed on it. Ichigo… the chance he'll actually conceive is so minimal it's just not there."

Just like that, Grimmjow's world drops and shatters like glass. It's not really his world that he hears breaking apart, as he doesn't really care if he has a litter or not, but Ichigo's heart. His little mate is so looking forward to having cubs, to birthing and raising them, that he knows the orangette won't take this well at all.

"No," Grimmjow gasps. "He'll be devastated, isn't there some way to fix it?"

"I'm afraid not. Although if he does manage to conceive once, I'm certain that will strengthen his ability to the point you won't have to worry… but it's highly unlikely."

"We didn't know how you wanted us to tell him," Byakuya remarks so softly Grimmjow barely hears it. "We thought maybe you'd know the best way…"

"I'll tell him," Grimmjow remarks. "I'll do it, just… don't worry about it."

The teal panther strides out determinedly after that, once more leaving the other two in silence. He hurries to his mate, slowing his steps quickly as his mind provides thousands of ways his mate could take the news. He's suddenly not eager at all to tell the other, however he knows it has to be done. The longer he waits the worse things will get.

He finds Ichigo lying with Shiro, Gin watching the two sleep. A look at the silver fox and he knows Shiro is pissed, the Demon sulking horribly with his large ears drooping and his tail curled too tightly around him.

"Didn't take it well?" he wonders.

"Not at all," he mutters. "Now he hates me even more."

"I'm sure it'll pass."

"No it won', it'll just get worse."

"How would you feel if you got pregnant?" Grimmjow remarks.

"… Okay, I see yer point. But… he's my beta, he's supposed ta be submissive 'bout shit."

"He's still an alpha at heart, he just can't find the will to kill you anymore," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "Give him some time, he'll get over it."

"I hope so. I really love him, Grimm," Gin sighs. "I don' wanna have him mad at me forever."

He nods and moves to shake Ichigo awake, startled at the possessive growl Shiro releases in his sleep. Grimmjow growls back, quieting the other before rousing his mate gently. Ichigo yawns and stretches in a feline fashion, turning sleep fogged amber eyes to Grimmjow and smiling sweetly.

"Shiro's gonna have a cub," he states just as Shiro starts waking. "I can't wait to be pregnant either. I made up my mind; I don't care if it's painful… I want to have you cubs!"

"Ichi," Grimmjow breathes out with pain in his eyes. "Ichi, that's not gonna happen."

Ichigo falters; anger and hurt filling his orbs before he scowls at the other. Yet another fight in his mind, he curses the fact they can never be on the same page. Grimmjow knows what his lover is thinking, ready to blurt out the truth and take whatever beating he may get in return. Shiro and Gin are now sitting up and watching curiously, the brewing storm enough to have the silver fox pulling his mate closer to him just in case.

"Why not this time!" Ichigo snaps. "Why am I not good enough to carry your cubs?"

"It's not that, Ichi, I would love to have a litter with you," he murmurs truthfully. "It's just… we should talk about this in private, okay?"

"Shiro is my brother, you can tell me anything in front of him!" he states stubbornly.

"… You can't have cubs."

There's a long uncomfortable silence before Ichigo chuckles nervously, his eyes showing his uncertainty as he tries to figure out what game Grimmjow is playing. The Bali has never liked these sorts of games, his favorites being chasing games, but he'll indulge his mate if need be.

"Of course I can, Grimm, I told you that."

"Byakuya and Renji just spoke with the scientist that created you and Shiro," he remarks with averted eyes. "He called to see how Shiro ended up pregnant. During the conversation, he looked over the notes on you as well… the scientists working for him didn't develop your ability well enough… it's too weak to conceive any cubs. I'm so sorry, Ichi."

Ichigo stares at him in incomprehension, his words slowly sinking into the Bali's mind and registering. As they do, his face goes from confusion to utter heartbreak. He tries to be strong and hold back his tears, tries to seem as though it doesn't bother him… but it does. It bothers him so much it hurts. He's useless, he wanted to do just one thing for his alpha and now he can't even do that. What sort of a submissive can't breed? Even his brother, who's an alpha, is now heavy with his mate's kits. The dam breaks and his tears flood out, trailing down his cheeks as he sobs.

* * *

><p>I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! T^T I know, I know, I'm sorry for anyone I told Ichi was preggers... I changed my mind. Don't worry, it'll have a happy ending, just stick with me! You'll like the end, I swear it!<p>

For all those Byakuya-Renji lovers out there YOU'RE WELCOME! =D I'm sorry Grimm and Ichi weren't in here much, it just sort of took on a life of its own. Plus, I needed to explain how Shiro could get preggers when he's an alpha... a lot of people were quesitoning that, so... Here you go!


	16. Chapter 15

Back to Feline! =D Now that Sociology has come to an end, it's time to end the next fic that's close enough. Unfortunately for the readers that favor this fic, Feline is next. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll come across a new favorite T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Grimmjow lies with his mate, the orangette buried beneath his bed with as many blankets as he could possible stuff under there with him. Grimmjow is on the bed, lying on his side as he listens to Ichigo sniffle and cry. It's been three hours, but the small Bali is still crying. He didn't take the news of his inability to birth cubs well, he's been hiding away in depression since Grimmjow told him and he ran off. The panther is lucky Ichigo left the door unlocked for him, as he was positive he'd never get to his mate. His ear twitches to the sound of shuffling feet, his cyan pools cutting toward the door to find Shiro peeking in. He says nothing, so Shiro scoots in a little more before scampering toward his twin.

"Ichi?" he says quietly as he crouches to look under the bed. "Ichi, are ya okay?"

"G-go away," he cries.

"Ichi, do ya want me ta lay wit ya?" Shiro asks before hurriedly correcting himself. "I'm not askin' ya that 'cause ya need it, I'm askin' 'cause if ya say no I have ta go back ta Gin an' I'm pissed at him."

Through the sobbing Grimmjow catches a chocked laugh, a small smirk tugging his lips at the sound. If Ichigo can laugh he's not that far gone, so he'll just allow him to cry until he's done. The snowy haired male looks up to the lounging feline, Grimmjow's tail flicking back and forth lazily before he gives Shiro a bland gaze. Taking that as an okay, Shiro crawls under the bed and curls up with Ichigo. A few minutes later, Gin peeks in and Grimmjow's tail swings low at the unasked question to indicate Shiro's hiding spot. With a relieved look on his features, the silver fox creeps in and crawls on the bed to lounge with Grimmjow. It's not long until they hear the even breathing of the slumbering tigers beneath them.

"… I don' know what ta do," Gin sighs. "Shiro's really pissed at me, but I didn' do nothin'."

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Grimmjow murmurs.

"He told me he's gonna have the kit," Gin smiles sadly. "But he's only havin' it ta give ta Ichi. Says it ain't fair his baby brother can' have a cub… he just wants ta make him happy."

"What about you?" the teal panther asks in surprise.

"I want him ta keep it," the silver fox frowns. "He said I don' get a say, 'cause it was my fault in the first place. I'm still tryin' ta talk him out of it, but he won' listen ta me."

"I'm sure Ichigo can make him see reason, he seems to have a knack for that."

Gin nods and curls up, feigning sleep as they fall back into silence. Grimmjow lowers himself down to look beneath the bed, just to check up on his mate, and finds the two tigers wrapped tightly around each other as they quietly snore. With a small smile tugging at his lips, he pulls back and takes up his lounging posture once more. His eyes are alert and dangerous, his body ready to move the second a threat should show itself, and Gin is the same although he looks to be sleeping.

Ichigo wakes a couple hours later, his stomach grumbling. Shiro opens his golden eyes and glances at his little brother, a frown on his lips when the Bali ignores his hunger to lie back down. Shiro crawls out from beneath the bed and cautiously looks around, he's not about to show his face if Gin is around. He's not ready to deal with the fox yet. Unfortunately, said fox is found snoozing on the bed near Grimmjow.

"Tch, come on," he whines quietly. "ya told him I was there, didn' ya?"

"Pft, it didn't take much to find out where you were," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "When you or Ichi are pissed you immediately head out to find each other. You're pissed, all he had to do was find Ichigo and you'd be there."

"… That sucks; I gotta find a new hidin' spot."

"How's Ichigo?"

"… He's hungry, but he ain't comin' out ta eat," Shiro informs. "He's real depressed about this cub thing."

Grimmjow sighs in misery, sliding from the bed and ducking down to look at the Bali. A watery amber eye peeks back at him from the blankets and pitch, the panther trying to coax the other closer with a purr. When that doesn't work, he debates crawling under to get closer.

"Ichi, he's yer mate,' Shiro scolds. "He loves ya, now get yer ass over here and let him pamper ya!"

"You're one to talk," Ichigo snorts from his hiding spot. "Gin loves you…"

"He knocked me up! That ain't love, he didn' even ask 'bout it!"

"Shiro… _you_ didn't even know you could get pregnant, how the hell is _he_ supposed to know?"

"Not the point."

Ichigo growls lowly at his older brother, scrunching into a tighter ball as he attempts to scoot away more. Grimmjow glares at Shiro before sliding under the bed himself. It's a little tighter fit than Ichigo and Shiro, but he manages it and makes certain he can get back out. Ichigo whines as he's taken around the waist by Grimmjow and slide toward the exit, yet he doesn't fight the other and the panther is glad for that.

"Kitten, I know you're upset," Grimmjow soothes. "I'm upset, too, but it's not your fault. When I first took you as my mate, I didn't expect you to be able to have cubs. I didn't care then and I don't care now. I'm just happy to have you."

"But… I really wanted to…"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," he assures. "I promise. But you have to take care of yourself, or I'll be too worried to bother with it. You're my first priority, okay?"

It takes a long moment, but Ichigo finally nods and lets Grimmjow pull him all the way from under the bed. Once he's out, Grimmjow looks to Shiro and then to Gin. The fox is still pretending to be asleep, so the white tiger quickly darts out the door to find a new hiding spot. Once he's out of the room, Gin lifts his head and follows at a slower pace. Shiro may be angry with him, but Gin is too devoted an alpha to simply leave the other alone when there's a chance he could get injured. Aizen's threat still lingers within his mind, the fox working out his own plan to bring the man down.

Byakuya and Renji are sitting with Rukia in the dining room, their lunch spread over the table when the panther brings his mate down. Ichigo's eyes are red and puffy from crying, yet no one says anything in fear he'll start up again. Grimmjow pulls a chair out for him, sitting beside him once he's set, and turns his cyan gaze upon everyone there. It's a long while before anyone speaks.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs. "I wanna go lay down."

"Not until you eat."

He scowls hard at the table, but grabs a biscuit and downs it quickly. When he gets up to leave, Grimmjow grabs his wrist and yanks him back down. He fixes a plate for the sulking orangette, setting it before him and giving him a level gaze that leaves no room for arguments. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo starts eating the food put before him.

"Are you feeling better, Ichigo?" Rukia ventures.

"… No."

"It's not a bad thing, you know. A lot of human women can't give birth," she offers in concern. "There are other ways to have a baby."

"… Like what?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"Eat first and then you can talk," Grimmjow frowns.

"But…"

That same gaze and Ichigo shuts up, huffing a bit as he goes back to his food. He wants to know what Rukia was talking about. It there's another way for him to have a litter with Grimmjow, he wants to do it. Grimmjow watches him carefully, his tail swishing lazily as his calculating eyes roam with a distant and thoughtful touch. He's not too sure a Shinigami's alternative would help them out much, as cubs rarely ever take to a surrogate parent, but they can at least listen to what Rukia has to say. Then again, that might be more harmful if they can't use those ideas.

Shiro is creeping around in the brush of the garden, trying his best to fall out of his mate's line of sight and failing miserably. Gin isn't just going on sight; he's going on scent and hearing as well. His large ears are made for picking up the slightest sounds, so a leaf rustling against Shiro's skin or clothes is easy for him to catch. Shiro is getting frustrated and he's about to yell at the fox to leave him be… when Gin's head picks up quickly and his ear swivels toward the gate of the training area.

"Shiro, stay here," he states firmly. "I don' want ya gettin' hurt, so ya just stay right here or go in the house. I gotta leave fer a minute."

"… Where ya goin'?" Shiro wonders curiously as he pokes his head out from the flower bushes.

He knows he's been attempting to lose the other for a while now, but he's suddenly not too keen on Gin up and leaving him. He blames his condition… then he blames Gin… and then he promises to make the other pay before he feels better about the sudden emotion.

"Just stay put," the fox growls. "I need ta go see someone."

"… Aizen?"

Gin says nothing, just sends a commanding glare Shiro's way. His icy blue eyes are open, which means he's serious, and Shiro lies back down within the flowers. He's not about to press the silver fox when he's serious, he's fought the other before… if he's serious than something isn't right and it's best to listen, especially with him being pregnant. With a sigh, he tries to get a nap in… but just ends up watching a caterpillar creeps along a leaf.

Gin is before Aizen in just seconds, the brunette smirking at his promptness even as he holds that same arrogant smile he always wears. Gin glares at him, his wide smile always present as he tilts his head to the side playfully. His hands are clasped behind his back, his body swaying in a childish manner as he rocks on his heels.

"Come ta play, Aizen?" he wonders.

"I've come to retrieve what's mine."

"What's yers? I didn' know ya had anythin' here."

"You know what I mean, Gin. You've known me a long time; I don't give away what's mine."

"Ah, yeah. I fergot that ya always gotta brand yer pets… never got 'round ta me, though. Guess ya never thought I'd find a mate. Ya were never real nice ta yer pets."

"I am the master and my pets will stay under my control," Aizen frowns. "There's only one way to leave once you're mine, Gin… you know that."

Gin frowns a moment, though it's not angry… more contemplative. He moves to circle the Shinigami he's learned to hate, his hands never leaving their place behind his back. After a moment, he stops in the spot he started in and smiles.

"The only way ta get away from ya… is death," Gin remarks. "Is that why ya killed Yorouchi and Kisuke? Why ya collapsed the mine an' told everyone it was an accident?"

"Yorouchi didn't do as she was told and Kisuke bit the hand that fed him."

"Ya raped Yorouchi constantly," Gin points out. "No one likes that, not even pets. We're more human than ya think. An' Kisuke was her mate; he merely asked ya ta stop. Ya wouldn' like it if someone raped yer own lover, would ya? Yer lucky he was nice 'bout it… even then I would a killed ya."

Gin's face takes on a darker shade in his rage and warning, yet it's only a flash of difference. A difference only Shiro or Aizen can tell. After a long moment, Aizen smirks and shifts his weight in a haughty manner.

"Demons are animals, possessions for us to do as we please with… That's the definition given by the ancestors that helped discover the Demon race. Yamamoto's never had one himself… a pet. He merely trusts the world to do what's best for such rare oddities. He shouldn't. I, like many, know that you Demons are powerful and capable of so much more than even we humans," Aizen chuckles dryly. "The thing about that is, you're conditioned from birth to do as we say. You're born to be slaves to our whims. He doesn't realize that, he's under the misguided impression that we humans are the bigger race and we let you choose what you do."

"But ya don'."

"No. Having control over something so powerful is an addictive thing. You're not animals, but when you're born by breeders you're not given a choice as to what you'll be. We tell you you're nothing but animals and you grow to believe that."

"Why do ya do it? Why can' ya just let us be?"

"Why should we?" the brunette counters. "Oh. I'll be expecting you to come with me willingly the next I visit, Gin. The day after the festival."

"I ain't leavin' my mate and I sure as hell ain't bringin' him inta yer reach!" Gin snaps.

His ears are flat and his tail is bristled out, his clawed fingers twitching with the need to kill this man… but he withholds. He keeps his hands firmly behind his back, knowing he'll leap the minute they're free. Unfortunately, it's taking all his self-control and Aizen has always been good at pressing buttons.

"I heard your mate is pregnant," he comments.

Gin stiffens, his eyes shooting open as fear and confusion cloud the blue. He's only just learned that, how could Aizen have figured it out so quickly? Aizen can see the question within his icy irises, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"Mayuri rants when he's unhappy, but he brags when he's successful," he informs. "Pity about that pretty little Bali, though it'll make him even more useful to me. I've no interest in have children."

"Ichigo belongs ta Grimmjow!" Gin hisses.

"Yes, for now. But… accidents do happen. Who's to say that panther will be alive in the next few weeks?"

"Ya wouldn'!"

"Now, Gin… you know me better than that. As for your precious mate… It would certainly be a shame if something happened to him. I don't know how well he might take it if he lost his child," he muses. "Perhaps even after it's been born and that bond has been given time to strengthen."

"Ya leave my mate alone!"

"I will… if you return to me as I commanded. If you don't, things aren't looking well for that aggressive little mate you've collected," the brunette frowns. "Think about it, Gin. I won't' give you another chance."

"Just kill me!" Gin pleads. "Don' touch Shiro, just… just kill me and be done wit it."

"But, Gin, you're far too valuable to get rid of. Your species is rare, but your color is even rarer," he states. "I don't pick mutts like most, my pets are always of the highest breed and extremely expensive. Yorouchi and Kisuke weren't, they were gifts from friends and colleagues… well… Yorouchi was borrowed, but I did have fun with her. Now… I'm off. Don't want to get caught where I'm not wanted. Keep in mind our little talk, Gin. I'll see you after the festival."

Aizen waltzes off, leaving the silver fox with his ears drooping and his tail lying limp behind him. After a moment, once he's certain the brunette is gone; he lifts his head and smirks. A devilish glint is in his eyes before they shut in those arcs his kind is known for, his tail wagging with a couple slow flicks before he turns and walks off. The thing he's been holding in his hands is slipped into his pocket, the fox humming happily to himself as he returns to his mate.

Grimmjow is just leaving the room after Ichigo fell asleep, he fought hard to convince him that Rukia's ideas were for Shinigami and Demons can't work that way. After another session of crying and drawing him from a depression, Grimmjow finally got the Bali to sleep. He knew Ichigo would take this new bad, however he didn't realize just how badly he'd take things. Grimmjow never felt the desire to breed, never cared to have a litter with some female, so he can't imagine why Ichigo's acting the way he is. With a sigh, he heads into the living room and catches Renji's voice.

"This has to be difficult for him," the redhead mutters.

"Why?" Byakuya asks curiously. "Rukia is right; women have this difficulty all the time."

"Yeah, but there's other uses for them in Shinigami society," he points out. "Submissive Demons are born and raised to think their only goal and purpose in life is to reproduce for an alpha. Since they're rarely mated unless picked up by a breeder, the whole basics of mating boils down to the fact that if they ever find one that's the only reason they did."

"That's stupid,' Rukia snaps. "Who would believe something like that?"

"They're told that every day until the day they're sold," the other scoffs. "Hear something enough and you start to believe it. Ichigo just lost his purpose in life as far as he's concerned. In his mind, the only reason Grimmjow chose him is because he could bear cubs. Now he finds out he can't, so he's probably worried he'll be abandoned for better prospects. It's happened before. Bred alphas are taught that only fertile females are worth their time, so they'll immediately abandon a mate if they can't reproduce anymore. Ichigo doesn't realize that Grimmjow's wild bred, they see things completely different."

Grimmjow wants to kick himself, as that particular possibility had never occurred to him. What Renji says is true, wild bred and captive bred Demons have completely different outlooks on life. Ichigo was captive bred, but he's so wild at heart that Grimmjow keeps forgetting that piece of information. He glances toward the glass doors in the kitchen, catching Shiro's white striped tail swaying playfully from the flowers… but no Gin. Curious and because Ichigo is too deep asleep to talk to at the moment, the panther heads out that way. Before he takes three steps however, he catches one last question from Byakuya.

"You two haven't found that missing surveillance camera, have you?"

Shiro is just about to pounce on the caterpillar he's been following when Grimmjow enters the garden, his white ears moving forward as his head darts up from the brush. He had though the other was his mate, but since he knows it's not he goes back to his hunt. He's worried about Gin, as the fox has been gone a long time now. It shouldn't take this long to go see someone, yet he's not about to rush after him… that would imply he cares.

"Where's Gin?" Grimmjow wonders from the path a few feet to Shiro's right.

"Don' know," he shrugs. "Said ta stay put an' he had ta go see someone."

"Who?"

"I think it was Aizen, but he didn' say it was er not."

The teal panther nods, sitting down to watch Shiro crawl slowly after the caterpillar. He waits along while, tilting his head in curiosity when the tiger raises a hand to paw at the brightly colored worm. After a bit, he finally decides to talk once more.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick," he scoffs. "I don' like bein' preggers. It's not… right."

"I don't think you should give the cub up, Shiro."

"… Ichi needs it more than I do," he mumbles. "He'll take good care a it, I know he will. He was born ta be a mommy, after all. This was just a fluke."

"Gin wants to keep it…"

"Don' care. Not his body."

"No, but half that cub is his."

"Do ya think he'd like the head er the tail?" Shiro wonders curiously before grinning widely. "I bet the tail end is his 'cause he's an ass."

"Shiro, how would you like it if your mate was pregnant with your cubs..?"

"I'd love it! Do ya think Gin can get preggers? I wonder if he'll let me fuck him."

"I'm pretty certain he can't," the panther growls getting annoyed.

"… Then _he_ should a been the bitch!" Shiro snaps in fury. "Damn it! I knew he'd be nothin' but trouble!"

"Gin deserves a choice in the matter, Shiro," Grimmjow finally hisses. "If you hand that cub over to Ichigo and he finds out Gin didn't want to, he's not only going to be angry with you but he'll give the cub back."

"But… I ain't gonna be a good parent," he mumbles sulkily. "I don' want it ta grow up wit me… I'll ruin it. I couldn' even take care a Ichi an' he was as much my cub as this one will be."

Grimmjow hesitates at that, suddenly realizing the whole problem behind this is going much deeper than just Shiro being an alpha. His gaze softens a bit and he tries to think of something to say, knowing what he'd say to Ichigo and not certain it'll work on Shiro. Finally, he sighs and runs a hand through his teal locks.

"Look… Everyone has to start somewhere," he remarks. "No one's a good parent at first, that's why it's a learning experience. You learn from your mistakes. You'll get the hang of it, you'll be fine. With Ichigo, you couldn't get around the scientists, but you don't have that difficulty here. Rukia already said we take care of our own cubs, they're not going to interfere."

"… I don' know…"

"Talk to Gin, I'm sure he'll be able to calm you down," he sighs. "It's his job as the alpha."

"Is Ichi okay?"

"Rukia tried to cheer him up with ways Shinigami females take care of the sterility problem… but he can't use the majority of them," he murmurs. "He started crying again, but I managed to get him to sleep."

"Ichi's not gonna be okay, is he?" Shiro asks quietly.

"… I don't know. I hope he will."

"You'll think a somethin'… yer the alpha, after all."

Grimmjow smirks at that, but nods in agreement. He'll think of something, he always does. Gin returns about that time, smiling at his mate at the hiss of annoyance he gets. Shiro starts slinking away once more, back to his attempt at losing the fox, and Gin waves at Grimmjow before flowing at a lazy gait. The teal feline shakes his head, wondering if Shiro realizes he's just playing games with the fox.

Kenpachi arrives later on with Yachiru, the large man a bit irritated and restless. He's not used to Shiro being gone, the majority of his spars and daily sneak attacks leaving with him, and he hasn't been getting enough fights in. The minute he sees the white tiger crouched in the living room and growling irately at the fox on the other side, relief washes over him and the only thing that stops him from charging the other is Byakuya's hand on his shoulder.

"Shiro can't play anymore. At least, not for the next three months."

"What? Why?"

"He's pregnant."

There's a long silence that stretches for a bit, and then Yachiru squeals excitedly. She runs over to Shiro and tackles him off his cushion and onto his back, rubbing his stomach happily and laughing when the tiger glares at her through his loud purring.

"We're gonna have little cubs to train!" she cheers. "I hope they're not as difficult as you, white kitty."

Kenpachi watches curiously as Shiro glares just a tad harder, his purring still rumbling from his chest as his stomach is rubbed down. He knows the other won't hurt Yachiru any, he's always been fond of the little pink haired girl, yet he's curious to know how Gin is taking all this. Obviously, Shiro isn't taking it well and is most likely keeping his alpha at a good distance. The silver fox is perched on a chair, watching the two with a smile as his tail flicks back and forth slowly. Grimmjow is lying on the couch with Ichigo curled up against his side in his slumber, the panther sending him a cautious gaze as he strokes the orange locks beneath his hand.

"That little Bali doesn't look so good," he remarks.

"Ichigo's in a depression at the moment," Byakuya sighs. "I phoned Mayuri and found his scientists messed up on Ichigo's reproduction ability… he's unable to conceive and he's taking it very badly."

"If he wants cubs so much, I have a kennel full at home," the large man informs carelessly. "A couple litters were found abandoned on the street; they have no owners… no parents. I brought them in because I didn't have the heart to let them get killed out there on their own. Yachiru's been caring for them, but she said they've been asking for Grimmjow and Ichigo since the two left."

"Those little cubs that kept calling us mommy and daddy?" Grimmjow wonders.

"That's right. They've always been a handful, but you managed to get them to do what they were told relatively easy. After you left, Yachiru said they've been even worse."

"… How many where there?" Byakuya wonders. "I might consider taking them in."

"But, Yamamoto wants them in the festival," Yachiru points out. "So they can find good homes. He was worried they weren't happy in the kennels and told Kenny he had to sell them during the Demon Festival."

"Oh, yeah… forgot about that," Kenpachi sighs. "I really don't want to sell them off to the highest bidder; you never know who they're going to."

"I understand," the raven smiles minutely. "Unfortunately, I rarely ever get there in time to buy a whole litter."

Grimmjow lies where he is, a frown on his features. Those cubs had already imprinted them, it would be easy to transition them into a life with surrogate parents… but Byakuya's right. He's heard of the festival from Kisuke and Yorouchi… people line up days in advance to get good seats on auctions. There's no way they'll get the whole litter, they'd be lucky to even get one. With a sigh, he looks down on his mate. It's a good idea, but he'll have to keep thinking.

* * *

><p>Just a couple more chapters! It just seems so weird to be typing that ;p<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Yet another chapter! =3 I hope you're enjoying it, I think the next chapter is the last. Don't worry, though, I still have the others and they're not close to ending as far as I know =) Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The Demon Festival is always held on the anniversary of the discovery; Yamamoto making certain the tradition is kept up throughout his many years. It's an important thing that was originally intended to help the humans and Demons get to know one another, and then transformed into a way to help the strange species… but was eventually twisted to the point it's nothing more than a well-disguised slave market. This all happened once Aizen began managing the festival, the brunette skilled enough in his subtle manipulation that no one is the wiser to his intentions. Byakuya and Renji head up their group, the redhead having to give speeches on the care and training of certain breeds, and Rukia is tailed by the four 'pets'. Kenpachi and Yachiru have been there a while, trying to get the cubs under control enough to show them, but they're being extra ornery today. Ichigo stops at a stall of food, sniffing curiously before his nose is smacked by the man that owns the booth. With a startled cry, he yanks himself back and stumbles into Grimmjow. His eyes are teary and he sniffs, the panther snarling in anger as he tucks Ichigo behind him.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" he snaps.

"Pets need to learn their place," the man states. "This is food for humans, not animals."

"You stupid son of a…"

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" Rukia wonders.

"This asshole smacked Ichigo!" he snarls. "If his nose is bleeding, I'm collecting from that fucker with interest!"

He turns to Ichigo and carefully moves his hands, tilting his head back so he can get a look for any damage. Thankfully, the smack was enough to leave his nose red with warning rather than bleeding. Rukia turns a glare at the vendor, her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed out in anger.

"You're so lucky I'm in a good mood today, or I'd tell my nii-sama you're abusing pets again!"

"R-Rukia! I d-didn't know it was your p-pet," he stammers.

"He's a _Bali_, who _else_ could afford such an expensive pet?" she growls. "If he's bleeding, I'm letting his mate walk all over you. I'm tired of you abusing other people's Demons!"

"He's not," Grimmjow murmurs. "Guy's fucking lucky. Although, Shiro would be far worse than me by a long shot. He's all hormonal now."

Shiro and Gin are standing off to the side, the silver fox wrapping the white tiger tightly in his arms as the other attempts to break free and tear into the Shinigami that hurt his baby brother. The man knows Byakuya and Rukia… but _everyone_ knows Shiro. He quietly sinks into his booth and prays they leave quickly, the small raven haired female grabbing food for the others before paying. Ichigo eyes it warily, but starts eating after just a moment of contemplation. Squid was something he was given as a treat in the labs, but not something he was offered frequently. It's always been one of his favorites, which is what lured him to the booth in the first place. Grimmjow doesn't eat his, giving it to Ichigo once he's finished off his own. The teal panther isn't against it, yet Ichigo hadn't eaten much that morning and he wants to make certain the Bali isn't hungry.

"I hate squid," Shiro mutters. "Here, ya eat it, Gin."

"Why don' ya like it?" the fox questions.

"I snuck inta the lab's kitchen once and ate some that went bad… was sick fer two weeks on it. Just the thought makes me wanna puke."

The fox shrugs and quickly gets the food away from his mate, not particularly wanting to get in a tussle with some Shinigami he might accidentally throw up on. They walk to the middle of the festival, Ichigo stopping every now and then to look at colorful trinkets and interesting people and delicious smelling food. He's never been to a festival before, being locked away in the labs as he was, so this is all very new to him. In the center of the festival is a large stage with a huge screen above it so everyone can see what's going on, the Bali staring up at the face of an old man with a long beard and mustache in awe. The man is welcoming everyone to the festival, talking of the orphaned litter that will be up for adoption later in the day, and Ichigo feels upset though he attempts to push it aside. Aizen is the next on the stage, commenting on the fact that owners will have the chance to show off their prized pets in the Demon show and sell off any they wish to get rid of.

"Grimm… I don't like this place," Ichigo mutters.

"Don' worry, things'll get interestin' in just a bit," Gin states with a wide smiles. "Trust me."

He doesn't know what the silver fox is talking about, but Ichigo nods anyway and opts to stay close to Grimmjow. The panther wraps an arm around his shoulders and he relaxes, sighing in content before snuggling against his side. Rukia is beside them with a large grin in moments, a couple leashes in her hands.

"… What the hell are those for?" Grimmjow asks cautiously.

"You two are entered in the rare breeds show!" she states excitedly.

"Oh hell no."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she begs. "This place is so boring; I just wanted something to do."

"… Gin and Shiro are entered, too."

"We're what!" Gin shouts. "No! Not a chance!"

"There's an entry for alphas and one for submissive Demons, I was allowed to enter two… but Renji entered you two! That way you'll be able to compete against each other and have a bit of fun!"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not tame and neither is Shiro," Grimmjow points out. "I'm not jumping through hoops for the enjoyment of these jackasses!"

"Ya don' jump through hoops, ya just walk 'round the stage," Shiro comments. "Kenny put me through a couple times… I won each time… first place. Never did the submissive one though, always alpha."

"Come on, Grimm, it sounds fun," Ichigo smiles. "I don't mind, but… I don't want to go up there without you."

Grimmjow relents with a sigh, grumbling as the collar is clasped around his neck and immediately taking it off. It feels strange around his neck, confining, and he doesn't like it in the least. Ichigo rolls his eyes and takes the collar, loosening it quite a bit before placing it once more. It's not even close to touching his neck, more than a hand's width between them, and Grimmjow sighs in relief. The leash is clasped, Rukia holding it with enough slack that it doesn't choke the teal panther, and leads the two with her toward the stage. Shiro and Gin stroll behind Renji on their own leashes, the fox and tiger far too used to it. When they reach the stage, Renji hands Shiro's leash to Yachiru, the pink haired girl grinning widely before Shiro bends down to allow a pet to his head. He never would've even thought about letting Kenpachi enter him in those contests if Yachiru wasn't the one that was asking, the pink haired cub using her pleading pout and puppy eyes as expertly as Ichigo. He's already made it very clear she's the only one he'd let enter him in those stupid shows. Rukia keeps Ichigo close, but Grimmjow closer. She's not too certain the teal panther will handle the flashing lights and loud voices well, especially with his mate in such an already frazzled state.

"The alpha show is first," Rukia remarks. "But I've already gotten permission to keep you two together… it's very rare to enter mates, but the rules are very clear. They don't get separated."

Grimmjow nods, pushing Ichigo behind him just a bit and growling so he'll know to stay there. Gin is before the panther, Shiro refusing to go out there with him and staying very near the edge of the curtain to be close. His outfit is baggy and powder blue, his sleeves belling out to hide his hands… all the better to hide stolen goods… and he seems more the curious feline than the overanxious alpha he's been as of late. He walks easily, bowing occasionally just to have fun and blowing kisses to the crowd. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, snorting in humor when he nips at the judge's hand playfully when they have to check his teeth and such. Rukia is silently glad she chose to give Grimmjow the half jacket and hakama… something Ichigo was quite interested in to say the least.

"Okay, our turn… Please don't bite the judge," she pleads.

"I said I wasn't tame, not that I didn't have common sense," he states with a roll of his eyes. "Stay close, Kitten."

Ichigo nods and hurries over to stay near Grimmjow, the small female leading them out after they're called. The teal of his fur stands out well against the white of his outfit, his muscles rippling beneath his skin with every movement, and the crowd is in awe. Everything about him screams dangerous predator, just as he was born to be, from the graceful gait to the depth of his eyes and his disheveled locks. He doesn't just walk across the stage as Gin had, he stalks. It's natural and thoughtless, but it draws murmurs and comments from those watching. Apparently, it's extremely difficult to keep the wild edge in tamed pets. He's brought to a standstill after traipsing around the stage a couple times, the judge carefully getting closer as Grimmjow watches with a bored expression.

"Please stay your pet," the judge remarks.

"Grimmjow, don't move," Rukia commands.

He glares at her, yet the warning look Ichigo gives him has his body practically paralyzed. For others that look means pain… for Grimmjow, it means sex deprivation. The judge presses on his cheeks, Grimmjow immediately opening his mouth with a scowl. After a thorough examination, they're excused and Rukia leads them off the stage. It takes a little while of sitting around, but Ichigo gets to see Shiro start off the submissive Demon's show. Yachiru skips beside him, the white tiger on his best behavior for once as he prowls the stage much like Grimmjow had. He's dressed in slim silk pants and a long duster he's keeping open… his excuse was that he wants to show off his abs before he loses them. The black outfit is more alpha; however he wasn't about to dress submissive as well as being one. Gin is nervously crouched at the edge of the curtains, Renji having released his leash for the moment… one wrong move and nothing will stop Gin from getting to Shiro, so he wasn't about to be pulled along. Grimmjow is curled around Ichigo, the Bali yawning cutely as he curls closer.

"Oh no you don't," Rukia scolds. "We're next, you can't fall asleep now."

Ichigo whines in irritation, yet stands anyway. Grimmjow saunters next to him, languidly following Rukia as she shows off Ichigo. He's adorable in his typical outfit of silk and jewelry, the crimson vest and baggy pants showing off his figure well while drawing out his more submissive personality. He likes to play with the bracelets and necklaces when he's nervous, his tail wrapping around his leg every now and then when he feels timid, and his ears alternate between lifting in curiosity and laying in anxiousness. The crowd is aware of the species he happens to be, instantly falling in love as his fail safe demands. He's nervous when the judge comes around, already skittish from the flashing cameras, and Grimmjow unsettles the judge when he moves closer. He wraps the small Bali in his arms and purrs against him, the sound vibrating through the orangette and easing his nerves.

"It's okay," Rukia assures. "He's just calming him… Ichigo has never been around this many people before, he's very nervous. Grimmjow is his alpha."

There are a few coos from the audience, the judge quickly checking the orange Bali over before dismissing them. He hangs onto Grimmjow tightly after they're allowed off the stage, his tail wrapping around the panther's leg as Grimmjow tightens his own around Ichigo's waist. Being beside the large panther makes Ichigo seem smaller than he is, more vulnerable, which earns him points with the judge.

"I need ta go see somethin'," Gin mutters. "I'll be right back."

"Hopefully empty-handed," Rukia glares.

"I promise, no stealin'. I just gotta go see somethin'."

"Take Renji with you."

"He has ta stay here fer the contest. Don' worry, I've been on my own when I was wit Aizen, I know what I'm allowed ta do an' what I'm not. I'll come back… 'Sides… ya got my mate," he points out. "I ain't goin' nowhere witout him."

She waves him off, knowing that's true enough that the argument is valid. With a wide smile, he roams over to Shiro and kisses him before he notices he's there. He's force to dance out of the tiger's reach when a paw shoots out to maim him, moving quickly to retreat and tend to his own affairs.

It's a few hours later that the winners are chosen, Grimmjow beat out Gin… but Ichi beat Shiro. No doubt the white tiger would've been serious competition for Grimmjow in the alpha contest; however he's not allowed to enter the alpha show if he's been marked. By the time they're in the midst of the festival, Grimmjow catches a familiar scent and his eyes immediately search the crowd. He grips Ichigo's upper arm and pulls him away from Rukia carefully, falling behind as she oblivious walks on.

"What are you doing, Grimm? We're gonna get lost," Ichigo questions nervously.

"We have company, Ichi," he states. "I think it's time we left."

"Left? Why? I thought we were happy."

"Fuck, they got into your head again!" the panther snaps. "I know they were being nice, Ichi, but this is the Shinigami world. We don't belong here unless we're pets and I don't want to be tamed… I don't want you to be tamed."

"Can't we just leave after the festival?" he questions. "I don't want to miss the fireworks."

Grimmjow smacks his forehead and draws his hand down his face; his mate was so innocent sometimes it was annoying. Before he can say anything more, Rukia rejoins them with a frown. The look in her eyes is wary and uncertain, searching the crowds restlessly as she waits for the two to follow her.

"I don't want to resort to the leashes," she states pleadingly. "If people catch you walking about on your own, they'll kidnap you and sell you at another festival. Please, stay close. You're both extremely rare breeds, people have been watching you closely."

With a sigh, he relents and holds Ichigo close as they follow her. Things will just have to wait for a little bit. With everyone here at the festival, it would be so easy to sneak out of this human world… too bad the opportunity hasn't arisen yet.

"Will the fireworks be soon?" Ichigo wonders excitedly. "I've never seen fireworks before."

"Yeah, they should be near the end of the festival," Rukia smiles. "They'll be beautiful!"

"So what's next?"

"The auction, some bartering… stuff like that. It's usually Renji's and nii-sama's thing, I normally just look around and buy stuff from the booths."

"What are they auctioning?"

"Demons," Grimmjow hisses in distaste.

"… But why?"

"To find them good homes. Some of them were abused or abandoned by their owners, some are orphans, but most are Demons that didn't get along with their owners. We try to find them better homes that they'll like more… like Shiro."

Ichigo nods, but Grimmjow can see his resolve to stay is cracking. Living in Byakuya's home is a mirage that Ichigo settled into, however he's getting a taste of the real world here and he doesn't like it. A man in a duster with a fedora atop his head brushes past Grimmjow, the teal panther jerking his head around to look at them and finding nothing. With a frown, he breaths in the air to trace the scent and smirks. Ichigo isn't paying attention, catching sight of Soi-Fon and Byakuya's other pals near the raven man. Rukia takes them over that way, the short raven woman grinning at the sight of Grimmjow and his mate.

"Finally got that wildcat tamed?" she wonders.

Grimmjow hisses at her, swiping inches from her face with his claws at the comment. She doesn't even flinch, smirking a bit meanly and leaning forward after the swipe.

"Guess not. Still a mean kitty. What's the matter, pretty kitty, your mate not putting out enough?"

Grimmjow immediately looks to Ichigo, eyes wide and worried, yet the orangette has located Mayuri as has inched over that way cautiously. The scientist turns and grins widely at the feline, Nemu smiling minutely as she pets behind his ear.

"Don't mention anything like that around Ichi," Grimmjow growls quietly. "He just learned he can't have cubs and he's devastated."

"Oh no!" she gasps. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. As long as he didn't hear…"

"Hear what?" Ichigo wonders.

"Uh… nothing important," Grimmjow mutters. "Who's that?"

"That's my sire… well… sort of. He's the scientist that created me and Shiro."

"… You I can understand, but what the hell was he thinking with Shiro?"

"Not funny, Grimm," Ichigo smirks. "Shiro is a great big brother!"

Grimmjow chuckles and Ichigo pulls him over to the blue haired man, eager to introduce his mate to the man that made him. The man is unsettling, a shiver trailing down Grimmjow's spine just looking at him, but the woman with him is far more welcoming and that makes the other more bearable.

"This is Nemu," Ichigo states. "And her father, Mayuri Kurosutchi. They raised me. Guys, this is my alpha, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"What a fascinating specimen!" Mayuri grins as he checks the teal panther over. "Do you know your parents? How did your breeding come about? What the color an anomaly or can it be reproduced?"

"Uh… I don't know," Grimmjow murmurs. "My parents died when I was born, Shinigami killed them."

"However did you survive in the desert alone?" Nemu gasps.

"… I don't like to talk about it," he frowns. "People don't tend to believe me anyway."

"I didn't know your parents were killed, Grimm," Ichigo frowns. "What happened?"

"They were escaped 'pets'," he bristles. "Their owner hunted them down, but my mom was pregnant and went into labor. They died because I couldn't wait to be born. My dad tried to hold off the Shinigami while my mom gave birth and got away. He managed to hold them off a while, but she didn't get away… she only had time to hide me."

"If you were merely a newborn at the time, how do you know such details?" Mayuri wonders curiously.

"I was told by the ones that took me in," he shrugs. "They saw the whole thing."

"Who took you in?" Ichigo asks as he stares up at his mate with large amber eyes. "Will I get to meet them?"

"… The cougars of the desert took me in," he states. "I'm a jaguar type, but it made no difference to them. They were black cougars, panthers, and I was close enough to them it didn't matter. When the Shinigami bypassed me the first time, the alpha female snuck in and took me away from them. Kisuke and Yorouchi found me when I was a teen… I nearly ripped Kisuke in half."

"So that's why you're so difficult to tame," Mayuri states in awe. "I've heard of the worst cases actually being raised by animals, they completely forget their human side."

"They took me to see Demons frequently, but always kept me close," he sighs. "They were killed one day when I was nine… Shinigami out for a sporting hunt. They tried to protect me just like my parents back then… I don't like people protecting me, nothing good ever came of it."

Ichigo hears the distant and almost wistfully sad tone, frowning before holding himself close to Grimmjow. The action pulls him from his musings, a small smile touching his lips as he returns the embrace. The others say nothing more, a voice catching their attention as they turn to see Aizen walking up to them. Rukia is over talking to Byakuya, the brunette's presence going unobserved by them.

"Ah, how fortunate I found you," he chuckles. "I was so looking forward to bartering for you."

Grimmjow immediately pushes his mate behind him and hisses dangerously. Nemu frowns; leaning over to murmur something to her father… the sneer on Mayuri's features is scary to say the least.

"Now, now. The festival is all about finding new homes for old pets," Aizen comments. "And I'm certain I'll find some price that will entice young Rukia. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of separating you two. I'll be looking to buy you both."

"Like hell!" the panther snarls.

"Careful, little panther, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," the brunette states coldly. "After all, what would happen to poor little Ichigo should you have an accident? He wouldn't take it very well, might have to be sold… I'd be there, of course, to pick up the pieces your demise would leave behind. But I can only do so much."

"Fucker!"

Grimmjow takes a swipe, yet Aizen backs away. A pleased smile is on his features, his hands rising to wave a few people forward. Two large men answer him, their figures burly and strong as they come near Grimmjow. It's around this time Rukia and Renji catch on to what's happening, the two hurrying to stop the large enforcers. Grimmjow is growling as he backs away, Ichigo staying behind him as he's been signaled to.

"What's going on?" Rukia calls.

"I'm afraid your pet attacked me, dear Rukia," Aizen states. "I know you probably thought he was tame enough to bring here, but you were mistaken. You know what the rules are… wild pets that lash out must be put down immediately."

Ichigo gasps and Grimmjow stiffens, the panther ready to attack and defend should there be a need for it. Thankfully, Mayuri scoffs at the comment and all attention is on him.

"That rule doesn't work if you provoke the attack," he states in boredom. "Especially with mated Demons, you know the rules are different for them. Antagonizing an alpha mated to a female in his possession is frowned upon, Aizen."

"Be that as it may, a wild pet isn't tolerated at this festival. Destroy him, please."

They step forward again, but it isn't the panther they need to be afraid of. Ichigo leaps over Grimmjow's crouched form, landing between the two burly Shinigami and landing a powerful kick to one's stomach. He stumbles back and the second reaches for the Bali, yet Ichigo is jumping onto the first man's back as he bends over. He does a quick backflip off the fallen man, wrapping his legs around the second's neck once he lands on his shoulders. With the momentum he's built up, he draws the other off balance and flips him over onto the ground. His claws are out in half a heartbeat, yet Grimmjow's hand captures his wrists before he can do any serious damage. The orangette is breathing hard, his fangs bared and his ears so tight against his skull they're hidden by his spikey locks, and a low growl is rumbling in his chest. Grimmjow easily lifts him off the guy three times his size, holding him like a child upon his hip as he moves away. The enforcers gather themselves, standing drunkenly before glaring at the wild Bali. Ichigo hisses, swiping out with his claws in warning before gripping onto his alpha for all he's worth. The fight has garnered the attention of the crowds, the cameras having moved to them in order to display the altercation upon the large screen.

"Wild pets," one woman frowns. "What are they doing here?"

"I wonder who the owner is."

"How embarrassing for them. To have managed first place in two shows and having them both act up like that."

Ichigo growls in irritation, Rukia stepping between Grimmjow and Aizen. She's infuriated, her violet eyes burning the heat of a thousand suns in her hate for the brunette. He merely watches in complete calm, a small calculating smile on his lips.

"This is the last straw!" Rukia snaps. "I'm not my nii-sama, Aizen! I will not be subtle or forgiving! I warned you away from my Demons once; I will not give you another warning! I will never sell Ichigo to you, no matter what underhanded tricks you use to get him away from me! And to ignore the rules set for mated Demons in order to force the destruction of a pet that isn't yours? How dare you!"

"Why, Rukia, I have no clue what you're talking about," the man states calmly. "I was merely being civil, just making polite conversation, and this… beast… attacked me. The rules are clear. There was no provocation; I even offered to buy them both so they wouldn't be separated."

"You threatened to hurt my alpha!" Ichigo shouts. "You can't have him! He's mine! And I'll never be your pet; you're a horrible Shinigami that doesn't deserve to be around humans let alone Demons! Your own pets wouldn't stay with you..!"

The reaction was thoughtless, cutting Ichigo off with a firm slap across his face. Aizen is surprised himself; his brown eyes widened marginally as he pulls his hand back in shock. Grimmjow is so shocked he can't move, but Shiro is well on his way to blowing up. He was lounging by Renji when everything started, his body moving like a bullet before his claws dig deep into Aizen's forearm as he moves to block the blow. It's about that time the large screen goes blank, the crowd gasping in shock before a voice comes over the speakers. Ichigo and Grimmjow look to Shiro, the white tiger's face lighting up in mortification. The voice cheerfully greeting everyone over the speakers belongs to Gin.

* * *

><p>Only one left as far as I know! Enjoy it while you can ;p I don't have much to say here, so I'm just gonna finish up now! =D Till next time. Love ya!<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

One more fic finally done... I'm sad T^T This was a fun one to work on, but I was running out of stuff to write about ;p Don't worry, I have many ideas multiplying in my head like bunnies in heat... Wow... that's fast. Anyway! I hope you like this last chapter as we finally say goodbye to Feline Menace... Now I'm really sad T^T *bawls* It's okay... I'll be fine... *blows nose* Just move on to the story already. *turns away to cry silently*

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The crowd is murmuring in surprise and confusion, faculty manning the festival hurrying around frantically as they try to locate the silver fox hijacking the festival. Those of the group that know Gin immediately glare at Shiro, the tiger covering his face as he shirks behind Grimmjow to hide.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid fucker," he murmurs.

"What is he up to?" Ichigo wonders.

"He don' tell me nothin'," the tiger hisses. "But he's gonna be beggin' fer mercy when I get my hands on him!"

The screen flickers and Gin's smiling face pops up on it, the sly fox waving to the crowds. Shiro groans in irritation, his stomach suddenly nauseous in his growing anxiety. He just knows his mate will be the end of him.

"Good afternoon, Shinigami!" Gin states from the screen. "As usual, yer festival is wrought wit slave trade an' discrimination. Don' worry, I understand yer all stupid I won' hold it against ya."

"Oh my god, he's so dead," Shiro whines.

"Don' try an' find me, ya won'. Only one person can find me an' if ya touch him I'll kill ya. Anyway! I'd like ta give ya all a treat! It just so happens that I used ta be the pet a Aizen! I been the sly little fox fer a long while now, so I decided ta create a little show fer ya all! Watch carefully, yer about ta see some disturbin' shit! Oh yeah… ya might wanna hide the cubs fer this. Enjoy! Be there soon, Shiro! I just gotta make a couple stops 'fore I head back!"

Shiro's face lights up crimson as everyone starts looking for the one Gin mentioned, their eyes eventually landing on the panicking tiger. The white tiger is torn between a panic attack and a massacre, his baby brother wrapping him in his arms as Grimmjow curls around them both with a warning hiss for the crowd.

"I'm gonna kill him," Shiro mumbles frantically. "He's so dead. I'm gonna tear him limb from limb. He'll beg fer mercy 'fore I end him…"

"I think Gin broke my brother," Ichigo remarks quietly as his ear twitches.

"Nah, he'll get over it," Grimmjow waves off.

The crowd murmurs and starts to step closer, but the scream of a woman startles them all. They avert their attention to the screen, gasping in shock as they start herding children into buildings. On the screen, a small raven haired feline is screaming as Aizen whips her. She's tiny, petite, and young… just a kitten.

"I told you to wash the dishes," Aizen sneers with a manic look in his eyes.

"I-I did, master," the girl whimpers.

"Then why did I find a speck on this plate, Momo?"

"I-I don't k-know. I-It wasn't th-there before."

The whip cracks again as she screams, the murmurs in the crowd signaling that the humans are lost at what's going on. The screen flickers and a blonde feline Ichigo knows as Kisuke grins at the camera, tilting a striped hat in greeting and snickering.

"Is that a new toy, Gin?" he asks.

"Yes, sir!" a young Gin states. "I'm gonna be a spy!"

"Don't let Aizen know, he might take it away."

"I won'."

A violet haired feline tackles Kisuke out of nowhere, laughing happily as she hops away from her victim and glances at Gin. With a wide grin she leans in and makes faces at the camera, licking the lens afterward and cackling at the young fox's whine. The camera shifts and his youthful features look into the lens before he wipes it dry and returns it to the snickering feline.

"That ain't nice, Yorouchi, mam," he huffs.

"Where'd you get that camera?"

"I found it!"

"Sure you did, brat. Come on Kisuke, I want to…"

They stiffen at the voice that calls out from a room, the group turning to see Aizen as Gin hides his camera behind his back so the picture is mostly blocked by his clothes. He beckons Yorouchi forward and she hesitates before heading over, getting a pat on the head before she's pushed into the room. Pleading eyes look back at Kisuke, yet the two males are ordered to stay downstairs. The screen changes, screaming filling the speakers again as the image is partially blocked by cloth in a closet… the door open enough to make out what's happening. Yorouchi is tied down on the bed with Aizen, the brunette taking her brutally as she begs him to stop. The battery blinks out, but a young Gin shows up as he fixes the camera later.

"I didn' like that," he mutters with fear and tears in his eyes. "Aizen is bad doin' that, Yorouchi-mam is cryin' wit Kisuke-sir… They're mates, but Aizen will kill them if they don' do what he says… that's where Momo went. She went ta heaven 'fore Yorouchi-mam an' Kisuke-sir came."

"Gin!"

"I… I'm just cleanin' in here, Aizen-sir," he calls with a wavering tone.

The camera is hidden once more, peeking from behind the silver haired fox kit's back. Aizen strolls in; smiling at the little kit he's had since he was a tiny thing. Gin was always Aizen's pride and joy, the nine year old having been at his side for three years now… he doesn't hurt Gin like he does the others. The fox is always very careful about making him angry, but even at six when he was sold… Gin was steel and temper wrapped in a smiling form.

"That's not your job, Gin," Aizen states. "Come along, it's time for your walk. Yorouchi will clean up here."

"But… Yorouchi-mam is hurt taday, Aizen-sir."

"Don't worry about her, she was a bad pet," he states. "She needed to be punished for not listening to me."

The screen changes again, Kisuke speaking with Aizen calmly as he tries to deter him from harming his mate anymore. Aizen seems to be paying attention, smiling with a coldness to his eyes his pets always fear. It's taking everything the blonde cat has to stand there and continue, wringing his hat in his hands.

"I don't like when you force Yorouchi like that, Aizen-sir," Kisuke remarks. "Please leave her be. I'm sure you can find another pet to your liking."

"Yorouchi is mine and I don't' intend to give her up."

"Well, actually, Yorouchi belongs to Soi-Fon. She's only staying here because she's my mate," Kisuke points out with a frown. "In all reality, however, she belongs to me. I should be the only one able to touch her in that way."

"Is that so… well then… It would seem I'll just have to get rid of you."

"W-What?"

Aizen's hand darts out quickly, a spray of blood following as his knife is drawn across the blonde's chest. Yorouchi screams from the doorway, hurrying in and grabbing up Kisuke. Her eyes sharpen and she hisses in fury, leaping at Aizen and gasping when the knife is thrust into her stomach. She falls and Aizen sighs.

"Such a shame, you were quite the treat. I'll have the mine collapsed later… after all, accidents happen all the time."

He leaves and the camera moves, getting set on the floor as Gin moves around it. He carefully pulls the knife from the violent feline's stomach, frowning sadly as he cleans the wound. He gets the phone and calls someone, crouching beside the two before wrapping the injuries to stop the bleeding.

"Momo went ta heaven," he explains quietly. "She left me all alone here, but I won' let ya two go wit her. Someone I know is comin' ta take ya away from here. Yer gonna be okay."

"You… were wild born… weren't you?" Kisuke forces out.

"I was, but I know how ta play nice ta get what I want," Gin states. "Aizen is a bad Shinigami; he has ta be stopped so no more Demons go ta heaven like Momo."

The camera flickers before it shows a more recent scene, Aizen and Gin in Byakuya's training ground. Gin seems more playful and cautious, Shiro watching in anger at the scene he knows to be the other day. The crowds are getting riled now, Yamamoto glaring at the brunette who's attempting to stay calm.

"Come ta play, Aizen?" Gin purrs.

"I've come to retrieve what's mine."

At the comment, Aizen's eyes harden and move to Shiro in the absence of Gin. The teal panther lying around the two tigers snarls at him, his cyan pools never moving from the manipulative male. The crowds are riveted to the screen as the man's conversation progresses.

"Demons are animals, possessions for us to do as we please with… That's the definition given by the ancestors that helped discover the Demon race. Yamamoto has never had one himself… a pet. He merely trusts the world to do what's best for such rare oddities. He shouldn't. I, like many, know that you Demons are powerful and capable of so much more than even we humans. The thing about that is, you're conditioned from birth to do as we say. You're born to be slaves to our whims. He doesn't realize that, he's under the misguided impression that we humans are the bigger race and we let you choose what you do."

"But ya don'."

"No. Having control over something so powerful is an addictive thing. You're not animals, but when you're born by breeders you're not given a choice as to what you'll be. We tell you you're nothing but animals and you grow to believe that."

"Why do ya do it? Why can' ya just let us be?"

"Why should we?" the brunette counters. "Oh. I'll be expecting you to come with me willingly the next I visit, Gin. The day after the festival."

"I ain't leavin' my mate and I sure as hell ain't bringin' him inta yer reach!" Gin snaps.

The humans are all murmuring at the explanation, the majority of them all completely in the dark about the Demon race and what goes on before they're sold. They've all grown to believe they're naught but animals, pets to keep them company and serve them. Even Yamamoto is shocked at all this, silently cursing himself for his ignorance in this matter.

"I heard your mate is pregnant," the brunette remarks before a long pause. "Mayuri rants when he's unhappy, but he brags when he's successful. Pity about that pretty little Bali, though it'll make him even more useful to me. I've no interest in have children."

Shiro's and Ichigo's blood runs cold, the two looking to one another before Grimmjow moves into an aggressive crouch before them. The longer this conversation goes on, the more he's all too willing to kill the man talking. The enforcers are slowly moving in on Aizen at the signal from the old man glaring at him, people within the crowds moving forward slowly.

"Just kill me! Don' touch Shiro, just… just kill me and be done wit it."

The camera blinks out; Gin's side profile appears back on the screen with a surprised look on his face. It turns sheepishly quickly, a chuckle leaving his lips as he holds up a few wires.

"Oops," he mumbles to himself. "Cut the wrong damn one. Oh well, that should a been 'nough fer 'em. Better get back ta Shi 'fore he has a conniption."

The fox hurries off, popping up once more before the screen goes completely black. Everyone turns to Aizen for an explanation, the brunette gazing upon them unflinchingly. After a long moment, Yamamoto glares at him.

"Have you anything to say about this?" he wonders.

"Gin is extremely adept with electronics," Aizen comments evenly. "He's been making fake videos for years. That is all a lie."

"Is it really? Well… I'm gonna have to disagree."

The crowd turns to see the speaker, a dark skinned woman in loose pants and a halter top. Her hat is pulled off and long violet hair spills over her shoulders, large cat ears swiveling as golden eyes pin Aizen where he stands. Soi-Fon gasps and grins wide as she hurries over to the feline.

"Yorouchi!" she cries out. "I missed you so much!"

"Soi-Fon," Yorouchi smiles happily. "How have things been?"

"I was so upset when I was told you'd died! I'm so glad you're okay! How did you manage to survive all that? Is Kisuke here, too?"

"I am!"

The blonde hops up on the stage, the others within the crowd converging and removing their disguises… Nell, Hallibel, Stark, Nnoitra, Szayel, Shinji, Kensei, Hiyori... everyone that grew close to Grimmjow and Ichigo within the desert. Ichigo grins at the sight of them, the severity of the situation lost on him in the face of this reunion.

"What the hell took you so long?" Grimmjow snaps. "I've been forced to play a good little kitty… well… for the most part. What the fuck were you guys doing, chasing your damn tails?"

"… Stark kept falling asleep and he was the brains behind everything," Nnoitra shrugs. "Blame him, he's a lazy ass."

"Stark!"

"I was tired," he shrugs.

The crowd is flabbergasted, the Demons of Los Noches taking over the area with the ease of a conditioned army. The plan and positioning just screams 'Stark', the genius coyote always having been the best at strategy.

"Who are all these Demons?" a voice murmurs.

"These are the Demons of Los Noches," Grimmjow grins widely. "The wild ones of the desert. They're _all_ abused pets."

"Not me," Stark remarks lazily. "I left because my baby sister was murdered by her owner."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, Szayel moving over to check Ichigo and Shiro. The white tiger is furious at the intrusion, hissing and spitting as he swipes at the pink haired snake. With an irate growl, he wraps himself around Ichigo and pushes the orangette beneath him as Grimmjow normally does.

"Hi, Szayel," Ichigo smiles. "This is my big brother, Shiro!"

"Charmed," he frowns.

Before he can touch the white tiger, he's tackled to the ground by a lithe fox. Gin snarls in rage, his eyes glazed with fury as he raises a clawed hand to strike. Grimmjow grabs his hand quickly, yanking him back and wrestling him beneath him like Shiro did Ichigo.

"And here I thought we were on better terms," Szayel huffs. "I'll remember this next time I want to guilt trip you into doing something stupid."

"Szayel? I didn' know ya were comin' here, I thought ya hated the festival."

"And I still do, but I enjoyed their company," he states with a glance to Grimmjow and Ichigo. "Things were so boring without their constant bickering."

The group of Demons agrees wholeheartedly, their collective comments filling the air. Grimmjow releases Gin now that he's calmed down; however Shiro is quick to pin him and start swinging. Ichigo looks to his alpha, waiting for him to get the other under control, however the teal panther just watches.

"What?" he asks innocently. "Gin needs to deal with his own bitch."

"I can' believe ya did that! What the fuck were ya thinkin'?" Shiro screams. "Yer such an embarrassin' dumbass!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gin shouts as he covers his face.

"Enough!"

Everyone stills at Yamamoto's booming voice, their attention turned to the old man on the stage. His gaze is piercing as he faces Yorouchi and Kisuke, finally ending on Aizen. He had trusted this man to continue his ancestors' vision long after he had gone, yet it's obvious that was a mistake. The Demons were a spectacular discovery, one he had hoped to bring into a welcoming world. While is started that way, it was twisted into nothing more than a horror story by the brunette before him.

"I am sorely disappointed in you, Aizen," he murmurs. "This isn't what my ancestors wanted when they discovered this race. You will be aptly punished for your wrongdoings. From here on out, Demons are no longer pets. Those that choose to be will be employed and treated as equally as any other human. The laws need to change, I apologize to all of those present that it took so long to figure that out."

Everyone is quiet for a long time, Gin simply enjoying Shiro's closeness as the other straddles him thoughtlessly, and then the Demons are cheering. It takes a long time, time enough for Aizen to be arrested and carted off, but soon the humans begin to mingle with the wild Demons. The chatter is soothing to Ichigo, a smile on his lips as he curls up on Grimmjow's lap. Gin wraps Shiro in his arms, the white tiger yelling and trying to claw his way out of the tight embrace.

"Thank you, Gin," Yorouchi smiles as she walks over. "I was worried about you, but you managed to pull through… such a sly little fox."

"You're welcome, Yorouchi-mam," he smiles widely. "I probably wouldn' a done it if it weren' fer Shiro… I couldn' handle him threatenin' my bitch."

Shiro punches him hard in the jaw, grumbling irately even as he settles in the fox's lap. The festival goes on just as it was first meant to; questions asked and answered as the human begin to learn the Demons from scratch. Kenpachi and Yachiru run past suddenly, people making way as they chase down the cubs that managed to get loose. The cubs jump on Grimmjow and Ichigo before twisting around them, digging in between the two in order to hide.

"Mommy!" the smallest remarks.

"Daddy!" the others cry out.

"Well… here you go, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "Looks like we have a litter after all."

"I'm so happy!" Ichigo grins widely. "I can't wait to take them home!"

"Home?" Rukia wonders. "You mean with us?"

There's a long silence, Ichigo looking toward the ground almost guiltily before Grimmjow realizes what he's talking about… Ichigo isn't going back to the Kuchiki manor. His heart soars at that realization, a large grin eating up his face before he decides to answer for his mate.

"Ichigo is wild," he states. "We're going back to the desert… to _our_ home."

"… Oh," she says in disappointment.

"Don't worry, you guys can visit if you want and I'll make sure to bring Ichi here once in a while," he states. "Besides, didn't you want to spoil our cubs and send them back to us?"

She brightens at that, nodding eagerly before picking up one of the lion cubs. It's the smallest girl with brown eyes, her long reddish and her animal features the tawny color of a lion. Her sister looks exactly like her, but has shorter hair and blue eyes. The oldest boy has dark brown hair and blue eyes; the youngest of the litter is an oddity with white hair and blue eyes. He's the one that's been clinging to Grimmjow since that day in the kennels. This litter is around four or five, unruly and more wild than most their age. He doesn't know if they have names, but he'll find that out later.

"Great!" Kenpachi states. "The more the merrier, right? So you'll be taking on the toddlers as well?"

"Absolutely no…"

"Of course we will!" Ichigo chirps.

Grimmjow glowers at his mate, but the cubs crawling all over him and his bright smile still his tongue. If it'll make the other happy, he can't find it in himself to say no. With a sigh, he lifts the youngest into his arms and smirks when he crawls onto his shoulders.

After the festival ends, the two head back to Kenpachi's. Their new litter is on their way to the Kuchiki manor for the night, along with those from the desert. It's far too late to risk a trek with cubs, so they'll head out in the morning. The little kittens are still curled up in their kennel, mewling for attention before Grimmjow and Ichigo walk in. They're both girls, but completely different. The oldest is a calico with black short hair and sharp green eyes, her sister a timid little orange tabby with brown eyes.

"Time to leave," Ichigo smiles. "You're our cubs now, we're going home."

He lifts up the tabby and Grimmjow grabs the calico, the two holding them closely as they hug Yachiru goodbye. Kenpachi pats them on their little heads, looking to the older felines with a warning gaze. It's obvious he doesn't want anything happening to them, yet Ichigo and Grimmjow aren't about to allow them to get hurt. Quietly, they head back to Byakuya's home and all their friends.

The morning starts with four little lion cubs pouncing on the teal panther, startling Grimmjow awake so badly he loses his balance. Reaching for anything to keep him on his bed, he grabs Ichigo's tail and yanks the yowling Bali after him. Shiro is in the room in a split second, two little toddler kittens chasing after him before Gin scoops them up.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow hisses.

"Language!" Ichigo growls as he tends his tail. "You couldn't grab an arm or something?"

"Sorry, kitten."

The group is together downstairs already, snickering as one of the kittens pull on Shiro's tail persistently from Gin's arms. He growls in irritation, yet allows it to go on. This is his niece, after all, she has to be allowed to get away with stuff he won't let others. Breakfast is long and full of conversation, Byakuya and Rukia enjoying the get together far more than they thought they would. Renji and Nnoitra have been arguing non-stop, yet it's all friendly banter for the most part. Finally, they're ready to go and Rukia waves goodbye tearfully. At the gate, Yorouchi stops and comments on something completely random.

"I just realized something… You don't have a room for the cubs, Grimm-kitty," she states. "And Gin and Shiro have no place to stay."

"… Shit."

Ichigo smacks the teal panther upside the head in warning, the larger male blushing a moment before mumbling an apology. As they head back everyone argues over temporary arrangements. After Nell practically tore Nnoitra apart for rights on watching the cubs, they decided she was family and deserved her own way… not that it was her temper or anything that changed their minds. Shiro and Gin will be staying with Kisuke and Yorouchi, as they're closest to the silver fox. Renovations will have to wait a day, though, since everyone is just getting settled once more after the absence on one leader.

Grimmjow is lounging that night after finally talking the cubs into staying with Nell, Hall, and Stark. It helps that Nell is a child herself… mentally, at least. He's just about to drift off when the cushions shift and Ichigo crawls along his body. Peeking a cyan orb open minutely, he smirks at the mischievous look in those amber eyes.

"Can I help you?" he teases.

"No cubs tonight," he purrs. "Don't know when we'll have that freedom again."

"Nope."

"Can't have sex with them at home…"

"… We can't?" Grimmjow frowns. "Why not?"

"Well, what if they walk in on us?" Ichigo blushes brightly before his lustful gaze turns shy.

"We can skip the birds and bees talk," Grimmjow provides with a grin. "Come on, Kitten, they'll be dead to the world once they're put to bed."

"Do I at least get sex now?" Ichigo pouts.

Grimmjow laughs, holding an arm out to welcome his mate into his hold. With a bright smile, the Bali slides his bare figure up Grimmjow's torso and wraps his arms around his neck. In all honesty, Ichigo was hoping for his alpha to pounce him in the bath like the first time… but Grimmjow was too content lounging in his much missed bed. Now, the small tiger is eager to please his mate after all his depression and heartache. He bucks his hips against Grimmjow's, whimpering at the friction before repeating the grinding motion with a bit more pressure. The teal panther rolls them over, kissing his mate and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Fingers tug at teal locks, Ichigo's back arching as a moan tumbles from his lips. Ichigo nips at his alpha's chin, turning around in his arms. His shoulders and head are pressed into the bed, his hips raised high in the air, and the panther growls in pleasure before mounting his lover. He slides into that tight heat, hissing as he fights to keep from coming too soon.

"Damn," Grimmjow growls out. "How long has it been?"

"Mm… don't remember," Ichigo purrs. "Move… take me."

With a feral grin, he pulls out almost all the way and slams into the smaller male. Ichigo cries out and pushes back against him, his claws kneading at his pillow. Grimmjow can't keep the slow pace up for long, too eager to reach completion and reclaim his mate. He starts moving more brutally, his whole body draped over Ichigo's as the smaller mewls his ecstasy. The Bali whimpers when his rigid member is stroked, tensing and opening his mouth in a silent scream when he's pushed over the edge. Grimmjow bites on his collar in the same spot he marked his submissive, filling him as deeply as possible before they both collapse and pass out.

The next morning Ichigo wakes beneath Grimmjow with an odd feeling in his gut, the type of feeling when you know something is off and aren't sure what it is. He tries to slide from beneath his alpha, yet stops at the realization Grimmjow is still inside him. He frowns and elbows the other hard enough to make him grunt, the panther rolling off him and pulling out in the process. Ichigo gasps at the feeling, covering his mouth to keep from waking Grimmjow. Finally, he gets up and heads over to the bathroom to clean up.

By the time Grimmjow wakes, the cubs have dropped off and Ichigo is making breakfast. He's woken by a mob of six little cubs piling atop him and pulling his ears. With a languid stretch that knocks a couple from his back and a wide yawn, he shakes off the others clinging to him and kisses each their heads.

"Morning, cubs," he states.

"Morning, daddy!" they purr.

"Where's your mom?"

"Mommy's in the kitchen," the youngest lion offers. "Time to eat!"

He nods absently, gathering the smaller kittens as the other four trail after him like ducklings. Ichigo is just placing the plates down, a perplexed look upon his brow. Grimmjow kisses him before sitting down, the chatter of the cubs a new sound to get used to.

"Nell leave already?"

"Yeah, she wanted to hang out with a human she met at the festival," Ichigo murmurs. "They missed us anyway, so I told her we'd take them until tonight."

"Alright… you feeling okay?"

"I don't know."

The panther stands and wraps the smaller male in his arms, breathing in Ichigo's scent and frowning at the slight change. He brushes it off, knowing that Ichigo just bathed and his own scent is still thick on him. The cubs laugh and throw food at each other, a small handful of eggs passing Grimmjow's face. He ignores them, intent on eating his own food, yet Ichigo sends a warning growl at the cubs and they quickly go back to stuffing their faces. The cubs weren't really named before, as Kenpachi didn't know what to do with them and Yachiru was intent on nicknames, so Ichigo took the time to name them last night before sending them off with Nelliel. The kittens were first, the calico named Mai and the smaller named Shai. The lions were named by Grimmjow, the dark haired one being Ryo and the lighter named Soren. The older lioness with longer hair is Ski and the shorter haired lioness is Kyra. Right now, Ski is pulling on Kyra's ear while Ryo teases Shai. Mai, being a tad more aggressive than her younger sibling, would've thrown her fork at the lion if Grimmjow hadn't of taken it from her on instinct.

"Whoa, wait a minute… Where's Soren?" he frowns before hissing at the feeling of claws on his leg. "There's Soren… never mind."

The little white lion climbs up his leg and onto his lap, mewling happily before picking at Grimmjow's breakfast. He chuckles at the little cub, ruffling his hair and turning to Ichigo. The orangette hasn't eaten anything, his anxiety showing through the deep scowl of concentration on his face.

"Kitten, sit down and eat."

"I want to go outside," he murmurs. "It's too stuffy in here."

The cubs cheer and hurry out the door, leaving little Soren on Grimmjow's lap. He's calm and mild mannered, far happier there than running about with the others. Grimmjow carries him outside their home, Ichigo at his side with a plate of food. The cubs all tackle a passing Shiro, the white tiger cursing a rainbow as Gin points and laughs… before he, too, becomes a victim of the little brood. Ichigo sits down and sets the plate aside, his eyes distant before suddenly clearing.

"Grimmjow, I think… no, that's not possible," he waves off.

"Might as well finish the thought, now I'm curious," the panther murmurs.

"… I think I'm pregnant."

"Ichi, we've been through this…"

"I know!" he snaps. "That's why I said it was impossible, but… something inside is different and that's the only think I can think of. It's not a bad different, it's a good different…"

"If it'll make you happy, I'll get Szayel to take a look at you," he sighs. "But please don't get your hopes up, okay? I don't want you to go into another depression; you've got two litters to help me take care of now."

"I know, I promise I won't."

A soft smile from the Bali and Grimmjow calls down to Gin, the fox nodding when told to get Szayel and hurrying off to the snake's home. The pink haired male is just finishing up a bandage on Nnoitra, the lanky male having gotten a number of injuries from a last minute fight with Renji. Once he's done, he heads up to see Ichigo.

"Hmm… I must ask… The odds weren't in his favor, but there was still a chance?"

"Yeah, an extremely slim chance."

"Do you enjoy your current cubs, Grimmjow?" he wonders benignly.

"Yeah, they're great… take a little getting used to, but I like having them around."

"They are adorable little hellions, aren't they?" Nnoitra grins from behind the snake. "Love that little bitch, Ski. And that kitten, Mai, is gonna be just like her. You won't have to worry about mating with those two; _they'll_ be the ones beating the shit out of their suitors… just like their mommy."

Grimmjow chuckles at that, Ichigo scowling petulantly. He does have a rather aggressive streak, but that didn't save him from Grimmjow… not that he didn't enjoy every minute of it. Szayel hums to himself after a moment and leans away from the Bali.

"Congratulations, you just beat the odds."

"… What?" Grimmjow inquires dumbly.

"He's pregnant!"

"I am? I am! I'm so excited!" Ichigo cheers. "I have to tell Nelliel! I have to tell the cubs… I have to tell everyone! This is great! Grimm, we can finally have a litter together! And not just adopted, I can finally have your litter! Isn't that wonderful? Grimm? Um… Grimmjow?"

"Awe hell, Bali, I think you broke him!" Nnoitra cackles.

"Grimmjow? Are you okay?"

Ichigo pokes Grimmjow's cheek, the other so shell shocked if shows from his open mouthed expression to his paralyzed limbs. The cubs drag Shiro and Gin over, looking between Grimmjow and Ichigo curiously.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" Soren asks quietly.

"I don't know. We just found out I'm gonna have a litter and he went all… weird."

"More siblings?" Kyra asks excitedly. "Oh boy! Maybe we'll have more sisters!"

"No way, there are too many girls already!" Ryo snaps. "I want some brothers I can play rough with, Soren is a submissive and he doesn't play!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ski snaps irritably before hitting her older brother over the head.

"Ski!" Ichigo growls. "Do not use that language again!"

"Uncle Shiro does."

"He's also much older than you!"

"… There's an age limit? When do I get to talk like Uncle Shiro?"

"Hopefully never," the Bali hisses. "He's a horrible role model! Well… for the most part… where his use of expletives is concerned."

"We're workin' on that," Gin smiles widely.

Grimmjow finally shakes himself from his stupor, his eyes large and almost in awe as he looks down at his mate's abdomen. Six cubs… Already six cubs and possibly two or three more on the way. He doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to think. His family is expanding so quickly it's throwing him through a loop. He decides it's best to just go with the flow, something he's learned quickly after marking Ichigo. The little Bali is always full of surprises, twisting onto a new path of emotions every day. With a small chuckle and a sigh, he pulls his mate to him and kisses him deeply, the cubs they have now gagging at the sight. He just hopes to every star in the clear night sky that these won't be as bad as himself or Ichigo… definitely Ichi. For such a timid and submissive Bali, that orangette can be a menace.

* * *

><p>I really hate to see this end, but this is the ending that flashed into my mind T^T Don't worry, there's a one shot coming to introduce the babies! But that's it, no more that I know of. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I liked writing it! =)<p> 


End file.
